Another Species
by Florence23
Summary: Dan and Phil were two ordinary Youtubers, albeit a little antisocial, preferring to only talk with each other. But one day their quiet life is disrupted by the arrival of Bailey Star. Who is she? And why does she know so much about vampires? Everyone has secrets, but Baileys aren't the fun kind, they're the illegal kind. Rated T for swearing and suggestive language.
1. This is my Paper

**{A/N This is a fanfic that is based off of "The Urge". I Basicly delve deeper into the AU where vampires exist and where Dan and Phil are two of them. This first part, the Prologue, is just more backstory on how this particular world works, as written in an assignment by a child. Don't worry, Dan and Phil are coming soon, and yes, in the end this fic will be a Phanfic. Enjoy!}**

 _Vampires and Awareness:_

 _A paper by Bailey T. S._

 _This is my paper on Vampires and Awareness. The first page is about the Vampire; Its eating habits, the process of Turning, and how it interacts with other species. The second page is about Awareness, and just general knowledge of the Aware community._

 _You start as a young vampire. For the first couple of days you're totally fine, you don't even notice the burning need to blood. But after a couple of blissful days you start to notice the thirst slowly increases. You can survive maybe 3 months before primal desire wins over and you attack the human nearest to you. Eventually, everyone snaps, and they disappear for exactly 30 days. They go around the world, hunting people for their blood. Some kill everyone in sight when they are like this, others only prey on a few select options. After 30 days the person, now half vampire, returns home, with no memory of the last month. A vampire stays in this half blood sucker, half human state until they can remember their absence. Once the memories come back the person is fully Turned and there is no going back._

 _A Vampire infects its prey the first time it bites a human (although they are also known to occasionally bite elves too.). Whoever they bite first usually dies, but around 15% live through it and become a young vampire. The term "young vampire" refers to the fact that you are not a vampire yet, but you will eventually._

 _Before the Turning begins you could try one of many miracle cures, though they never really work. Some people gave up and starved themselves until they gave into the lust. These were usually the most bloodthirsty out of all the Turned. Many studies show that the sooner you drink blood after you've been bit, the less people you kill when Turning. Most people kill around 2-4 humans, before being satisfied with only draining someone half way, leaving them to have a chance at a recovery. Of course, the ones who push it away the longest usually kill up to about 10 people, and they never settle for half draining. When people come back from the Turning they are usually different, but unless you're good friends with them you would never notice. Once you've fully Turned you can go up to 6 months without blood sucking, only eating 'normal' foods, but you can't escape it forever. Most Turned only half suck people every 3-5 months, because the human side of them is still repulsed with the idea of killing a fellow human._

 _Of course, sometimes it's not a human they infect. Although humans are the most common target for vampires, they will also prey on fairies, elves, and even werewolves. In the modern day and age people have come to expect a black and white diffrence between vampires and werewolfs, when in reality they have more of a sibling rivalry type of relationship. Of course, once you're bit by a vampire you are immune to werewolfs, and vice versa. While vampires and werewolfs increase their population by infecting other species, Humans, Fairies, and Elves populate in the more traditional sense._

 _Many have studied the differences between Turned human and elves, as fairies are immune to both bites. They find that Turned humans are more aggressive and blunt, but also faster, while elves are agile, flirtatious, and even seductive. As the general population of the world has no idea vampires, elves, and all these other seemingly mythical creatures exist, we as a community like to keep quiet._

 _People who are Aware of the mythical world do have a way of communication though, it's called The Keep. The Keep is almost the same thing as the internet, only it contains more info about the magical hidden world. It also allows people who are Aware to be able to talk freely, get doctorly advice on things that would make a normal doctor run far away, set up meetings with your own kind, and monitor the globes current awareness. Only people who are Aware can easily access The Keep, simply by getting a tiny implant into their laptops, phones, or computers. If you know the right people you can get one pretty fast after you become Aware._

 _In the community you would sometimes stumble upon a multiracial person, such as a fairyhuman, or an elvenwerewolf. Studies show that around 1 in every 10 thousand people are like that, and, using our foggy knowledge that there are around 10,000,000 people who are Aware, we can say that there are around 1000 people who are multiracial. People are mostly accepting of these people, as it's natural (for the most part), and it can create some amazing people. Did you know that 1 in every 700 people you meet are Aware? For instance, did you know that Whitney Houston was actually a humanelf? Thats right, but in this rare case she actually never became Aware. When our community finds someone who is Unaware, we try to let them live a normal life, because, hey, let's be honest here, holding back a secret like this, especially when you're famous, is life changing._

 _Once in awhile there is someone who is more than 2 races. In recent years this number has been dwindling. It used to be around 1 in every 20 thousand, but it's numbers have plummeted to a measly 1 in every 10 million. That means that there are around only 10 people who are like this left on Earth. Many suspect it is because the community of people who are Aware, (or AC, standing for "Aware Community", as some call us.), have been strongly pushing for less interbreeding, mostly because of all the disorders that come with it, and because as we interbreed our original species start to loose their meaning. Out of the 10 triracial people that exist, we have only found 2, and they are both Unaware._

 _A few people speculate that there are one or two people who are quadracial, being all three races of human, elf, and fairy, along with either the vampire virus, or the werewolf virus. But Most people dismiss this, as this kind of person would immediately raise a red flag in the community. This person could be a very dangerous combination of almost every species, and the fact that we can't find anyone with this much power goes to show that no one like this exists at the present time._

 _-Bailey-_


	2. Ding!

Dan's *POV*

Dan remembered nothing. Absolutely nothing. Phil tried to help him, but he couldn't remember much after The Incident either. They had tried walking to different places, to see if a certain location could trigger something. They looked to see if there was a murder news story, since vampires do tend to kill people. They searched the web, and their phones, to no avail. No matter where they looked they always turned a blank. At one point they considered seeing a doctor, but when you're a walking, talking, science experiment you can't just go to a doctor. The last thing Dan remembered before it happened was going up to Phil's seemingly lifeless body, and its hand reaching up to grab him. After that it was a blur, Phil pinning him against a tree somewhere, screaming for help, something cold on his neck, then, well, nothing. The rest of his memory was a blank space, no names, no places, nothing. Eventually Dan decided to give up. One way or another he had to accept that, memory or not, he was now a vampire.

Phil's *POV*

Phil had just put up the ad on the internet. He turned away from his computer, sighing. He and Dan were only getting a new flat mate since they would be off of work for a while. After all, when you suddenly turn into a blood sucking creature your top priority isn't exactly making Youtube videos, now is it? _Until we know what's going on, we're staying inside and locking ourselves away_. Dan had said to Phil earlier. Usually Dan tended to overreact, but in this situation Phil agreed. Suddenly he was jerked from his thoughts when he heard a **Ding**! noise. Phil turned back to his computer and saw that someone had already sent a request to come and tour the flat. Phil opened up her profile:

Name: Bailey S.

Age: 23

Gender: Female

Job: Writer

Note:

Hi! I'm Bailey, although you can probably tell that from my profile. :) I've been thinking about moving to London for quite a while now, and your flat sounds really nice! Is there a time where I could come over and have a quick tour? I'm kinda free all the time, since my job is currently on hold. I'm waiting to see if my book gets published or not. So, yeah, also, a warning; I'm pretty sure I'm the most awkward person on the planet, so yeah, be prepared if you decide to say yes.

Phil was glad that someone had already taken interest in looking at the flat, but on the other hand it creeped him out a little bit. What if it was a fangirl who just wanted to find out where he and Dan lived? What if it was a stalker? What if it was a MURDERER? Phil was starting to panic. He hadn't really thought about all the crazy people who could easily catfish someone online. But it was their only chance at being able to pay rent without making videos and doing the radio show. At this point Dan walked into the room.

"Hey, what's up?" Dan asked, sitting down in a chair next to Phil.

"Nothing much, I posted our ad for the flat…"

"Aaaand?"

"Someone already replied and said they were free for a tour sometime soon"

"That's great news Phil! Wait, what's wrong?" Dan said, a look of worry crossing over his face.

"Well, it just occured to me that we're vampires." Phil said, nervously.

"Um, yeah Phil, that's why we need another roommate."

"But how do we hide it from our roommate?"

"Oh, I didn't think of that. Here, lemme check her profile."

Dan moved the mouse on Phil's computer and clicked on the message that was sent. His eyes scanned the page for a little while, then came to rest on one particular part of the note. Phil followed dan's gaze, and figured out what he was thinking.

"You don't think…" Phil whispered

"Yes, Yes I do"

{A/N Sorry for the shorter chapter, the next one will be longer :) I hope you like it so far, if it's too vague please tell me what I can elaborate on to make things more clear. But keep in mind that I'm using the first couple of chapters to set the story. Thanks for reading, and if you want to leave a review that would make my day ;) -Florence23}


	3. Phone Numbers

{A/N Hello! Sorry it took so long to update, but Issalia3 left me a really nice review and it shook off my writers block, so you have this chapter to thank them for. :) -Florence23}

 _Dan moved the mouse on Phil's computer and clicked on the message that was sent. His eyes scanned the page for a little while, then came to rest on one particular part of the note. Phil followed Dan's gaze, and figured out what he was thinking._

" _You don't think…" Phil whispered_

" _Yes, Yes I do"_

"She's a writer." Phil said. "If she found out about us she would have a whole new universe to write about. Why don't we just try and see what happens?"

"That's extremely optimistic of you Phil, I'm going to play the pessimist here, and throw in the idea of her reporting us to scientists."

"Well, we don't have to let her stay after just one meetup! We could even tell her we both got tattoos so we looked like vampires."

"Yeah, but that sounds kinda lame. Let's message her back and see what kind of books she writes." Dan said.

Dan grabbed the keyboard and started to type, with Phil over his shoulder, giving him suggestions. After a little effort they arrived at a stopping point, and together they sent the reply:

Reply:

Hi Bailey! It's ok that you're awkward, I am too! To prove it to you I can tell you that it took me about 20 tries to write this reply out in a way that I liked. If you want to come over later this week that would be great. Can I ask what kind of books you write? It's totally okay not to tell me if you don't feel like it. Anyway, I have to warn you that my job is a little weird, I'm a Youtuber. Yeah, just thought I'd get that out of the way :)

"See?" Dan said. "Now it just sounds like we want to get to know her!"

"Yeah, I guess." Phil said.

They were both a little worried about how she would reply, but what could either of them do about it? It's not like wishing her to reply would make her type faster, if she had even received it yet. Dan left the room to go to bed, telling Phil to do the same. Phil sighed, he knew Dan meant well but Phil was to nervous to sleep. Turning away from his screen and rubbing his eyes. He got up from his chair and went to leave. As he did the computer made one more little **Ding!** noise and Phil couldn't resist checking the reply. _I don't have to respond until tomorrow with Dan, What could it hurt to just read a preview?_

Response:

It's ok to ask, about my books I mean. In my spare time I like to write about pretty much anything fictional. But when I'm actually going to publish something I tend to either write about some magical universe, or I continue this one really long series I have going. It's named "CherryMilkHat", It's kinda obscure, and not to sound like a hipster, but you probably have never heard of it before. That's cool that you're a Youtuber, I've always wanted to be one, never really had the right talent or passion though. Later this week would be great, how about Friday? Also, I can't believe how slow corresponding through this website takes. If you want you can just text me instead. Here's my number: 031-555-0157.

Phil knew he should get to bed, but instead of walking away he pulled out his phone and typed in Bailey's number. _031-555-0157_. Maybe he would just send one little text...

{A/N Bailey's Phone number is fake, you as you can see there is the signature 555 code, but if I messed up and this is a real number please let me know, thanks! -Florence23}


	4. What Choice Do I Have?

{A/N Again, just reminding you that these phone numbers are totally fake. -Florence23}

Bailey woke up in her hotel room, feeling disoriented. She hadn't slept well and she wasn't feeling the greatest. She looked over to her phone. **11:36am** it said. _Dammit,_ she thought. _I overslept again. Ah well, not that that's any different from normal._ As she got up and got dressed she saw that she had received a text from an unidentified number. It said:

 _123-555-1034:_

 _Hi Bailey, It's Phil. I hope it's ok that I texted you instead of messaging you back on that website. (^_^)_

Bailey was glad Phil had texted her. That annoying website always took forever to write out a response. She unlocked her phone and replied.

 _Bailey:_

 _It's ok, that website is so hard to use anyway._

Bailey set the numbers name to say "Phil" as it creeped her out to text someone without a name at the top of the chat. Even though she knew exactly who she was talking to, it still messed with her a little.

 _Phil:_

 _Yeah, it is._

Bailey was surprised that Phil responded so quickly, but it was nice. Bailey hated people who think that you need to leave time in between texts, it drove her insane to wait for a reply. And the theory that it gives different impressions depending on how long you wait? Total bullshit. Or, at least, to Bailey it was. _People should judge other people based on what their texts actually say, not on how long it takes them to reply. If someone waits an hour, versus 3 days, to text you a rude text, either way you're going to be offended. It's not some magical cure, where if you send it exactly 2 days 4 hours and 38 seconds after they sent it, they will suddenly fall in love with you._ Bailey thought. _People need to just cut the crap._ Okay, maybe Bailey was being irritable, but that didn't change her opinion.

Bailey and Phil talked for a minute or two and they settled on a day for Bailey's tour of the apartment. After that they texted back and forth for a little while longer, and in the process Bailey learned that Phil loves lions, bright colors, and Buffy the vampire slayer. Bailey was feeling apprehensive about meeting Phil in person, _He could be catfishing me_ She thought to herself.

 _But what choice do I have?_

{A/N Sorry this chapter is so short, but I wanted to update, and the next chapter is about 2 paragraphs away from being finished. It'll probably be up soon. :) -Florence23}


	5. WHEEEEEEEE

{A/N I don't own Tøp or p!atd, sadly. -Florence23}

"What choice do we have?" Dan said to Phil, swiveling on his rolly chair. "You phrased the add as if you live alone, and now she's coming over to see the apartment!"

Phil looked down guiltily, he and Dan had been re-reading the ad and Phil had noticed that the way it was written it almost implied that he didn't have a roommate. Bailey was coming in less than 30 minutes, and she didn't even know that Dan existed.

"Well, what If I just tell her I have a roommate and I apologise for not making that clear. I can give her the tour and then you can come and meet her."

"Great plan Phil," Dan said sarcastically. "Just one little problem, you're touring her around the house, where am I going to hangout if you want to wait to introduce me?"

Phil thought about this for a second. "Well," he said, "What if you just hang out in your room and when we get to your room I'll just tell her the truth."

"That you blatantly lied to her about living alone?"

"No, I'll say that my roommate, that's you,"

"Yes Phil, I'm aware of who I am, thanks."

"Is in his room and that he might come out to meet her after the tour. Simple"

Dan sighed. "Alright, It's as good a plan as any. Is this really the only person who messaged you about staying here?"

"Yeah, this is basically our only chance for a roommate. Wow that sounded…" Phil trailed off.

"Weird? Wrong?"

"Oh, shut up" Phil said, pushing Dan's shoulder, making him roll across the room.

"WHEEEEE" Dan yelled out, being obnoxiously loud.

"Stop it" Phil said, trying to sound serious, but failing as his words deteriorated into giggles.

A little while later there was a knock on the door. Phil awkwardly shoved a giggling Dan into his room, telling him to play some Tøp or p!atd music on speaker. He ran to the answer the door, yelling out "I'm coming!" as he almost fell down the stairs. Phil reached the door, and, composing himself, opened the door.


	6. So Light 'Em Up Up Up

{A/N I don't own fall out boy or their music. :( -Florence23}

Phil had just finished giving Bailey the tour, and she had to admit, the flat was amazing.

"This place is so cool." Bailey gushed, as they walked into the kitchen.

"Thanks" Phil said.

"You said your flatmate would come meet me now, right?" Bailey asked. She wanted to meet them, she was curious. When she walked by their door she heard fob blasting at full volume. They seemed to have good music taste, hopefully she had even more in common with them.

Phil left the room to get his mysterious flatmate, leaving Bailey alone in the kitchen, humming Fall Out Boy.

 _So light em up up up, light em up up up, light em up up up, I'm on fire_

Phil came back into the room, and by the sound of it his flatmate wasn't that far behind him. Bailey felt an odd calm sweep over her. _This is going to work out okay._ Bailey thought. _I bet the flatmate is a nice person. I might actually be able to live happily here._ Then it happened.

He walked in. Of course, it could be someone else, but how could she possibly mistake him? It was definitely him. He had the same brown, soulless eyes, that at first seem sweet, but after time you discover that they are cold and heartless. He had the same hairstyle too; short, dark brown hair, swept to the side in a fringe. No doubt about it, this person right in front of her was Dan Howell. Bailey had come to London just to avoid Dan, and now he lived in this exact flat? The only flat she had actually seen that was nice? Bailey made a whimpering noise. Phil looked at her, curious.

"Um, I don't think this will work out, I'm going to go now, ok, bye."

Bailey said as she almost tripped on her hurried exit out the door. She could hear Phil asking her what was wrong, but she closed the door and turned away. As she walked down the flight of stairs she thought she heard a door opening and closing behind her. She turned around, but no one was there. Bailey burst out into the street, breathing in the fresh air, and sighing. Dan seemed to ruin everything. Why couldn't she escape him? Bailey walked back towards her hotel, a single, silent tear, streaming down the side of her face.

{A/N I told you the next chapter would come soon! Anyway, if you have the time please feel free to leave me a review. Your criticism helps me grow into a better writer. Thanks for reading! :D -Florence23


	7. Joined the Conversation

Bailey got to her room and crashed. Her dreams were filled with Dan, Phil, lions, alligators, llamas and balloons. It made no sense, but then again, when do dreams ever make sense? Later that night she woke up, her face on a wet pillow, to see 3 messages waiting for her on her phone. _From Phil_. She unlocked her phone and read them one by one.

 _Phil:_

 _Hey Bailey_

 _Phil:_

 _Um, just wanted to know if Dan and I did anything wrong. Because if we did I'm really sorry._

 _Phil:_

 _Anyway, I hope you're ok and that we didn't just ruin your trip to London. Again, I'm sorry that we made you uncomfortable._

Bailey groaned. First she finds out that Dan lives in London, and now Phil thinks that it was his own fault for causing her to leave? She sighed, knowing that she couldn't just leave Phil hanging.

 _Bailey:_

 _Oh, um… Yeah, about that_

 _Bailey:_

 _It wasn't you guys_

 _Bailey:_

 _I just suddenly realised that your place reminded me of something from a while ago that I wanted to forget_

 _Bailey:_

 _It's totally not your fault, I just got caught up in a Deja Vu moment_

 _Bailey:_

 _I resorted to a "run away before you get hurt" kind of solution. I'm sorry, I should have stayed, again, sorry :\_

She finished sending the last text and waited to see if Phil would reply. He didn't. Maybe it was for the best, she couldn't just stay with Dan willingly, could she?

Phil's phone dinged. It was Bailey.

 _Bailey:_

 _I resorted to a "run away before you get hurt" kind of solution. I'm sorry, I should have stayed, again, sorry :\_

She thought she was going to get hurt? By what? Did they make her feel uncomfortable? Phil scrolled up and saw that there were more texts. _Thank goodness_ Phil thought. From top to bottom the full reply said:

 _Bailey:_

 _Oh, um… Yeah, about that_

 _Bailey:_

 _It wasn't you guys_

 _Bailey:_

 _I just suddenly realised that your place reminded me of something from a while ago that I wanted to forget_

 _Bailey:_

 _It's totally not your fault, I just got caught up in a Deja Vu moment_

 _Bailey:_

 _I resorted to a "run away before you get hurt" kind of solution. I'm sorry, I should have stayed, again, sorry :\_

Phil felt guilty that their flat had made a bad memory resurfice for her. Then he realized that this wasn't truly their fault, so why did it feel like it was? Phil texted her back,

 _Phil:_

 _It's ok, I hope it wasn't too bad of a memory_

And to his surprise this time she texted him back right away.

 _Bailey:_

 _No, it was just really odd how similar it was. You might not believe me, but Dan actually reminds me of someone I know, it's just that it was kinda like seeing my old friends twin, but as a slightly different person. Creepy, but also bittersweet. Sorry, that was way too much information._

 _Phil:_

 _No, that fine, that's actually a really weird coincidence._

 _Bailey:_

 _Yeah, but I'm over it now, I think. Anyway, Um, would you mind if I came back at some point and met Dan? If I haven't freaked you out already, that is._

 _Phil:_

 _Sure! Just lemme ask Dan what time. Or, I could add him to the chat?_

Bailey didn't know how to respond. When she saw Dan that day he didn't seem like the same person she had been friends with. This Dan seemed nice, sincere, and honest. The Dan she used to know was the very opposite. On one hand it would be nice to see how different Dan is and to see if maybe he deserved another chance. But why even try when Dan had already hurt her before? In a moment of irrational thinking, Bailey approved Dan's joining of the conversation.

 _Bailey:_

 _Yeah, You can add him, that's a good idea_

 _Phil:_

 _Okay, you sure?_

She mentally facepalmed, no, it was not okay, why did she say yes? Ah well, too late now.

 _Bailey:_

 _Yeah, I'm sure, It would be nice to meet him properly. :)_

 _Phil:_

 _Alright then. :D_

 ** _Dan Howell has joined the conversation_**


	8. g8 m8, I r8 88

_**Dan Howell has joined the conversation**_

 _Dan:_

 _Hello!_

 _Bailey:_

 _Hai m8, this is g8, i r8 8/8_

Bailey flinched, _Great, just great_ Bailey thought to herself. _They might be youtubers, but they could be any kind, don't just assume the know how to speak internet! They might be beauty gurus, or "how to _" video makers. Take it back, say it was for a friend or it was a typo or something._

 _Bailey:_

 _Oops, sorry, not sure what that was._

 _Phil:_

 _It's okay ^_^_

 _Dan:_

 _Oh, so we aren't g8, r8d 8/8?_

Bailey took sucked in a breath. Dan knew how to speak internet? She was in a load of trouble now. How could she have been so thick? Being on the internet is practically their job, or at least it's Phil's. Bailey just assumed Dan had the same job.

 _Phil:_

…

 _Dan:_

 _Much meme, Such internet, Very Aesthetic._

 _Phil:_

 _Dan! Stop it, she doesn't even know what that is, it was a just a typo_

 _They see right through you._ A voice inside Bailey's head whispered. _They know you lied, they're just being nice to you._ Bailey felt like burying herself in a mountain of blankets.

 ** _Dan:_**

 ** _But Im just a smol bean, stoop hurtning meh, when will da violence end!?%!/11!?1!?_**

 ** _Dan:_**

 ** _#StopItPhilIAmOnlyPotatoYouNeedToBeNicerMrSenpai_**

Bailey did a double take. Somehow, Dan had managed to change the font of his texts to comic sans. Wow, he must be meme trash #1. Man, was she in deep now.

 _Bailey:_

 _Um, sorry to interrupt, I have somewhat of a confession to make. I actually do know everything you guys are talking about. Sorry I lied. I just have a lot of friends, no, I can't call them friends, I have a lot of acquaintances who make fun of me when I text them that way. They just don't understand the internet, and I didn't want to assume you guys knew about it just because you make videos. You could make knitting video for all I know. So yeah, sorry :(_

 ** _Dan:_**

 ** _It's ok, I find I often have to smother my true speech too. Itz so hard!1!11_**

 _Bailey:_

 _Awe Thx m8 4 4gvn me!11!1!1! *le blush_

 _Phil:_

 _I love how you transitioned from formal and polite to absolute (pardon me) meme trash._

 _Bailey:_

 _It's one of the few talents I have that i'm proud of, thanks m8._

 _Phil:_

 _It is a hardened skill that's difficult to acquire. :p_

 _Bailey:_

 _Ok Dan, I have to ask, how the hell did you change your font?_

 ** _Dan:_**

 ** _I SHAL NEVR TEL!1!1!_**

 ** _Dan:_**

 ** _(Just use the menu tab on the left and then click "change font")_**

 ** _Bailey:_**

 ** _thx m8 I r8 this service 8/8_**

 _Phil:_

 _No, plz, Im drowning in the ironic use of comic sans RIP._

 **Bailey:**

 **um, so maybe I can come back over tomorrow, and meet Dan IRL?**

 **Dan:**

 **that soundz good!**

 **Bailey:**

 **yayyy! :D**

 **Dan:**

 **yayyy! :D**

Phil:

Yayyyy! :D :D :D 

Bailey came back to the apartment the next day, and it went way smoother than the first visit. After a little talking Bailey agreed to move in with Dan and Phil. Sure, it may seem like a split second decision, but Bailey didn't have much of a choice. Plus, she would get to hang out with Dan. The Dan that lived here reminded her of what he was like when she had first met him, before he went all dark and crude. Except this Dan stayed nice. This Dan actually cared about her feelings. This Dan didn't try to kill her… Oh wait, I wasn't supposed to reveal that yet? Oopsie Daisies... 


	9. Dreaming

_Bailey was dreaming. She could tell that much. All her dreams seem to start the same way. With her standing inside a big white empty room. Bailey waited, her dreams usually took a minute or two to start. Bailey kept waiting, nothing. "HelloooOoooo" She said, yelling out to the space she was occupying. Bailey always wondered why she could never control her dreams. She had read somewhere that if you knew you were dreaming, that you could control them. But Bailey never had control, the only thing she could do is be aware of herself._

 _Suddenly the white walls fade into a house, Bailey's childhood home. It appears to be Christmas. Bailey is 19 years old here, and she looks way more outgoing and open than in current times. Bailey is sitting on a couch with someone, Bailey is talking to a boy. Jack. Bailey clearly has a crush on this boy. He is tall, outspoken and very confidant._

 _"Jaaaack!" Bailey says, blushing. "You know I don't like Steven like that."_

 _"I know" Jack says, laughing. "I'm sorry."_

 _An older woman walks into the living room. "Hey you two, hope I'm not interrupting, but It's dinner time!"_

 _"Thanks mom" Bailey says. "We'll be right out."_

 _Baileys mom walks out of the room, closing the door._

 _"Have you ever had a first kiss?" Bailey asks._

 _"No," Jack replies, blushing. "Have you?"_

 _Bailey blushes too. "No"_

 _"Kind of embarrassing, isn't it?"_

 _"What? To be 19 and not have kissed anybody?"_

 _"Yeah." Jack says. "Um, would you mind if I kissed you right now?"_

 _"Well, I mean, if you want to, don't kiss me just to get it over with though"_

 _"What?" Jack asks, looking confused._

 _"Well, I mean, don't just kiss me so you can say you've kissed someone before. It takes away the special feeling, or so I'm told."_

 _"By who? Your grandma?" Jack teases._

 _"No, you dumb dumb! I just think it would be weird to kiss someone you don't, um, like." Bailey says, her voice slowly deteriorating into a whisper._

 _"But I like you."_

 _"I like you too" She replies, quietly._

 _"I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear you just now."_

 _"I like you."_

 _"What was that?"_

 _"I said that I like you, dummy!" Baileys says, blushing._

 _"Well, you don't have to be so passionate about it, although, I like me too."_

 _She glares at him, trying to be intimidating. She fails. Laughing, she pushes Jack off of the couch. Bailey goes to tackle him before he can get back up, but Jack puts out his hand._

 _"Um, I, have something to tell you." He says, biting his lower lip._

 _"Oh, what is it?" Bailey says, confusion in her tone._

 _"Well, you see..." Jack starts._

 _Suddenly Bailey's mom comes back. "Dinner table, now!" She says._

 _"Come on, you can tell me after dinner, right?" Bailey says, getting up to leave the room. Jack looks worried, but he nods, grabbing Baileys outstretched hand, and sitting up. The room fades to white._

 _Bailey paces the white room. She doesn't understand why her subconscious decided to remind her of Jack. Jack wasn't exactly who she wanted to remember right now. Why did she decide to remember? The room starts to fade again, Bailey looks up in anticipation, waiting for her next dream to start._

 _The white room fades into a different room, it appears to be a bedroom. The walls are dark purple and grey, and they are covered in artwork and the occasional poster. The curtains are a deep blue and the bed is dark brown. There is a closet, and a nightstand near the bed. Both of which are black. Resting on the nightstand is a phone._

 _Bailey walks into her room, and flops onto her bed. She picks up her phone and tries to text someone. Jack. But it doesn't work. Bailey frowns, and tries again. Nada. For the next 30 minutes she waits. Jack doesn't reply. Finally Bailey decides to text Jack's mom, Diane._

 ** _Bailey:_**

 ** _Where is Jack?_**

 ** _Diane:_**

 ** _Oh, he's at the airport, didn't he tell you?_**

 ** _Bailey's heart starts to race._**

 ** _Bailey:_**

 ** _He is what now? He didn't tell me anything!_**

 ** _Bailey starts to panic. Calm down, she tells herself, he's probably just going away for the weekend or something, if it was really important he would have told you._**

 ** _Diane:_**

 ** _Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry, but Jack is going to France for 3 years._**

 ** _Bailey did a double take, no, a triple take._**

 ** _Bailey:_**

 ** _He can't just leave for 3 years without saying goodbye!_**

 ** _Diane:_**

 ** _Well, I beg to differ, his flight leaves in 2 minutes, he's already boarding._**

 _Part of Bailey really wanted to be like a romantic movie character and run or drive all the way there, but she knew it was impossible. She tried texting Jack one more time, to no avail. "My best friend is leaving me for 3 years, and without even telling me" Bailey thought. In the coming years this day would haunt Bailey to no end. Her best friend since age 3, leaving her for France, without so much as a word. Bailey collapses onto her bed, a mess of tears and anger. The scene fades to white._

 _The white room comes into focus and Bailey is sitting there, completely shell shocked. Bailey didn't want to remember that day, much less see it again. Her heart is beating inside her chest. The nonexistent walls of the room seem to be closing in. She can't breathe. Bailey needs to wake up. Normally the dream would be over by now. Why isn't she waking up? The room fades to white as Bailey realized that she has more dreams to come._

 _The scene fades in. Bailey is around 22 years old now. Her hair has been dyed from its natural light brown to greyish, bluish, purple. She has a nose ring and wears all black. She is standing in a University dorm, looking at a small stack of packed boxes._

 _"Good bye, Univercity, thanks for everything." She says out loud, seemingly to herself._

 _A girl, presumably her flatmate, walks in. She has blonde hair and a mint green shirt on. Jeans and running shoes, an odd combo if you were to ask Bailey._

 _"It's been nice living with you for the past couple of years" The girl says._

 _"Yeah, you too Claire."_

 _"Want help with the last load?" Claire asks._

 _"Sure"_

 _They carry out all the boxes onto a moving truck, and close its doors. Bailey's father is at the wheel and he waves to her as he drives away, taking her stuff back to her childhood home._

 _"So, did you find out yet?" Claire asks Bailey._

 _"Find out what?"_

 _"Jack is coming back in 3 months."_

 _With that one statement Baileys whole world comes crashing down. She had moved out of her parents house for the second half of her 2nd year at Uni, she had cut all contact with her old friends, and she had hidden all of her and Jack's stuff in her parents attic. All in a vain attempt to move on from Jack. But It didn't work. And now Jack was coming back, after 3 years of never talking to him, Bailey would be able to see him in real life. And when she did Bailey was going to punch his lights out. And then get that first kiss she never got from him._

 _The dream shifts to another scene, this time without the white room. Bailey is standing alone in a park, on a sunny day. She looks the same, just slightly different clothes. She looks to her right, and sees a figure down the road. It's drawing closer and closer to her. It's Jack. Jack walks up to Bailey, He seems foreign and yet familiar. Distant, yet present. Warm, yet harsh. Or maybe all of that was just how Bailey was seeing him. Bailey goes to speak, to tell him how much she has missed him, and how much she hates him, and how for some reason she still wants to be friends. And then Jack opened his mouth._

 _"Hey"_

 _"Hey? That's all you say to me, after 3 years of dead silence, all you can say is 'Hey'?" The anger is palpable in Bailey's eyes. Several years of pent up aggression and sadness, held within._

 _"What do you want me to say Bailey? 'Hey Bailey, I'm sorry for leaving you for 3 years and not talking to you'?"_

 _"Yes, that is exactly what I wanted to hear. Do you know how hard it was for me when you just left? You were all I had Jack."_

 _"Exactly, that was part of the reason I left. I was the only person you had. I might have been your best friend, but you weren't always mine." At the last sentence Jack looked away, as it fearing Bailey's reaction._

 _"What?" At this point Bailey has tears streaming down her face._

 _"That's right, you might not know it, but you were a giant cling on. I was your only friend, and because of that I could only hang out with other friends if you weren't bored. And since you had no friends, you were bored a lot."_

 _"Well I'm sorry that I liked hanging out with you so much, maybe I should have just left you and let you hang out with other people. Who are these 'other friends' anyway?"_

 _"Ben, Simon, and Charlie, if you must know. Don't get me wrong, I loved being with you, but I'm not the type of person who can just have one friend. It gets claustrophobic."_

 _Baileys face looks as if it can't process what her ears are hearing. "So, basicly, you didn't want to be near me anymore, so you just left, out of the blue?"_

 _"I don't need to live my entire life right next to you Bailey. You made me feel trapped. Remember that night, right before I left? I was going to tell you that I was leaving. When you asked if it could wait, I realized it could. I knew if I told you you would freak out. I had to break free from you."_

 _"So, are you saying that I was holding you back? You felt as if you couldn't trust me to act like an adult?"_

 _"I'm sorry Bailey, I didn't see any other way. We were growing apart, and I didn't have the guts to bring that up to you. I cared about you, you know. I think I even loved you. But loving you is what got me trapped in the first place." Jack's eyes were misty, he looked away to avoid eye contact._

 _"So," Bailey choked out. "You're saying that you loved me, and so you had to leave me?"_

 _Jack nodded. "I felt trapped in our friendship, I needed some fresh air."_

 _Bailey nodded her head. "I get it, I think. You put your carrier above our friendship."_

 _Jack looked guilty. "Bailey, I, well, it's hard to explain, but I-"_

 _Bailey cuts him off. "No, I get it, and I have to say, it makes sense. You shouldn't have been held back by me. You made the right choice, and I respect that. So far your life seems to be going great without me. You know what? Let's keep it that way. Goodbye, Jack"_

 _Bailey turns away from him, and runs away crying. Jack stands there, guilt palpable in his eyes. The scene fades to white._

 _Back in the white room Bailey is sitting to the side, crying. What did she do to deserve this? Normally she didn't have so many painful memories all in a row. Hopefully that was the last one. Hopefully it would be over now. The room starts to fade to white, Bailey has no hope left._

 _The white fades away, Bailey seems a little older now, around 23. She's sitting in the library, reading a book about cats. Suddenly someone speaks 'You know, cats are my favorite, because they're just like me. My moods switch so fast, and I never go to bed on time." Bailey turns and sees a tall brown haired boy watching her. "Hi, my name is [Dan]" he says, moving his hands to make [ ] signs when he says his name. Bailey puts her book down. "Well, hi, Dan, my name is [Bailey]" Bailey says, mirroring Dan's hand movements. Dan smiles at her, and it's a genuine smile too. Bailey smiles back._

 _The scene shifts. Bailey is showing Dan around her room. "And this is my poster wall." She says, referring to the far side of her room, which now has loads of posters covering its surface. "Wow, this is so cool. Hey, you like Fall Out Boy too?" Dan asks. Bailey smiles. "Yeah," She says. "Imagine dragons is my all time favorite though." "Who's that?" Dan asks. "Here, lemme show you" Bailey grabs her phone and a pair of earbuds. She hands one to Dan._

 _Bailey and Dan start to listen to music together, and soon they do it everyday. After a while it's become their thing. Every day they would meet and listen to music together, and just sit calmly. They didn't need anything specific to do, all they needed was each others company._

 _The white room fades back into view. Bailey is looking horrified at this point. "Please, no, not the next memory, anything but that." She pleads. But at this point it's out of her control. The room fades away._

 _The dream fades into view, Dan and Bailey are walking somewhere. Suddenly, everything is black. Dan and Bailey are at the library. Everything goes black again. Dan and Bailey at looking at old books. Everything is black. Bailey is on the floor bleeding. Everything is black. Dan is walking away, wiping his mouth, red liquid falling on the floor. Everything is black. A ambulance siren is heard in the distance. Everything is black. The black does not fade, the siren draws closer._

 _{A/N I just wanted to say thanks to Issalia3 for being supportive and thanks for the nicest review I've ever gotten it really made my day. -Florence23}_


	10. Sick

It had been a little while since Bailey had moved in, and things in the flat were going ok. Except for one little problem. Bailey was sick, and Dan and Phil had noticed. Bailey knew what was going on, but the first month of living with Dan and Phil had been nice, so she didn't want to ruin it with being ill. she had only vomited around 6 or 7 times, but it was starting to add up. At one point Dan even confronted her about it.

"Hey Bailey, are you ok?" Dan asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?" Baileys says, trying to sidestep around Dan.

"Well, you just seem to be getting sick a lot, so I was wondering what was going on." Dan didn't let her pass.

"Oh, well the first two times it was food poisoning, which you know since we all got it."

"Yeah, that takeout food was really bad."

"And one time it was motion sickness from spinning in the spinny chair."

"Why didn't you tell us you get motion sick?"

"Because spinning is fun, silly!"

"And all the rest?"

"The most recent ones have all been because of my, well, um, _my period_." Bailey whispers.

Dan looked a little concerned, also, a little embarrassed. "Well, if that's the only problem then I guess you could take tums or something?"

"Yeah." Bailey said, a vacant expression in her eyes. " I guess I could take tums, _or somethin_ g." At the word 'something' Bailey's eye's flicker. Dan could swear she whispered the word 'blood' under her breath, but he was probably just imagining things. It was just the vampirey side of him acting up, right? Bailey finally succeeds in getting around Dan, and almost runs to her room, locking the door. Dan shrugs his shoulders, walking towards his room. He locks the door behind him. Dan walks over to his mirror. He tugs the neck of his shirt to the left and down a little, to reveal two black dots, about 3 centimeters apart. Dan sighs. _Why is my life so complicated?_ He thought to himself. If only he knew how much more complicated it was about to get.

{A/N sorry that chapter was so short, the next one is coming very soon! If you have enjoyed this fic so far then please leave a review! Thank you -Florence23}


	11. Monster

{A/N Hello! Just wanted to say that I don't own the lyrics to Imagine Dragons song _Monster_. Although I love it and listen to it over 9,000 times a day, I can't say that it's my own. The lyrics are used directly and indirectly in this chapter, and if you want to you can listen to the song while you read this chapter. It's not required and personally it distracts me, but I have friends who love to read that way, so if you want to then I fully recommend it! -Florence23}

Despite what Bailey had told Dan, she knew it wasn't food poisoning, motion sickness, or cramps. It was the part of her that was hidden deep inside. She was slowly turning into a monster, a monster, and it kept growing stronger. It was eating away at her core, it became the only feeling she gave any thought to.

The only word she could describe it with was urge. It was an urge, and a powerful one too. An urge for what, you may ask? An urge for blood. Bailey wanted to drink the blood of another human being, and it repulsed her to the very core. When ever she ate a meal it didn't seem to satisfy her stomach. When she drank water her throat was left parched.

Nothing seemed to hold substance for her anymore. She dreamt of the red liquid, and the salvation it would bring her. But she hadn't given in just yet. She still ate 3 meals a day, and drank enough glasses of water to seem like she was normal. All in a vain attempt to hide from the truth.

 _ **Knocking, they were knocking on the door**_

"Hey, are you ok?"

"Bailey…?"

"Bailey, are you ok?"

"Bailey, please answer us! We're worried about you!"

Dan and Phil were outside the bathroom door, yelling at Bailey. She had locked herself inside when she felt her body getting ready to retch. Blood was the only cure for it, but Bailey was determined to never give in, even if it meant starving herself.

Recently the urge had grown even stronger, and her body was rejecting the normal food at a more consistent rate. Dan and Phil had noticed, and they were concerned for Bailey's health. Bailey lied to them, telling them it was her period, and yes, cramps _can_ make you vomit violently. Bailey knew that most people didn't actually react to their cramps like this, but once in awhile they became powerful enough to have that reaction. Bailey had done her research well, and it checked out with Dan and Phil, but that doesn't mean they didn't worry.

 _ **I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,**_

"Yeah, I'm ok, just my period, and, um, feminine stuff?" Bailey said.

 _ **I'm running away from the demons inside me,**_

"Well, ok, if you say so"

 _ **A monster, a monster, I've turned into a monster.**_

 _ **A monster, a monster, and it keeps getting stronger.**_

At this point Bailey was blatantly lying, only so that Dan and Phil would leave her alone, she could handle this problem by herself just fine... Right?


	12. This was my Paper

Bailey was looking through her old Keep homework, and she found a hidden essay. Her only written proof of Vampires. She had written it when she was 12, and never looked back. Ever since she had gotten the Awareness chip implanted into her phone she had stopped trusting physical substance. She walked through the apartment, reading her handywork. Dan and Phil had been out for the day, and Bailey was glad for the privacy. Revisiting this old work made her pull up memories.

Suddenly she felt it, an urge. They came more and more often these days, and were becoming harder and harder to control. She placed the papers down on the living room table and ran to her room, locking the door. This did virtually nothing, but it made her feels more secure. Bailey was so sick and tired of having to go through this almost every day. She shakily got up from the floor and was about to go the the kitchen to see if she could force herself to eat some normal food, when Dan and Phil came home.

Maybe she forgot about it, maybe she left it on purpose for Dan to find. She didn't know, and she didn't really care. She was tired of hiding it, and even though it meant that she would never have a secret again, she didn't care. She was tired of hiding from Dan and Phil, from her friends and family, and from herself. Bailey was tired of hiding. Bailey didn't care about anything anymore. Bailey didn't care at all.

Dan and Phil came home from a busy day out in London. Dan dropped his keys on the living room table as Phil went off to his room. That was when he saw it. That was when he saw the carefully written two page essay that would change his life even more drastically than it had been intended to.

Dan picked it up, it was written a long time ago, from the looks of it. It was apparently written by B. T. S. Dan saw that this paper's writer's initials matched Bailey's. The handwriting was very similar too. It spooked Dan a little that he had already memorized Bailey's handwriting, why did he do that? It briefly flashed through his mind that Bailey's initials spelled out "B.T.S." and it made him laugh (or rather, blow air out of his nose, am i right, people of the internet?), since it also stood for "Behind The Scenes".

His cut his own laugher short when he saw the title of the paper. "Vampires and Awareness". _Vampires,_ Dan thought to himself, _she wrote about vampires. Did she somehow find out about me and Phil already?_ Dan and Phil had been out of the apartment for most of the day, _She couldn't have followed Phil and I the entire time, could she?_ Dan and Phil were not stupid, they had been very secretive when they talked about being Vampires. Had they even said anything about it while they were out? No… Right?

 _ **Bump!**_

Dan heard Phil yelp in pain. Dan sighed, Phil had probably hit his head on the doorway again. He had to admit that it took skill to do it every time, without fail. Dan stuffed the paper into his back pocket and walked towards Phil's room, calling out to Phil's name as he went. Phil yelled back to confirm that he was, indeed, okay.

Little did he know that Bailey had chosen this time to peak her head out of her room. She barely held in a gasp when she saw that her missing essay was tucked away in Dan's pocket. In the back of her mind she knew that she had left it there, taunting Dan. But now, seeing it in his pocket, Bailey regretted her irrational decision/mistake that let Dan find out the truth.


	13. Flashback

_Phil was walking home. It was a foggy day, and he couldn't see where he was going. he felt something, a sharp piercing feeling on the side of his neck. He fell down to his knees and dropped what he was carrying. As his vision faded, he saw a dark figure leaning over him, with a glint of humor in their eye. The last thing he saw, before closing his eyes, was what he presumed to be his own blood, slowly trickling down the sidewalk..._

 _Next thing he knew, he was lying on something soft, his eyes closed, hearing words that would eventually haunt him._

 _ **I'm so sorry Dan**_ ... _**I can't believe what you must feel like**_ ... _**How can we help ...**_ _**Are you ok ...**_ _**How are you coping**_ ... _**Jeez, Phil was your biffle, what are you going to do now**_ ... _**I hope you don't stay sad for too long**_ ... _**Where were you when it happened**_ ... _**Are you sad**_ ... _**Will you ever move on**_ ... _**Have you looked yet ...**_ _**It's a shame, dead at such a young age ...**_ _ **How did he die ... I'm so sorry you have to see Phil dead like this, Dan**_

 _Wait, What? Phil wasn't dead! Phil was totally alive! Phil tried to open his eyes and sit up, but he found he couldn't move. Phils panic started to grow with each second that went by. Suddenly all the voices seemingly disappeared. Through his eyelids he saw a shadow looming over his frozen body. At this point Phil's panic levels were at an all time high, making his heart race overly fast. With this unexpected speed up of the heart Phils body jolted itself out of the statue like state. Phil opened up his eyes, and saw that he was… In a coffin? Phil looked around and saw that he was in what he assumed was a funeral service room. He turned his head and saw a figure turning away from him, Dan. Phil was overjoyed to see his best friend, so much so that he grabbed Dan's coat and yelled out to him._

" _Don't go, it's ok!"_

 _Dan slowly turned around and looked Phil in the eye. Phil saw so many emotions in Dan's eyes. Fear, confusion, anger, and even hatred? Dan ripped his jacket from Phil's grip and ran out the door, leaving Phil confused, sitting in a coffin. Suddenly he heard whispering, even though there was no one in the room._

Phil blinks and he is now sitting in his bed, at home. But his dream is still vividly in his memory. He can still hear the whispering.


	14. Dropped the Paper

Phil was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he stumbled into the living room. Dan and Bailey were talking with each other, while looking at a piece of paper.

"Hey" Phil said.

They both jumped.

"Hey" Bailey replied. "What's up?"

"That's what I wanted to ask you guys. What's that piece of paper?"

"It's the answer to our problems, Phil!" Dan said excitedly.

"What problems?" Phil asked, although he had an inkling of an idea.

"You know, that whole thing about how we are vampires now?"

"Dan! You can't just-"

"Relax Phil, I already know."

"What did you do Dan?"

"Bailey dropped this paper, and it explains everything!" Dan said, shoving it at Phil.

"Yeah, I didn't mean to drop it, but I'm glad I did." Bailey said, an almost fake smile plastered on her face.

Phil took the paper from Dan, and sat down on the couch next to him. His eyes scanning the pages in his hands.

"If you want we could go over it paragraph by paragraph." Bailey offered, looking as if she would rather not.

"That sounds like a good idea, what do you think, Phil?" Dan asked.

Phil didn't respond. His eyes had found one particular part of the page, and he didn't like what he saw. Dan asked his opinion again, and was met with more silence. Bailey put her hand on his shoulder, which was a little awkward seeing as he is over 6 feet tall.

"I know it's weird, but I bet if we go through it together it will make sense." Bailey told Phil.

Phil sighed, he knew he and Dan would have to learn about themselves at some point, but so far he was enjoying the blissfulness of pretending they were normal.

"Yeah, yeah, ok, let's do it." Phil said, reddening.

"PHIL!" Dan almost squealed, taking things to an inappropriate place, as usual.

Bailey and Phil pushed Dan off the couch.


	15. This is your Paper

_Vampires and Awareness:_

 _A paper by Bailey T. S._

"Is that you?"

"No, Dan, I just happen to own this essay written by someone who shares my name."

 _This is my paper on Vampires and Awareness. The first page is about the Vampire; Its eating habits, the process of Turning, and how it interacts with other species. The second page is about Awareness, and just general knowledge of the Aware community._

"How old were you when you wrote this?"

"Hmm, I actually dunno Phil, maybe, like, 12?"

 _You start as a young vampire. For the first couple of days you're totally fine, you don't even notice the burning need to blood. But after a couple of blissful days you start to notice the thirst slowly increases._

"That is…"

"Descriptive."

"Thanks guys."

 _You can survive maybe 3 months before primal desire wins over and you attack the human nearest to you. Eventually, everyone snaps, and they disappear for exactly 30 days. They go around the world, hunting people for their blood. Some kill everyone in sight when they are like this, others only prey on a few select options. After 30 days the person, now half vampire, returns home, with no memory of the last month._

"Wait, that's why we can't remember anything Phil!"

"Yeah, um, about that."

"What about that?"

"Well, I kinda had a dream…"

"That's probably the next stage of Turning. If you two dorks would continue reading 12 year old me's paper, then you would see that."

 _A vampire stays in this half blood sucker, half human state until they can remember their absence. Once the memories come back the person is fully Turned and there is no going back._

"So, what was your dream about?"

"Wow Bailey, going from snarky to intrested in 10 seconds flat."

"Shut up Dan."

"Well, I was walking somewhere, then a shadow attacked me! I fell on the ground and I think I was bleeding."

"That was probably the vampire who bit you's shadow. That was probably the bite scene."

"That sounds like a crime show, The Bite Scene!"

"Really Dan?"

"What? It does!"

"Anyways…. The next thing I knew I was in a coffin! People were whispering about me, saying I was dead! Then I was able to move out of the coffin, and Dan was there!"

"I don't remember that"

"Well since you got bit after Phil you will probably take a week to start remembering things."

"I do remember going up to Phil's lifeless body though."

"What?"

"Yeah, you were looking at me, and your hand was, it was twitching. You tried to say something, but then you, you just died. Like, there was no heartbeat, I checked."

"I don't remember that at all."

"I just kind of sat there, holding your dead hand until the ambulance came to get you. You were announced DOA."

"I'm, I'm really sorry Dan."

"No, don't be, it's not like it's your fault or anything. Anyways, what happened after I apeared at your coffin?"

"Well, you were turned away from me, and everyone else had left the room. I reached out to grab your arm, because I didn't want you to go. I said 'Don't go, it's ok!' or something along those lines. Then you turned to look at me, and I swear, you looked mortified."

" _..."_

" _And then I woke up and came in here and found you guys!"_

" _..."_

" _Let's keep reading!"_

 _A Vampire infects its prey the first time it bites a human (although they are also known to occasionally bite elves too.)._

"Wait, wait, wait, Elves exist? My nerdy brain can't handle this."

"Yeah, what is this, some crappy magical AU fanfic?"

"No, it's real life, or maybe we're just characters in a story! oooOoooh!"

"Bailey, you've sent Dan into an existential crisis."

"Oops, sorry Dan."

"Continue reading as I lie on the ground, pondering the meaning of existence."

 _Whoever they bite first usually dies, but around 15% live through it and become a young vampire. The term "young vampire" refers to the fact that you are not a vampire yet, but you will eventually._

 _Before the Turning begins you could try one of many miracle cures, though they never really work. Some people gave up and starved themselves until they gave into the lust._

"This could totally work for a game of innuendo bingo."

"Dan!"

 _These were usually the most bloodthirsty out of all the Turned. Many studies show that the sooner you drink blood after you've been bit, the less people you kill when Turning. Most people kill around 2-4 humans, before being satisfied with only draining someone half way, leaving them to have a chance at a recovery._

"Are you trying to tell me that Phil, angel bean Phil, KILLED people? Yeah right."

"You have to remember it wasn't even his choice at the time."

 _Of course, the ones who push it away the longest usually kill up to about 10 people, and they never settle for half draining. When people come back from the Turning they are usually different, but unless you're good friends with them you would never notice. Once you've fully Turned you can go up to 6 months without blood sucking, only eating 'normal' foods, but you can't escape it forever._

"Wait, so we aren't done with drinking blood? We have to do it biannually? Nooooo!"

"Oh hush, Dan"

 _Most Turned only half suck people every 3-5 months, because the human side of them is still repulsed with the idea of killing a fellow human._

 _Of course, sometimes it's not a human they infect. Although humans are the most common target for vampires, they will also prey on fairies, elves, and even werewolves._

"THERE ARE EVEN MORE SPECIES? I CANNOT HANDLE THIS."

"Calm down Dan."

"You calm down, Phil! How can you not be excited at this fact?"

"I don't know, I just know that there is probably even more stuff to learn. So I guess I'm saving my excitement up for the end?"

"You two are so weird."

 _In the modern day and age people have come to expect a black and white diffrence between vampires and werewolfs, when in reality they have more of a sibling rivalry type of relationship. Of course, once you're bit by a vampire you are immune to werewolfs, and vice versa. While vampires and werewolfs increase their population by infecting other species, Humans, Fairies, and Elves populate in the more traditional sense._

"'Populate in the more traditional sense' Well well well, looks like 12 year old Bailey is so mature she can't even say the word 'sex'."

"Shove off Dan, remember that this was for my mom."

"Your mom? Well she should know all about sex, she did make you."

"DAN!"

"What Phil?"

"How have you managed to live with him for so long, Phil?"

"I honestly have no clue"

 _Many have studied the differences between Turned human and elves, as fairies are immune to both bites. They find that Turned humans are more aggressive and blunt, but also faster, while elves are agile, flirtatious, and even seductive. As the general population of the world has no idea vampires, elves, and all these other seemingly mythical creatures exist, we as a community like to keep quiet._

"So, Bailey, what are you?"

"Um… I don't really know?..."

"Me either, wanna lay on the floor and ponder the universe with me?"

"No, I mean I don't really know my race. I mean, my mom is human and elf, and my dad is human and fairy, so by that logic I'm 25% fairy, 25% elf, and 50% human. But genes are weird, I never got tested to see for sure. I mean, I am triracial, but I don't know how evenly I am split."

 _People who are Aware of the mythical world do have a way of communication though, it's called The Keep. The Keep is almost the same thing as the internet, only it contains more info about the magical hidden world. It also allows people who are Aware to be able to talk freely, get doctorly advice on things that would make a normal doctor run far away, set up meetings with your own kind, and monitor the globes current awareness. Only people who are Aware can easily access The Keep, simply by getting a tiny implant into their laptops, phones, or computers. If you know the right people you can get one pretty fast after you become Aware._

"Oooh! I want an implant! Whenever I try to search on vampires I get nothing but Twilight fanfiction."

"I have extra ones, if you guys want."

"That would be great, thanks Bailey."

"No problem Phil."

 _In the community you would sometimes stumble upon a multiracial person, such as a fairyhuman, or an elvenwerewolf. Studies show that around 1 in every 10 thousand people are like that, and, using our foggy knowledge that there are around 10,000,000 people who are Aware, we can say that there are around 1000 people who are multiracial. People are mostly accepting of these people, as it's natural (for the most part), and it can create some amazing people. Did you know that 1 in every 700 people you meet are Aware? For instance, did you know that Whitney Houston was actually a humanelf? Thats right, but in this rare case she actually never became Aware. When our community finds someone who is Unaware, we try to let them live a normal life, because, hey, let's be honest here, holding back a secret like this, especially when you're famous, is life changing._

"Wait, if being two races is so rare, then what are the chance of you-"

"Just wait and see Dan. Wait and see."

 _Once in awhile there is someone who is more than 2 races. In recent years this number has been dwindling. It used to be around 1 in every 20 thousand, but it's numbers have plummeted to a measly 1 in every 10 million. That means that there are around only 10 people who are like this left on Earth. Many suspect it is because the community of people who are Aware, (or AC, standing for "Aware Community", as some call us.), have been strongly pushing for less interbreeding, mostly because of all the disorders that come with it, and because as we interbreed our original species start to loose their meaning. Out of the 10 triracial people that exist, we have only found 2, and they are both Unaware._

"This was written before I discovered myself. I am the third triracial person, and I am Aware. Of course, they think I'm dead, soooo…."

"Woah! You're like a super rare pokemon."

"Yes Phil, I am a collectible pet you fight other pets with."

"Well, do you have a better simile?"

"No…"

 _A few people speculate that there are one or two people who are quadracial, being all three races of human, elf, and fairy, along with either the vampire virus, or the werewolf virus. But Most people dismiss this, as this kind of person would immediately raise a red flag in the community. This person could be a very dangerous combination of almost every species, and the fact that we can't find anyone with this much power goes to show that no one like this exists at the present time._

"Is that still true?"

"Is what still true?

"That there is no quadracial person currently out there?"

"..."

"..."

"Yeah, I mean, of course there isn't any quads. I mean, how would I even know?"

"Well, ok, if you say so."

{A/N I just wanted to say that this is, so far, the longest I've ever stuck with a story, and that I'm really proud, so um yeah. And thanks for reading all of it! :D -Florence23}


	16. Magic on Accident

"So, how does the AC keep people from seeing magic on accident?" Phil asked.

"Well, they often don't have too, most people with magic are pretty good at iding it. If they aren't then a public incident occurs." Bailey explained.

"So," Dan said. "What happens when a public incident occurs?"

Bailey paled. "Well, you see, there have only been a few within the last 100 years."

Phil looked at her, curious.

"There are only two that are known to the general public, although there is a more reclusive story that recently came to light."

"How recently?" Phil asked her.

"Less than a month ago" Bailey replied. "And it's the weirdest one yet."

"So, go on then, tell us!" Dan said, impatient.

"Well, alright" Bailey said, beginning her story.

"The first of the three stories is the best, in my opinion. His name was Jeremy Sanders, and he was 13 years old. Jeremy was in the 7th grade when he did it. He accidentally summoned a badger mole. Luckily the teacher was Aware, so she was able to get everyone out of the building before they saw anything. She then carefully removed it and released it into the woods. Needless to say the news saw some of this, and she was given an award, for "getting rid of the largest beaver we've ever seen". Later that day the teacher took Jeremy to see C.P.S. (the counsel for the protection of secrecy). They decided that Jeremy had a rare gift, and he was omitted from school to train as a wild beast escape tracker. I think he's about 21 now, and he recently helped catch one of the remaining wild unicorns. It was headed straight for Vegas. He caught it and safely released it back into the magical realm. When stories like this go around, the AC news casters like to change names, until the person is old enough to be put out into the world. On Jeremy's 18th birthday he revealed to the entire AC that his true name is Steve Adams. Steve has many little kids' dream job. Helping wild beasts stay safe."

There was a pause.

"Wow, that sounds amazing." Phil said, stars in his eyes.

"Yeah, it sounds like the AC has things handled pretty well as far as public magic goes." Dan commented.

"As far as this story tells us, yes, it does. Every child from the age of 5 and up knows this story. It's in every single one of The Keep's programed lessons. The second story is a little less known, though still common knowledge for most Aware adults."

"The Keep has history lessons? Cool!" Phil commented.

"What's the second story?" Dan asked, narrowing his eyes, as if he knew the next story wasn't quite as nice.

"The second story takes a little while to learn. It's only available to people over the age of 16. If you try and access it before you are that old, it locks you out of the system for a day. Trust me, I know."

"Why are they so uptight about little kids hearing the second story?" Phil asked, looking a bit worried.

"Well, as you saw in the first story, the AC handled things pretty well. But in this next story things went a bit darker than planned… Her name, or rather, the name given to her, was Hasley Poland. She was 8 years old when it happened, and she was in the 2nd grade. That's what makes this story so sad. Hasley was on the playground, chasing butterflies. She wanted to make them like her, but her dancing only made them fly away. Hasley didn't understand why hey flew away, so she shook her fists at them, and to her surprise, a column of green fire came out of her hands. At first this scared Hasley, but after a little testing she got the hang of it. She ran around the playground, lighting fire to every butterfly that refused to "be friends" with her. She was a vengeful 8 year old. Only little kids saw her do this, so of course no one believed young Hasley, except for her own mother, who was horrified that her daughter had developed the powers of fire. Hasleys mother went on The Keep the night Hasley told her about it, and found the power suppressing drug. Hasley's mom had fire powers when she was young too, but she had caused several injuries, and so she had overdosed herself on the power suppressing drug, and she lost every magical ability she ever had. Hasley's mom wanted her daughter to never have the power, so she ordered it, and from age 8, to age 14 Hasley had to take it everyday. At first it seemed like it was working, and Hasley was a very happy girl. But around the age of 14 Hasley started to display fire powers again, as if the drug didn't even have an effect anymore. As if she had outgrown it. Hasleys mother went to the C.P.S. and they suggested giving her twice the dose, twice a day, as it would eradicate all traces of magic in her body, forever. And again, it seemed to work. But again, at the age of 16 Hasley started to display powers again. This time the C.P.S. told Hasley's mom the inevitable. Hasley would have to learn to control her power. But Hasley's mom hated this idea, because she had always feared her daughter would become like her, burning people on accident. So she made a choice, while ignoring the C.P.S.. The C.P.S. saw that the mother was doing this, but turned a blind eye, saying that it was the mother's choice, as it was her kid. Big mistake. The mother overdosed Hasley and for a little while Hasley didn't notice. But by the time she had turned 17 Hasley was ill. The C.P.S. could come in at anytime to stop the mother from giving the daughter drugs. Hasley knew this, and so she sent a letter to them, asking for help. Trying to escape the fate her mother has inadvertently given her. But the C.P.S. once again turned a blind eye. Hasley talked to her mom, but even when the mother agreed to let her stop, it was too late. The damage was done. Hasley died later that year. Earlier this year, on the one year anniversary of Hasley's death, her true name was revealed. Her name was Amy Fisher, and she encompaces one of the AC's lowest moments to date."

A much longer pause followed this second story. Dan spoke up first, he was close to crying.

"So, I guess the AC isn't so good at dealing with public magic as they want everyone to think."

"No, they aren't." Bailey said, staring him dead in the eyes.

"That was a horrible story, why did you tell us that story?" Phil asked, rhetorically, as he hugged his knees to his chest.

"Because, you asked me to," Bailey responded anyway. "And because it's important for you to know."

"So, you said there was one more story that recently surfaced?" Dan asked, wanting to move on from the tragic tale.

"Yeah, there is. Are you ready, Phil?" Bailey said, tentatively.

"Um, yeah, I think so." Phil said, still hugging his knees.

"This third story is about Silena Turner. A 16 year old girl in 10th grade. Silena was triracial, and she knew of her powers, but she wasn't supposed to use them, as she was untrained. She was one of those kids who was friends with all the popular people, but she wasn't popular herself. Her story only 5 months ago, as she would have turned 23 at that time. There was a shooting at her school. Silena was fine, but one of her friends wasn't. When she thought no one was looking she placed her hands on the bullet hole and healed it. Her friend now had a bullet in her chest, but she would live. Of course, someone did see her do this, the vice principal. The vice wasted no time getting Silena to heal every bullet wound. After the incident no one really talked about what Silena did, as Silena had asked them to. In return she would heal injuries for friends, and help them feel better. About 3 months after the incident the AC sent agents to take Silena away, to teach her the ways of healing. But before they could even talk to her, Selina disappeared. Some of her friends say that they were all in the woods together, and they heard a noise. So they started to run, but Silena stood her ground, telling them she would distract whatever it was, and that they needed to run away. Her friends say they heard she behind them at one point, being chased by the creature. One second she was there, behind them, holding back the creature, next thing everyone knew, she was gone. No muffled scream, no rustling of the bushes. When people went out to look for her, they could only find her bracelet. The AC even looked, and they found nothing. The school named a hallway after Silena, and no one ever spoke of her again."

More silence.

"Why now?" Dan said.

"What?" Bailey asked.

"Why does this story surface now? Why not on the girl's 20th birthday, or her 21st? Why not right when it happened? Why now?"

"Well, some people have started to see signs that she is still out there." Bailey said.

"And what was the girl's real name anyway? Doesn't the news have to tell us?" Phil said, questionly.

"Her name was kind of weird, I can't exactly remember it right now." Bailey said, clearly lying.

"You're lying." Dan said, he was sure of it.

"Well, I, you see…" Bailey trailed off. She suddenly shot up and ran to her room, locking the door.

"Come on Bailey," Phil said, walking over to the door. "Why can't you tell us? Did you know Silena?"

A muffled sob came through the door. "If you really want to know, just look on The Keep, and you'll see."

Dan and Phil looked at each other, shrugged, and pulled out their phones. They both had new cases, equipped with the tiny implants that let them access The Keep. They only had limited knowledge of The Keep, but it navigated almost identically to the internet, just with extra knowledge. They looked for news stories, and Phil finally found it. _**Third story about public magic comes to light?**_ The article said. Dan and Phil scanned the page, as most of the story matched what Bailey had told them. Then they got to the bottom.

 _ **She is still missing to this day, and many people believe she will be missing forever! But don't despair, as some people have been finding clues that uncover more to the story. Stay tuned to see if we can find her! These days she would be around 23 years old, and she would answer to the name of Bailey Star.**_


	17. Hopeless Opus

{A/N hey, just a reminder that I don't own Imagine Dragons or their music. -Florence23}

Bailey Star. The name just stared them in the face. Bailey Star. It happened to exactly match their roommate's name. And their ages matched up too. Bailey was Selina, and Selina was Bailey.

"She faked her own death…" Dan said, whispering.

"Yeah, but I bet she had a good reason." Phil whispered back.

"You bet I did." Bailey's voice came through the door. "If I hadn't then I would have had to talk to the AC, and they would have found out that I was triracial. Then they would have announced to the entire AC that I existed, I would be trained for endless days, and if I didn't comply I would end up like Hasley Poland. Drugged and sad."

"So you healed all of your friends?" Phil said.

"Yes, it was the right thing to do. But then again, so was faking my own death."

"So now everyone in the AC thinks you are dead?" Dan asked.

"Yes."

"How did you manage to be unseen?"

"Well, my family moved town. The only people other than my mom and dad who knew I was alive was my best friend, Jack. He didn't know anything about the incident and his parents were also moving to a different city, so it worked out well. When I lived in the different city for those few years I went by a different name. Around my parents and Jack I was Bailey, but around others my name was Flora. Flora liked bright colors and flowers. When I went off to collage I put my real name down, and when I was asked questions I simply laughed and said that I had the same name. At one point Jack left to finish school in France. After college I started to use my real name outdoors again. By that time anyone who remembered anything before I moved town had long forgotten me. It felt good to be myself again."

"So, wait, why are you living here in london with us?" Phil asked, clearly confused.

"Well, Jack came back to town, and he basically told me he left for France only to escape me. He said that he liked our friendship, he even loved me, but he felt trapped in our tiny town. So he just decided to leave. He came back and he was polite, but I could tell he didn't care about me anymore. So I stopped caring about him and we went our separate ways."

"That sounds like he was a terrible boyfriend." Dan commened.

"That's the kicker though. We weren't even dating. The night before he left he told me that he liked me, and he asked me if he could kiss me. But we were interrupted, and it never happened. Because of that one event I didn't have my first kiss until I was, like, 23. Which was this year! Oh gods, I'm such a loser, I had my first kiss at the age of 23."

"I don't think that's anything to be ashamed of." Phil said comfortingly.

"Plus, I bet your first kiss was really great since you waited that long." Dan added.

Bailey paused. "Yeah, no, it kinda sucked."

"Oh. Why?" Phil asked.

"Phil! You can't just ask someone why it was bad. She might not want to share it with us." Dan said, nudging Phil.

Bailey heard them. she had the words of imagine dragons running through her head.

'Hey Mr. Cage Man let me get a fresh breath

Cherry bomb head strong I could fake my own death

Hey Mr. fate man shuffle me a ninth life

I've been wrong, go long

throwing me a sharp right

It's not a picture perfect life, not what I had in mind.

let me write my own line.

I've got this place

That I've filled with empty space

Oh I'm trying not to face what I've done

My hopeless opus'

Bailey charged forward with what she had to say.

"He tried to murder me."


	18. You look like Him

Dan turned to look at the door from which Bailey had just spoken.

"We were in the library and we were kissing and it was quite nice. He even asked me before he kissed me. Then, out of nowhere, Bam! He starts choking me. The only thing I remember after that is him walking away from me, as a siren approached. The next thing I knew I was in the hospital, doctors telling me that I had been in a coma for a week."

Silence again.

"So, did you ever get to see him thrown in prison?" Phil asked.

"Phil!" Dan screeched.

"What?"

"No, he disappeared the day we kissed. No one ever saw him again, most people didn't believe he even existed. They thought I had tripped on a book, which caused me to fall to the ground and hit my head. You know Dan, I guess I've been wanting to tell you this story for a while."

"Why just me?"

"Yeah! Why not Phil too?"

"Well you see Dan. You look exactly like him."

"Like who?" Dan says, although he knows the answer.

"Like the man who tried to kill me in the library. You have the same haircut, same voice, same height, you even have the same clothing style. If it weren't for your personality I would have guessed you were him."

Dan stood there in shock. He opened his mouth to say something, but what do you say when someone tells you that you look like a killer?

"That why I left when I first met you guys, but something was different about you Dan. The other man didn't have that little glint of light in his eyes. You did."

Dan still couldn't say anything. So Phil spoke instead.

"Bailey, why would you move in with someone who looks like the man who tried to kill you?"

"I don't know, maybe I just wanted to punch Dan in the face. Maybe I wanted to see how different Dan was from the man. I thought it might fix my fear of tall people with brown hair. I felt like I had something to prove. Plus, I had no choice as I had to live in london somewhere. Your flat was my only choice."

"Again, why london?"

"I guess I'm not really sure, I've always wanted to live in a big city. Plus, I don't want to disappoint my parents. They say they love me no matter what, but I can see their disapproving glances behind my back when I tell them I need a place to live. Also, it's nice to live near the publishing company for my books. They recently got approved and they are being printed as we speak, which is exciting."

Dan still hadn't moved since Bailey had told him of the man who looked like him. He turned away from the door and walked into his own room, shutting the door behind him. Phil stayed at the door.


	19. Killer

Dan locked his door, sitting down on the bed. _She thinks I look like her supposed killer. She thinks I'm a killer._ Dan thought. Suddenly his subconscious seemed to speak to him. _**YOU ARE A KILLER**_ _._ Dan's subconscious was clearly an idiot. _**DON'T DENY THE FEELINGS YOU HAVE. YOU KNOW YOU TRIED TO KILL HER.**_ Dan felt odd. Why would his subconscious say that? He wasn't a killer, why would he even… _**IT WAS YOU WHO TRIED TO KILL HER. YOU DON'T LOOK LIKE HER KILLER, YOU ARE HER KILLER.**_ Dan buried his face in his hands. He was a vampire, and he and Phil had both been missing for a while. Dan didn't remember anything, not like how Phil did. What if it _was_ Dan who tried to kill her. _No, it couldn't be, Bailey said that he tried to choke her, not bite her._ Dan knew it was probably just a coincidence, as choking and biting are two diffrent things, but Dan still felt guilty. He strained his neck to look at the two black dots in between his neck and shoulder. Something about them seemed eerily familiar. When he looked at them he saw a bright, happy, and _innocent_ smile. Dan shook his head, he only knew one person with a smile like that. It hadn't been him though, right? _Although, it would make sense, we both went missing on the same day._ Dan thought, although he could be wrong, the same vampire could have bitten both of them. _Bailey said that the vampire virus only affected the first person a vampire bites, if they bit both of us only one of us would have gotten it._ Dan knew it had to be true, but he didn't like it. Maybe he could just pretend he didn't know for a little while longer...

"..."

"..."

"Um, Bailey, do you wanna come out of your room now?"

"Is Dan still there?"

"Um…"

"Ok, if he's gone then sure."

Baileys door clicked as she unlocked it. She stepped out into the hallway, avoiding Phil's eyes. Although, it wasn't really that hard to do, since Phil was over 6 feet tall.

"I shouldn't have told him that."

"Well, I think it's better than continuing to not tell us."

"Phil, I just told Dan that he looks exactly like someone I made out with, and then got choked by. I just told him that someone who is his double put me in a coma."

"I-"

"Phil, you can't spin this in a positive way."

"Do you want a hug?"

Bailey looked him in the eyes for the first time. "What?"

"I asked if you wanted a hug." Phil said.

"Why would I want-"

"Your entire life you had to ditch your friends and old life. Living in fear and being alone. I thought now that you've finally been able to tell someone else you might want a hug."

Bailey simple shook her head. "I've gone long enough, I can go longer. I'm fine."

She turned away from Phil and went to enter her room.

"I know you're not." Phil whispered.

"What?"

"I said that I know you aren't fine. You don't look fine."

"Maybe you just don't me very well, Phil."

"That's not a very good excuse for turning down a hug."

Bailey could see she wasn't going to get out of this so easily. She decided to lie, again. It was the only thing she knew how to do anymore.

"You know, He used to hug me all the time."

"Who?"

"Dan's look alike. He was the most cuddly person I've ever met. Whenever I was around him he just clung to me, hugging me or holding my hand. I don't like hugs anymore."

"Oh, I see, I'm sorry."

"It's ok Phil. I just, physical contact kind of makes me really uncomfortable now now."

And with yet another lie, Bailey shuts the door to her room, locking it. She breathes a sigh of relief. Bailey had lied about the physical contact thing. She didn't really want a hug from Phil, not because it would cause her to panic, but because it might cause her to finally break down for the first time in her life. She had held her feelings in for this long, she could hold them in for a little longer.


	20. Someone We Know

Chapter #20:

{A/N Wow, this is the farthest I've ever gotten on a fanfic. Thanks to everyone who is following my small story, it really means a lot. :) -Florence23}

"Hey Phil." Dan said, through a pressed smile. _No one can know…_ He thought to himself.

"Hey Dan…" Phil seemed uneasy. His hands nervously tapping the kitchen counter.

"What's up?"

"What's up… Um…"

Dan would have pressed him further, but Bailey had just entered the room. Her face was a blank expression. She looked as if a small part of her was missing, her irises shattered, their normal hazel-green a dull didn't make eye contact, she just walked over to the countertop and spoke in a monotone voice.

"I'm sorry I told you that. I see now that that was wrong, I should have kept it to myself. I'll be in my room."

Bailey turned to leave, but something in Dan told him that this wasn't right. Everything here was just off by one piece. A final piece of the puzzle was out of touch, and Bailey knew where it was. Dan reached out and grabbed Bailey's shoulder.

"Bailey, it's, well, it's ok that you told me that. You were right to tell me, I had the right to know. And you can't just keep this all to yourself forever. I know we don't know each other, but we're friends now. Our stories have bond us together."

Dan expected Bailey to do something in return. Eye contact or a shrug or anything would have been okay with Dan. Just so he knew that Bailey knew they were there for her. All she did was pause, then turn away and walk up the stairs to her room. Phil looked at him sadly.

"She doesn't like physical contact."

"Oh."

"So, how are you, Dan?"

"What do you mean?"

"You ran away, I haven't talked to you since you found out."

Suddenly it occurred to Dan that he couldn't tell Phil his worries. He normally shared his every thought, no matter how disturbing or private, with him. Phil would know something is up if Dan lied and said that he was fine. Dan was quite terrible at lying anyway. He took a deep breath, and spoke.

"It was you."

Phil looked at him, incredulously, making Dan realize that the way he phrased his admittance was not at all how he intended.

"Oh, Phil, that's not what I meant, I just, I need time, to figure something out."

"What is it, Dan? You know you can always talk to me, about anything." Phil lowers his voice. "And I mean it. Anything"

Phil silently hinted towards something he and Dan both found a little awkward. Their fans were not totally wrong about their friendship, but Dan and Phil sort of ignored the more complicated feelings. They were both content with what they had, so they didn't see a need to talk about it.

"I just, I think I know who bit me, but, I don't think you'll like who it was."

Phil's voice was a whisper. "Why not?"

"It's someone we know. A close friend, Phil, we know this person."

Silence.

{A/N again, thanks for all of the support so far. Does anyone have a request for another youtuber to make a cameo?}


	21. Until I Snap

{A/N I just wanted to say thank you to Abitofeveryfandom for reviewing the last chapter, and giving me a great prompt for a new character. -Florence23}

Dan contemplated telling Phil who it was, he really did, but he was cut short by the noise of Bailey retching in the bathroom. Or maybe Dan was hearing crying? He couldn't really tell. At this point though, it didn't really matter as either way it was an excuse to get out of talking to Phil. He rushed to the locked door of Bailey's room, getting an almost deja vu moment. The last time he was in this position Bailey had given him information he didn't even want. What would happen this time?

"Go away." A cry came through Bailey's door, she sounded desperate.

"Bailey, we have to talk about this. Look, I'm really sorry for touching your shoulder, but I want to talk to you about this."

Bailey's breath seemed to hitch. "Talk about what, what even is 'this'?"

"You know what I'm referring to. Just cause it might be weird, it doesn't mean you can just avoid seeing me forever. Eventually you'll have to come out of your room." Dan said.

"No, I won't, I'll just sit in here forever, wasting away, until I snap."

"And what will you do when you 'Snap'?"

"I'll bite someone and become a vampire." Bailey whispered, finally giving in to her inner turmoil.

Dan was silent. Had he heard her right? If what she said was true, then that meant that everything was different.  
\- - -

All the pieces of the puzzle were slowly fitting together for Bailey. She knew who bit Dan, and she also had a pretty good idea of who bit Phil. But how would she tell them that? Just go up to them and say 'hey guys I know this super private and traumatizing piece of info about you!'. Yeah, because that would totally work. No, she needed to help them remember. Helping them remember their 30 blank days would be less horrible, for Phil at least. Bailey didn't really know how Dan would react, seeing as one of his own friends bit him. But who knows, maybe Dan doesn't even care anymore...

{A/N Ok, quick question: would people like to see mentions of PJ and Chris? If I were to write them in, it would probably be with them as friends, but with a little bit of awkwardness as to imply that there might be deeper feelings. What would you guys think of that? -Florence23}


	22. His Fault, All His

Dan didn't know what to think. Bailey had basically just admitted to being a young vampire. How does one react to being told that sort of thing? Dan needed some time to think, someone to talk to, and he only knew one person who could help him do both. Phil. But would Phil even want to talk to him? If he did then Dan would have to be completely honest. Completely. And that includes telling Phil who bit him.  
~~~

Phil was startled at a knock to the door.

"Phil!"

Dan's voice rang out, he sounded a bit annoyed, but also a bit scared.

"Come in."

Phil closed the screen on his laptop, setting it aside. He had been scrolling through the Phan Vampire tags on tumblr. In every single one it seemed that conflict ended itself within three chapters. Phil wished that real life was like that. Every problem ending in three chapters, with a nice little epilogue at the end for good measure. But life wasn't like that. He remembered seeing one fic, called 'Another Species.", but it was over 10k and Phil was lazy, plus it seemed to have more than 3 chapters.

{A/N I'm really sorry, I just had to. -Florence23}

Dan sat down on the end of Phil's bed, running his hand briefly across the bright duve. He avoided Phil's gaze.

"What's up?" Phil asked him.

"Oh, I just thought you might want to know who bit me."

Phil contemplated this. Dan had avoided telling him who it was earlier, but did Phil really want to know? Dan claimed it was someone they knew, how would this change Phil's friendship with that person? Although then Dan and Phil would have another friend to talk to, which would be nice. Phil felt he had no choice, plus Dan seemed to really want to talk.

"Sure, I mean, of course I want to know. Who ever it was didn't even mean for it to happen, so it won't change our friendship with them, will it?"

"I hope you think so, Phil. Oh, and just remember what you said."

"What, that it wasn't the person's fault?"

"Yes."

A silence hung in the air, so thick and so thin at the same exact time.

"So you gonna tell me now?"

"It was…"

"Yes? I'm waiting." Phil jokingly said, although the waiver in his voice came through clearly.

"P…"

"PJ?"

"No, I just, this is really hard to tell you, ok Phil? Just be patient, please."

"Ok."

"You"

"What?" Phil said, although he knew in his mind exactly what Dan had just said.

"You, it was you who bit me Phil. You."

Phil was reeling. His vision was murky and clouded, he thought he heard Dan somewhere, asking if he was ok. Phil was not ok. He bit his best friend? He gave Dan this horrible curse? It was all his fault. His fault. His.


	23. Parasite 161

Bailey heard Dan go into Phil's room. Dan didn't close the door behind him. Bailey heard Dan tell Phil who bit him. The door was open. Bailey heard Dan try and console Phil, when Phil seemed to panic. The door was still open. Bailey heard Phil calm down, and start to cry. Why was that door still open? Bailey heard Dan and Phil talk about the memories, and Phil confessed to remembering almost everything by now. Was Dan ever going to close that damn door?

 _ **Slam**_

There it was. Dan finally figured out that this was an emotional moment. Bailey knew it had to be, and if not, it was definitely for her. She knew it wasn't long until Dan started to remember as well. And from then on it would all go downhill.

Her phone rang. It was Louise. Or rather, it was "Parasite 161". Bailey picked up.

"Hey, this is Parasite 161, is Parasite 236 there?"

"Parasite 236 is indeed here, what does Parasite 161 want? Like seriously, you have a job."

Louise faked an insulted tone. "Well, someone's feeling a little sassy today. Did you consider that I might want to just talk?"

"You never want to 'just talk'"

"I suppose that in this situation you happen to be correct."

"So, now that you've admitted that I'm right, please tell me what you want."

"Well, first, I want to ask how you're doing, coping with everything and all."

"I'm fine, other than the fact that I just told my two roommates that I'm a young vampire. Oh, and they are both semi aware vampires themselves."

"Back up. Your roommates are named Dan and Phil, right?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"So I know them!"


	24. Come in on Monday

" _ **Back up. Your roommates are named Dan and Phil, right?"**_

" _ **Yeah, so what?"**_

" _ **So I know them!"**_ "

"Louise! We talked about this! You need to tell me when you know someone! You're a youtuber, you do this all the time! Like that time I met Cat, you didn't even tell me you knew of her, and the BAM! you and Cat are freaking out that you are together."

 _Bailey felt she was always reminding Louise of this fact. For some reason Louise seemed to like to keep her friend groups separate. Although Bailey saw great value in it herself. Keeping magic and non magic separate is a good strategy for a healthy life. Bailey didn't employ it, maybe that's why her life was so chaotic._

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but it just slipped my mind! I mean, my side job is pretty demanding, especially with youtube packed on."

"I guess."

"Anyway, you said you told them you are a young vampire?"

"Yeah, although I've been slowly telling them about the AC, and I gave them implants in their phones, so hopefully it isn't too much of a shock."

"Wait, so they are just two random people and you told them everything? Are you trying to get yourself caught?"

"No, they are vampires, albeit clumsy, unaware ones."

"So they already had their 30 day feast?"

"Um, yeah. And then they found a paper of mine, and my world kinda came crashing down."

"Ah, I see, well, this is very intriguing, but as a Sagura I must suggest that you bring them to me and help me register them. The AC will freak if they find two unidentified vampires. Plus, since I would handle it I could put myself down as the resource who found them."

"I guess, anyway, I told them I was a young vampire, I just can't take it anymore Louise."

"I know, Bailey, and you deserve friends who know. Do you remember who bit you?"

"Well duh, I haven't had my 30 days, so everything is super clear."

"Who is it?"

"..."

"Bailey…"

"Dan."

Louise paused, Bailey swore she could hear Louise thinking.

"That's…"

"Yes?"

"Unfortunate."

"No shit, Sherlock!"

Louise made Bailey tell her everything, from the beginning, twice. So Bailey spoke of Jack's leave, meeting Dan, falling for him, meeting him again, the mistakes, and the lies she had told. At the end Louise was silent for a very long time. When she finally spoke again she had a grave tone in her voice.

"So, when are you going to tell Dan about the fact that his supposed double was actually him? Like, you made out with him, and then he bit you and turned you. How are you gonna tell him that? ' _Hey Dan just so you know we made out in a library and then you bit me and you don't remember and you sent me into a coma and I've been lying everyday to you and Phil for the last couple of months. Oopsie! Forgive me?'_ "

Bailey sometimes wished she could smack Louise through the phone.

"No, you idiot. I don't know what I'm going to do just yet, I just know it won't be that."

"Alright."

"You said you had a second thing you wanted to talk about?"

"Yeah, well it was about your roommates, so we cleared that up."

"Yeah I guess we did."

"Hey, you wanna bring Dan and Phil in on Monday, so we can register them? I promise I'll clear the office."

"Sure, I guess…"

"Alright, I love you Parasite 236."

"Love you too, Parasite 161."

"Goodbye!"

"Goodbye."

 _ **Click**_


	25. She Texted Us

**_Bailey:_**

 ** _we are going to see a friend who can register you on Monday. She will make sure you are fully acquainted for in the AC_**

 ** _Bailey:_**

 ** _P.S. if you don't we could all be arrested, so this isn't a choice_**

Phil's phone dinged next to him and Dan. They had both been discussing theories about who bit Phil, and who bit Bailey. Bailey had basically just admitted to being a young vampire, and if Phil was right, it meant she was quad racial. That's what Bailey had been so tense when asked about the subject. She was already tri, and now she was quad? It was probably a lot to handle, especially all on her own. Phil felt sorry for her, so sorry, in fact, that he wasn't even mad at her for lying to them. Dan agreed with Phil, Bailey needed support, not anger.

"She texted us." Dan said, glancing at his phone.

"Yeah, she did." Phil said.

"She wants to register us with the AC."

"And it's not a choice, as it is mandatory?"

"Seems like it."

Phil texted her back. He noted that both she and Dan were still in comic sans font.

 _Phil:_

 _ok, what do we have to do?_

The response was fast.

 ** _Bailey:_**

 ** _you just answer some questions and that's it. i know someone who works there so it will go fast._**

 ** _Dan:_**

 ** _hey_**

 ** _Dan:_**

 ** _can you come to phil's room so we can talk?_**

There was a pause

 ** _Bailey:_**

 ** _sure_**


	26. We Know

Bailey peered through the tiny gap in the door. Dan and Phil were looking at the door expectantly. She breathed in. She breathed out. Bailey slowly pushed open the door, revealing Dan and Phil sitting on Phil's bed. Phil's face looked a little red and puffy, probably from crying? Dan looked a little red too. Not from crying though, it was something else…

They looked at her, and yet their eyes seemed to focus on something else. It was a little intimidating, to say the least. For the first time she saw them as who they really were. Not quite human, at least, not anymore. There was a cold light in their eyes that didn't fit their personalities, but it worked well. Bailey shook her head. She was staring, and that probably only made them more uncomfortable. In a couple of minutes she would probably wish for that though, as seeing what she had to say was way worse.

She slowly walked over to them, not making eye contact. Bailey didn't really want to sit on the bed next to them, so she sat on the floor instead. This made her feel as if she was a child again, and her parents were scolding her. Dan would tell her to not talk back to much, and then Phil would tell her that she was grounded, or something. Bailey realized she was doing it again, tangenting off of the problem at hand.

Dan cleared his throat.

"So, anything you wanna talk about, or?..."

Phil looked at Dan with annoyance.

"Dan! We asked her to come talk, which means _we_ have something to say, right?"

"Oh," Dan looked a bit taken aback. "Yeah, I guess so. I just don't want to talk about the thing we want to talk about, I guess."

"That's ok" Bailey said. "We don't have to talk about it. Um, whatever 'it' is."

Phil wasn't going to let Bailey escape though, as he quickly denied the offer.

"No, we do want to talk. I mean, this is really important. Dan, why don't you tell her what you wanted to ask?"

"I don't want to ask anything!" Dan exclaimed. He paused, filling the room with momentary silence. "Okay, maybe I do, just one little question really."

"Yes?" Bailey prompted. Bailey knew what it was, and she didn't want to answer, but she couldn't hide forever. Might as well get it over with.

"I heard what you mumbled through the door."

"..."

"What I mean to say is that I- we know that you're a young vampire."

"Yeah, and we want to know why you didn't tell us before!" Phil added.

Bailey was chewing on her lip, a nervous habit she had always had. As of such her lips were almost always raw or chapped. It was a really horrible habit, but she didn't really care to fix it either. Bailey sighed. This was about to get really awkward...


	27. I Remember It All

Bailey didn't want to talk about it. Who would, really. But she knew that no matter what had happened, Dan and Phil deserved answers. She sighed.

"Well… I guess if you really want to know-"

"We do!" Phil interjected.

"Then I'll have to start at the beginning."

"You know how when I told you about the man who looked like Dan?"

They both nodded.

"Well, he was Dan."

Silence.

"What I mean is that on his 30 day disappearance he came to my town, and bit me."

More silence. Bailey took this as a sign to continue.

"I've never heard to anything like it before, to be honest. Most people go away and stalk someone until they have made up their mind. Dan was totally different, in fact, Phil, it might help if you told what you remember."

Phil looked a bit shell shocked.

"How did you know I fully remembered?"

Bailey winced.

"Dan left the door open when he came in to talk to you."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I'm sorry I overheard though."

"It's ok, I mean, you're right…"

"Tell her what you told me, Phil" Dan said, his voice barely audible. His face seemed frozen, and he was avoiding Bailey's gaze.

"Well, I was walking home from the store, I told you guys about this part, right?"

Bailey nodded.

"And I got attacked. The figure who bit me was tall, had brown hair, and face paint."

"Face paint?" Bailey asked, doubting she heard Phil right.

"Face paint. He looked kind of like a clown. Anyway, he took a glance at me and ran away. I remember laying there, feeling paralyzed. I couldn't move, and I thought I was dreaming, because I wasn't in any pain."

"That'd be the anaesthetic. A vampire's first bite is like that." Bailey said.

"Weird. Anyway, I was there for quite some time, until I heard foot steps. A tall figure approached me, and I couldn't see their face, so I thought it was the killer, coming back to finish me off. But it wasn't. It was Dan. He had come to find me after I had taken so long. I heard him take in a sharp breath. He knelt down beside me and checked for wounds. I assume he saw these."

Phil pulled the neck of his shirt a bit to the right. Two black dots were there, looking like 3D freckles.

"I remember this," Dan interjected. "I walked up to you and found two puncture holes, in your neck. I remember all of your blood, and looking for a pulse, and calling 999. Your pulse was gone long before the ambulance got there."

Phil nodded, looking sad.

"I have a faint memory of being pulled into an ambulance, I guess they tried to save me anyway?"

Dan stopped him.

"No, they said to give up, I was the one who told them to try anyway."


	28. Being Alive Is 'Nice'

**{A/N I do not own Snickers. -Florence23}**

Dan looked bitter. Phil didn't say anything, he just pulled Dan into a side hug.

"After that it was all kind of black. I heard voices sometimes. Then I think I fell asleep or something. The next thing I know I'm in a coffin, hearing people talk about how dead I am."

"And how dead were you, Phil?" Bailey inquired, trying to lighten a very dark mood.

"Apparently super dead, like doubly dead. Bonus dead, I had all the deaths. I also heard people talking to Dan, I couldn't really make out that much though. All I hear were people trying to comfort, but just being insensitive. I'd rather not go into that. I couldn't move, and after a bit every voice seemed to have left. Suddenly I could open my eyes. It was nice, but a bunch of that eye gunky stuff had built up, and it was really gross."

"Ew Phil."

"Oh shush Dan. Anyway, I was able to move, and I sat up and found myself in a coffin. I looked around, and my eyesight was really blurry. By the way, what's up with that? I still need my glasses or contacts to see!"

"Yeah, the whole 'better eyes' thing is total crap." Bailey commented.

"Huh, that's too bad. Anyways, my eyesight was blurry, but I could clearly see someone walking away from me. It was Dan. He looked pretty snazzy, after all, it was a funeral. I tried to call out, but my voice felt really horse. So I grabbed for his jacket instead. He turned and wow, let me tell you, Dan looked horrified. But not as much as he looked disgusted."

"Disgusted about what?" Bailey was confused. They had all heard this story before, but now they all knew it had really happened.

"Probably because my best friend died, and then grabbed my jacket. I can imagine myself doing that. I mean, the corpse of you best friend grabbing your coat is probably gross, and psychologically horrific."

Phil hugged Dan tighter.

"I'm sorry Dan." He murmured.

"Don't be, not like it's your fault or anything." Dan said back. "Go on, what happened next?"

"Well, I had my hand grabbing your coat, and as your turned around I found my voice. I said 'Don't go, it's ok!' or something. You, understandably, took a moment to process that, and then bolted out the door. I swear, I've never seen you go that fast."

"But I gotta go fast..." Dan whispered.

"Ok meme lord… Anyways, I pried myself out of the coffin, which was quite hard from the inside, and ran after you. Then things start to get a little blurry, and not just because of my missing glasses. I think I found you near a tree or something. I said we should go back to our normal lives, and that we could pretend that there was a miracle, or something."

"You know, only close family and friends knew that you died. So no one else knows, ie, the phandom." Dan informed them.

"Oh, well, I guess we can say I'm still alive then. That's nice."

"Yeah Phil, being alive is 'nice'."

"Oh hush Dan. Anyway, you said no, which was probably the right choice, I mean, I probably looked like a zombie or something. So then I think I got mad, and kind of hungry."

"Phil, mad? I don't think so."

"The vampire virus also includes adrenalin, that's possibly why." Bailey put in.

"So I think we argued and you looked sad and then I bit your neck."

"You're doing a great job of suspense here's e Phil, what was your motive?"

"I told you! I was hungry, and it just seemed right, I guess."

"You can't blame Phil for what a virus did to him. Snickers must be fueled by the AC, 'you're not you when you're hungry.'..."

"Wow Bailey, nice."

"Thanks Dan."

"Guys! I'm not done yet! So I bit Dan, yeah? Well, I think I must have gone a little too far, cause I remember biting my own wrist so Dan could drink my blood and not die."

"How kind of you Phil."

"Fun fact, in the viking times you would now be blood brothers."

"Wow Bailey, much fun, such fact."

"Guys!" Phil said. "Let me finish!"

"Sorry"

"Ok, so, Dan drank and stuff and I knew he wouldn't die. But there was another problem, what to do with him? I let go of his shoulder, which I had been holding, and he kind of fell to the ground like the flop he is. Only, sort of half dead now."

"The nonchalance you say this with is astounding." Bailey muttered.

"Thank you. I immediately felt guilty, so I picked him up and took him to the flat. I layed him down on the couch, and just, sort of, left, I guess. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew I had a goal. After that I think I just sort of ran around london for a bit. Doing nothing in particular. I don't think I bit anyone else. Then I came home. Dan wasn't there anymore, but I didn't notice, I was too tired. I sat down on the couch and fell asleep. I woke up about 7 hours later to find that Dan had returned, and he was crashed on the ground. Great spot to sleep Dan."

"I didn't choose to sleep there!"

"Uh hu… I moved you onto the couch and went to bed in my room. The next day I woke up and we talked about everything, and how we didn't remember. And why the date was suddenly a month later. And that's about it."

Phil finished. There was a silence in the room (It then left and they forgot it had been there). Dan looked at Bailey expectantly. She looked back, she knew what his silent request was. It was time to tell them the full truth.


	29. Until Dan Showed Up

Bailey knew the time had come. She was going to have to tell them everything, and that meant EVERYTHING. Bailey cleared her throat.

"Well, I'm guessing you want to know who bit me. Like, in more specifics."

Dan and Phil both nodded

"Ok, so, here I go... "

"I was in the library reading about cats, it had been about 4 months since I stopped seeing Jack. I was in the corner of the library, at a slightly hidden table. No one ever really came around there, it was like my own little hiding spot. Until Dan showed up."

"Wait wait wait." Phil said. "Dan was there?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure, is your middle name James?" Bailey asked

Dan nodded.

"You told me that at one point, you seemed quite embarrassed about it."

"Weird, I don't really have an opinion on my middle name." Dan commented.

"Yeah, well people tend to take on different personas on their 30 days, so that's probably why."

"Oh. Well, tell me more about me? I don't remember anything, so it should be exciting!"

"I don't know about that but okay." Bailey slowly said.

"It's like we're learning about a sleepwalker!" Phil commented.

"So I was reading, right? And suddenly I hear a voice. It said 'Hi, so, my name is, Dan'"

As Bailey said this she moved her hands to make the [ ] signs that went with it. Dan became visibly upset. Phil was trying not to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Bailey asked.

"Oh, it's just that Dan's first ever youtube video starts that same way, and Dan hates it. And now 30 day Dan has done it as well!"

Phil explained, he seemed to rather enjoy Dan's disliking of the subject, in a affectionate way.

"Oh, I see. Wow Dan, 30 day you was…"

"Lame." Dan said, he seemed so embarrassed, especially for something he didn't even remember doing.

"Uh, sure, call it whatever you want. Anyway, I said hi back in a similar manner, and you smiled. We talked for a bit and I learned that you like cats and the color black."

"Cats, not dogs?" Phil asked.

"Remember, 30 day you isn't always the real you." Bailey reminded them.

"Did I say why I liked cats?"

"You said that they match your personality, in the fact that their sleeping schedule only works for them, they are apathetic, and they have a select few that they care about. But those select few they care about to the ends of the earth. It still seems to fit you now, actually."

"Wow, thanks." Dan said.

"Hey, just an observation. Anyways, we talked and we had a lot in common. I ran into you the next day at the library again, and we hung out again. We hung out for like 10 days in a row. Eventually I gave you my number, so I could text you memes."

"The best use for texting."

"Check your phone, my old number was probably under 'Bay Leaf', which was the worst nickname ever, by the way."

Dan checked, and indeed there was a giant conversation filled with pictures of memes. He chuckled at some of them.

"Anyway, we hung out other places then the library, and at one point I got you to listen to one of my favorite bands. Imagine Dragons. It became a thing where we would listen to music together. Our tastes almost overlapped, but not quite, so it kept us on our toes."

"I've heard of Imagine Dragons before." Phil said.

"What are the members names?" Dan inquired.

Bailey looked humored.

"What's so funny?" Phil asked.

"Well, I just realized why my first impression of Dan was not 'get out of here you peasant'."

"And why wasn't it?"

"Because of your name. Imagine Dragons is made up of four people, three of which are named Dan/Daniel."

"You're pulling my leg." Dan said.

"So you only let Dan talk to you because of his name?" Phil said, a smile on his lips.

"Yep, subconsciously it made me think of the band."

"Wowza." Dan said.

"Anyway, one day, I believe it was the 30th day I had known you for."

"So the last day of the 30 days." Phil said.

"Yeah." Dan agreed.

"Yes. The last of the 30 days. If you've guessed by now, that was the day Dan bit me."

"I wish I could remember this, I hate having a gap in my memories."

"I don't really think you want to remember, Dan."

"Why not?"

"Yeah," Phil added. "Why not?"

"I- Um- I-" Bailey stuttered, her cheeks flushed.

"You know that whatever happened I didn't mean for to happen. And if I hurt you, mentally or physically, that I am really sorry, right?" Dan said, sounding a bit worried.

"Well, no, you actually did kind of the opposite, but it doesn't matter."

Dan and Phil looked at her inquiringly.

"I, um, We were in the library. We had been going back to get one extra book that we forgot. It was a nice day. We went to the back, to our secret spot, and-"

"Wait." Phil said, his face looked pained. "I know what happened next."


	30. Free

**{A/N Omg! 30 chapters? I'll admit a lot of them are very short, but this is most definitely the longest I've ever stuck to a fanfic. Seriously, just go and check my fic tab. Anyway, not the point, my point is that I'm very proud of myself, and that I want to thank the small about of people this has drawn in. It's not very many, but knowing that even one person likes it enough to keep reading is amazing. Thank you so much for reading it so far! *insert heart emoji since less than signs get removed* -Florence23}**

Bailey paled. "You do?"

"Well, you said your first kiss was at 23, right?"

She slowly nodded.

"And it was in a library. And the guy was kissing you, and then he tried to kill you, right?"

She nodded again, her face looking beyond white, almost translucent.

"So, by my deductive reasoning, I believe the guy you kissed was indeed Dan. You just told us that he looked similar, and he choked you. But I bet it was Dan, and he bit you. That's why you left home, because you thought Dan was still out there somewhere."

There was a magnificent silence.

"So," Dan choked out. "You're saying that I stalked you, befriended you, made out with you, and then tried to kill you?"

Phil nodded, looking at Bailey.

"I, um, I hope you understand why I didn't tell you this sooner." Bailey stuttered.

"Yeah." Dan whispered.

"Listen, um, I'll leave you guys to process this. I'll, um, be in my room, if you have anymore questions." Bailey stood up to go, but Dan grabbed her hand.

"No, don't go, I have something to say."

"Oh, uh, ok."

"I think this is kind of like being drunk, you know? I mean, I do something unlike myself, then forget, and then slowly remember. It's not like I'm perfectly accountable, but it was still my fault, in a sense. Anyway, I wanted to say that I'm really sorry."

"You don't have to apo-" Bailey began, but Dan cut her off.

"Please, it doesn't matter what I 'have' to do, it's what I want to do. I probably put you through a lot, I mean, I played with your emotions, I sent you into the hospital, I gave you a virus that you can't lose. I hurt you Bailey, don't pretend like it didn't happen. And I took your first kiss, something that should be special. But it became poisoned, literally, poisoned. And I'm sorry I did all that to you."

Dan finished, looking at Bailey. Bailey just stared at him, quietly, her eyes filled with tears. Her phone rang, she let it roll to voicemail. The caller's voice filled the room, it was Louise.

" _Hey Parasite 236! It's Parasite 161, I wanted to call you to tell you that I'm sure that no matter what, Dan and Phil won't hate you when you tell them. Call me if you feel alone again, ok? Love, Louise."_

"You felt alone?" Phil's voice whispered.

"Yeah, I mean, I guess." Bailey whispered back, the tears rolling down her face. "I just, um, I blamed myself for what happened, so I felt pretty crappy."

Bailey looked up to face Dan.

"Thank you for saying, um, what you said. I think I needed to hear that. I thought you guys would blame me, say it was my fault."

"Oh Bailey." Dan said. "We wouldn't do that, if anything it's our, no, my fault that this happened."

And with that they both pulled her into an awkward hug. She let out a quiet sob, which was followed by a million more tears. She was finally free from her secrets. All of them.


	31. Sagura

"So," Phil said, trying to lighten the mood, "You know Louise?"

Bailey sniffed, a smile creeping onto her face. "Yeah, I guess so. Only, she just told me that she knows you! She always does that."

Dan smiled a bit. "She is a bit closed off with her friend groups, always wondered why, really."

Bailey was fully smiling now, enjoying the lighter topic. "Oh, I know why."

Phil raised his eyebrows at her.

"She does it to keep her AC and non AC life separate."

"Wait," Phil said. "So you're telling me that Louise has known about the magical world, this ENTIRE time?"

"Yup" Bailey replied, popping the 'p'.

Dan shook his head. "I always knew there was another side to her."

Bailey grinned. "Who else do you wanna bet is part of the AC?"

"Are you implying that more of our friends are?"

"Maybe, maybe not, know anyone by the name of PJ Liguori?..."

They just stared at her.

"So, yes?"

More staring.

"Moving on… Louise is a friend I made after moving back to my home town. She works in a branch of the AC. Her job is to help new vampires and werewolves figure out their new situation, and to make sure they are recorded on file."

"Is there a name for it?" Phil enquired, ending the one way silence.

"Yeah, she's a Sagura."

"That's a really cool sounding name." Dan commented.

"Yeah, it is. Anyway, she works twice a week for 5 hours a day. I don't think she really needs the extra job, but she seems to love it so much. Helping confused people feel better. It's really nice. She's mainly the one who help me stay secret for so long."

"Wow, that's amazing." Phil said.

"So, she's going to help us on Monday?" Dan said.

"Yeah, and we only have to take a one hour train to get there!"

"Someone's excited about the train."

"Oh shush, Dan. I'm just happy it's not the 5 hour train trip we would have had to take if it was on a Wednesday."

"I've missed Louise, I'm glad I get to see her soon." Phil said.

"Me too." Dan said, nodding his head.

Bailey smiled, everything was going to be ok.


	32. You Slink

It was Monday, Dan could tell, because an excited Phil and Bailey were trying to wake him up, _before_ 11\. How dare they wake the king of the night?

"Daaaaaaaaaan." Phil whined. "It's time to goooooo."

Fuck, Phil's voice was really annoying when he wanted it to be. It was also pretty cute, but Dan wasn't going to admit to that.

"No" Dan muttered, rolling over in bed, waving his hand up in the air.

"Mmmmf!"

Bailey muttered, Dan had hit her in the face, and how his hand was over her mouth. He moved it.

"Sorry."

"Sorry my ass, it's time to get up, you slink."

Dan moaned, what were they even going to? Oh, that's right, to see Louise. Dan slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. The blurry vision subsided and his eyes focused on Bailey and Phil, standing near his bed, talking about the trip.

Phil noticed Dan was up, while nodding at Bailey. They both left to let Dan get ready. Dan looked at the clock, it read 8:45. They weren't leaving until 9:45, to catch the 10 o'clock train! Dan finished getting dressed, and stumbled out into the living room.

"Why?" He asked.

Phil looked over at him from the counter, Bailey looked at him from the couch. They both wore a slightly amused expression.

"Why what?" Bailey asked innocently.

"Why did you wake me up so early?"

"Oh, that," Phil said slowly. "We just, um, agreed that you do take a bit of time to wake up, we didn't think you'd actually come out of your room until 9:40."

Dan couldn't believe it, Bailey trusted Phil to wake up, but not Dan? Dan and Phil woke up with equal drag! Then something occurred to Dan, maybe Bailey was avoiding him, just a little, to give him space. After all, Dan hadn't really had much time to think about the fact that he hurt her. And made out with her. Maybe Dan did need a little space.

"Well, you're probably right, I guess." Dan said, filling the silence that had momentarily lapsed the room.

Bailey bit her lip nervously. "Sorry, I guess we should have asked you last night."

"No, it's ok, what do you guys want to do until we have to go?" Dan replied.

"Oh! I know!" Phil said, seemingly very excited. "I want to know why you know PJ!"

Bailey sighed. "Ok, I guess. Couldn't hurt."


	33. You Know PJ?

Dan and Phil walked around to the lounge area, sitting down. Bailey looked at them, as if pondering something.

"So, what do you want to know in particular?" She questioned.

"Well, how did you meet him, is a good place to start I guess." Dan said, and Phil nodded.

"Well, I actually haven't met him in person, or spoken to him. I know him through Louise. And the only reason I know him through her is _not_ because of Louise."

"You totally aren't being confusing Bailey." Dan commented.

"I know it sounds weird, but Louise helped PJ when he learned about the AC, and she spoke to me about him as a client, I didn't even know he was a friend of hers as well."

"Classic Louise." Phil said.

"Yep. Anyway, I heard about him around 4 or 5 months ago I think. A little after you had gotten bitten Phil. He found out about magic and he wanted to know more. That's about it."

"So why did you ask us if we knew him?" Dan questioned.

"Well, his name was one of the first to pop into me head when you asked me about other Aware people. I didn't think you'd actually know him. Oops."

Phil nodded his head, his eyes a bit unfocused. His mind seemed to be somewhere else. Dan waved a hand in front of his face.

"Dan!" Phil said. "I'm just thinking, we've had this conversation before."

Bailey raised her eyebrows. Phil explained.

"Whenever I zone out Dan think's I'm not listening anymore, and he waves a hand in front of my face, it's become quite a bother really."

Dan blushed a little bit, or maybe it was just the light, it was hard to tell. "Sorry" He mumbled.

Phil smiled at him. "It's ok."

Dan smiled back at him. Bailey coughed. They both blushed a little, (or it could still be the light. Yeah, the light…).

"So, any other questions?" Bailey inquired.

"Nope." Phil said, popping the 'p'.

"Ok, well, we still have about 30 minutes until we need to leave, what should we do?"

Dan and Phil glanced at each other. They both had the same idea, but it was really embarrassing.

"Ok, so from the look you two just shared you have an idea, want to tell me?" Bailey prompted.

Dan and Phil looked at each other again, this time a little embarrassed.

Dan nodded at Phil. Phil sighed. "Ok," He said. "We do have one idea."


	34. Vanilla

[A/N I don't own Minecraft. I am not Notch, Jeb, Mojang, or Microsoft. I am also not a mooshroom. -Florence23]

Bailey was more than a little shocked. She had a billion different ideas going through her head when Dan and Phil shared their secret little look. None of them included this, although she didn't really mind. They three of them were at their computers, opening up a video game. Minecraft. They didn't really strike Bailey as the type to play it, but when she found out why they asked she couldn't stop grinning.

"We played it on our gaming channel, and, well, it didn't work out quite as we planned." Phil said, a little embarrassed.

"Not at all, many people yelled at us in the comments, but we did deserve that." Dan added.

"Oh?" Bailey asked. "And why was that?"

"We, um, we took 17 minutes to figure out how to break a block."

"..."

After Bailey had stopped laughing she agreed to teach them a bit more. They asked her if it was ok to film them learning, and Bailey didn't really mind, so she said yes.

"Baileyyyyy." Dan whined. "How do I join your world?"

"Just push escape, then click the- no, no that's the 'Achievements' button, go back. There you go, click the 'Open to Lan' button. Yeah, now- no, don't do that. Click the 'ok' button."

Bailey said, guiding him through joining, Phil following behind. Bailey was smiling, she didn't really expect to have to teach anyone this, but it was surprisingly fun. For the next 30 minutes Bailey guided them through the basics of Minecraft. Through questions she told Dan and Phil how she loved to play Minecraft socially, or lonely.

"It's a great game because you have very few rules, and generally if you don't like those rules you can find or make a mod to change it. Although I love mods I'll always have a fondness for Vanilla Minecraft."

"Vanilla Minecraft? As opposed to Chocolate?"

"No, Dan, Vanilla just means the original version, the one we are playing right now."

"Oh."

After a while it was time to go. They each turned off their computers, and as Dan went to say goodbye to the camera Bailey realized she had forgotten about it being there. As Dan clicked the 'stop recording' button Phil turned to Bailey.

"You're actually really calm on camera." He commented. "Most people take a while to relax."

"Oh, thanks, I guess." She replied, not knowing how to respond.

"Hey slowpokes!" Dan yelled. "It's time to go!"

"For once he's the first one ready." Phil mumbled, a small smile on his face.

As Bailey grabbed her coat and walked out the door she wondered if Dan and Phil would ever post that video they filmed. Probably not, so why did she seem to care so much?... It was probably nothing anyway.

[A/N would people be interested if I made Bailey start youtube-ing? And like the Phandom slowly finds out through stalking and questioning? Like writing is still her job, but she youtubes a bit as well? Like John Green. (If people don't protest I'ma do it.) -Florence23]


	35. Secrecy

Bailey pushed open the door to Louise's company. It creaked open slowly. She entered the room slowly, motioning for Dan and Phil to follow. Bailey went to flip the lightswitch, but the switch didn't do anything. There was a whisper from the back of the room. It came from a shelf of magazines.

"Over here" It said.

"By the magazine rack" It said.

Dan, Phil, and Bailey walked over, shutting and locking the door behind them.

"Close all the blinds as well" The voice said once more.

Dan closed the blinds, looking through the windows as he did so. A door opened next to the rack of magazines, into an even darker room.

"Follow me" The voice whispered.

Dan and Phil gave Bailey a look, but she was already heading for the door. They shrugged, following her through. The door swung shut behind them. A light flickered on. Dan and Phil looked around the room, it looked a lot like a doctor's office. There was a doctor's chair, an inspection char, a desk to the side, with medical supplies. A bench and a coat rack was pushed into the corner. Sitting on the doctor's chair was Louise, looking nervous, biting her lip. Bailey was standing near her, looking at green vials on the desk with mild interest. Louise put her hand out to wave to them, but it was lost in the silence. Bailey spoke instead.

"Hey Louise, what's with all this secrecy?"

"Well, normally this place acts like a doctor's office, but we never accept new patients. But today as the last morning appointment left a black van pulled up to the side of the curb."

"I saw that. Also, Hi Louise." Dan said.

"Yeah, Hi Louise." Phil mimicked.

"Hi guys. So yeah, I think they're from the AC. That's why I'm having us in this back room. Bailey could be recognized."

Bailey chewed on her lip nervously. "I don't want to be found out, I mean, I would probably be arrested or something."

Louise nodded, and in that moment it hit Dan that he and Phil were technically housing a criminal, although that criminal was also someone who still slept with their teddy bear. Dan wondered if he could get arrested too, and he found that he didn't mind the thought. Bailey didn't seem like the person who deserved prison, at least, to him. Suddenly someone was snapping their fingers in front of Dan's face. It was Phil, and he looked a little concerned.

"Dan, were you even listening?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah, Bailey was talking about being arrested?..."

Bailey gave him an amused glance. "No, not at all really. Were you daydreaming?"

"Maybe." Dan said, giving a guilty look. "What were you actually talking about?"

"About registering you and Phil." Louise put in.

"Oh, ok, so how do we do that?" Dan asked.

"Well, Phil already gave me all the info I need, but I'll have to lie about who brought you guys in. I'll say it was me."

"Are you sure, Louise?" Phil said.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, I think." She replied.

"Um, Louise?" Bailey asked, still looking nervous.

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you in private?"

"Uh, sure. Dan and Phil, do you guys wanna go sit in the waiting room?" Louise asked, although it seemed more like a demand. "Oh, and you can unlock the doors now, the van is gone." Louise pointed to a security camera feed on the desk, the black van had indeed left.

"Ok." Phil said, pulling Dan out with him when Dan didn't start walking out. Dan gave Bailey a weird look, only to receive a pitiful look. Dan assumed she was pitying him, but it almost looked like she was pitying herself.


	36. Someone's Coming

Dan and Phil walked out of the room, unlocking the doors and opening the windows. They looked around for a bit, then settled into two chairs in the corner. As Dan was about to speak Phil shushed him.

"Look," Phil said. "Someone's about to enter the shop."

Dan glanced behind him, and sure enough someone was walking towards the storefront. Dan could only see the back of their head, but he could tell that they were tall and had brown, curly hair. Dan and Phil got up from their chairs wordlessly, and hid behind the magazine rack, just like Louise had done for them. Except it didn't really work as well with two people, so Dan and Phil were a bit squished up next to each other. Neither of them noticed it, and neither cared. The door to the shop opened, and a voice called out.

"Louise?" It said.

The voice sounded familiar. Like somone Dan knew. He brushed it aside as the figure drew closer to the back of the shop. Eventually they reached the back door, where Bailey and Louise were talking. They knocked on it, and didn't get an answer. They slowly grabbed the door handle and-

"Where do you think you're going?" Phil said, leaping out of their hiding place. Dan hadn't seen Phil this intimidating before, and Dan thought he looked quite attractive when he was. However he didn't have much time to think about it further as Phil's face changed into a smile.

"PJ!" Phil exclaimed, reaching out to hug him.

Dan came out of his hiding spot to see a confused PJ being hugged by a smiling Phil.

"Oh, hi guys!" PJ said, once Phil let go of him. "What are you, um, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, ya know, just getting registered by Louise." Dan said, waving hi to PJ.

PJ smiled back at him. "Oh, cool. Were you able to write down who bit you?"

Phil gave Dan a sideways glance. How did PJ know they were bit, and not just finding out by chance like him?

"Uh, well Dan was, I mean, I bit him so…" Phil responded.

"Oh" PJ said, looking somewhat intreegued.

"How did you know we were bit?" Dan questioned.

PJ looked taken aback. "Well, I saw Phil's bite and assumed they weren't freckles. But now I know you were bit too, Dan."

Dan glanced at Phil's shoulder area, his shirt was pretty closed up, there was no way PJ could see his bite.

"You're lying."


	37. Wiggles the Clown

PJ's smile faltered. "Okay, maybe I am lying, but I have a reason for it, you know."

Dan motioned for them to sit down. PJ sat on one of the chairs, while Dan and Phil sat together on the couch. They looked at him expectantly.

"Did you notice how Louise didn't ask you who bit you, Phil?" He began.

Phil nodded, uneasily.

"Well, it's because she knows who bit you."

"Tell us then." Dan said, unable to wait.

PJ sighed. "Well, I guess if you two are ok, maybe I'll be as well."

"Well?" Phil said, impatient.

PJ fiddled with the hem of his shirt.

"PJ" Dan said.

PJ looked up at them.

"I bit you Phil."

Silence.

"You bit me? That can't be right!" Phil suddenly exclaimed.

"Why not?" Dan asked.

"Well, a clown bit me, not PJ!" Phil protested.

"Ahh, yes, I guess I forgot to mention that I might or might not have been filming a video at the time. Wiggles the Clown, he gets lonely if I don't let him vlog a little." PJ explained.

Dan started to laugh. "I guess he got so lonely he decided to bite Phil! Oh god, and now Phil will forever have nightmares of Wiggled the Clown biting him."

"This is just a riot for you, isn't it?" Phil deadpanned.

Dan nodded, smiling.

"So you're not mad?" PJ asked.

"No, I mean, I'm not really happy that it was Wiggles and not you. Ok wow, that sounded weird. I'm not mad PJ, it wasn't your fault anyways." Phil replied.

Dan was blown away by how similar Phil was sounding to when Dan told Phil he wasn't mad. PJ gave a small smile.

"That's why I was here, to check in with Louise. I'd checked in earlier this month, but I wanted to stop by once more. Who's talking with her now?" PJ questioned, slowly changing the subject.

"Oh, Bailey is." Phil answered. "She's who Dan bit!"

"So we're all just one big chain of biters and bite-es." Dan said.

"Yep." PJ said, smiling now.

Now that they all knew each other's secrets they continued to sit together, waiting for Bailey and Louise to be finished.

* * *

"So, what's up?" Louise asked Bailey.

"Oh, I, um, just wanted to ask if you had that mixture we talked about…" Bailey slowly replied, her eyes shut.

"Yeah, it's right here, try it." Louise told her, handing her a green vial.

Bailey opened it carefully, then downed the contents like a shot. She grimaced, but then slowly smiled.

"It worked."


	38. Somebody's got a crush!

Bailey and Louise walked out of the room to see PJ, Dan and Phil sitting and talking. Is made them smile, it was nice.

"Hey guys," Bailey said. "We're done, so we can go now, if you want."

"Oh, ok. PJ, meet Bailey. Bailey, PJ." Phil said, introducing them to each other.

Bailey and PJ shook hands. Bailey blushed a little.

"I know who you are, thought Louise." Bailey said.

"That's surprising." PJ commented, smiling.

"Tell me about it." Bailey replied.

"PJ, we can go talk for a bit now, if you're ready." Louise said.

"Okay, it was nice meeting you Bailey. Bye Dan and Phil!" PJ said, waving as her walked away with Louise.

"Bye PJ." The three of them chorused, walking away as well, but towards the front door.

As they exited, Bailey thought she saw someone watching them, but when she turned no one was there. She shrugged, turning to Dan and Phil.

"I hope you aren't mad at me." She said.

"Why would we be?" Phil asked her.

"Well, I mean, I had a guess that PJ bit Phil and I didn't tell you, and I kicked you out of the office for a bit."

Dan shrugged. "It's ok, I mean, if you were wrong that would be weird, and you are allowed to have moments away from us you know."

"You want to know what we talked about, don't you." Bailey said, relieved they weren't mad.

Dan shrugged again, but a small smile was on his face to indicate that he did.

"It's ok to wonder. I was just asking about a vial Louise had."

"One of those weird green ones on the desk?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, and it turns out it's a blood substitute for young vampires, so I took one." Bailey said.

"You drank one?" Dan asked her.

"Yeah," She shrugged. "And I think it actually worked. If I can keep it up for 6 more months I might actually survive the virus and beat it. I'd still be a vampire though."

"Woah, that's cool." Commented Phil.

"Yep." Bailey said, as they reached the train station.

Dan decided to change the subject, he had something on his mind.

"So, did I see a hint of a blush when you met PJ?" He questioned.

Bailey looked away from Dan, making a strangled sound.

"No, I just felt really weird that I know a lot about him and yet he's never even heard of me." She whispered.

"Somebody's got a crush!" Dan sang.

"Dan!" Phil yelped, "That's none of your business."

Bailey blushed. "I may or may not have binge watched all of his video in the past week." She admitted.

"So you DO like him!" Dan said triumphantly.

"Maybe." She said.

"Maybe? Come on Bailey, admit it, you have a crush on-" Dan said.

"Your mum!" Bailey interjected.

Phil laughed. "She learned from the best." He said.

"The best being you?" Dan questioned.

"Yeah!"

While Dan and Phil talked Bailey whispered to herself. "I do have a crush on PJ…" And she was relieved when they didn't notice that she said anything. Bailey wished she could at least be friends with PJ, he seemed so nice and creative. But that was only fantasy, she would never have time to actually hang out with him, right?

[A/N So a while back I asked if people wanted to see a little bit of KickTheSticks and no one responded. So I'm going to make Bailey have a crush on PJ instead. It will only be a subplot though, I promise it won't take over the story. -Florence23]


	39. Bear

Chapter #39:

Bailey was traveling back to Louise's shop for more of the green vials. She had told Dan and Phil she would be back shortly, and hopefully that would be the case. As she pushed open the door of the shop she felt a pair of eyes on her. Bailey turned, but no one was there. She was just feeling jumpy, right? Bailey walked over to the back door, turned the knob, and…

* * *

Phil entered the lounge to find Dan laying face down on the couch. Phil sighed, but smiled. Dan was probably having an existential crisis again. He walked over, sitting down next to him.

"Hey there Dan." He said, quietly.

"Hey Phil." Came the muffled reply.

"Whatcha thinking about?"

"Oh, just the fact that all of our friends could be in the AC and we'd never know. We'd never know any of this if PJ didn't bite you, and if I didn't bite Bailey."

"Are you worried that more of our friends are part of the AC, and that we won't ever know?" Phil questioned.

"Yeah, that and the fact that we have to keep this a secret from those who don't. I mean, Phil, we can't tell _anyone_ that we're vampires. This is a giant conspiracy and most of the world hasn't even figured it out yet! We're like the freaking Illuminati!" Dan was practically yelling now.

Phil had to admit he was thinking about this as well. "Well, you know how people lie to their little kids about all the magical creatures that bring them gifts? And when they're old enough they find out that it was the parents all along?"

"Yeah." Dan mumbled.

"I think it's kind of like that, you know? I mean, the AC isn't doing any harm by hiding, they aren't keeping any life saving or helpful things from the world. The only thing that they could add if the whole world was Aware would be more science experiments. And no one would want to be a part of those, would they?" Phil reasoned.

"I guess. I hope I never have to be experimented on." Dan sighed.

Phil agreed, "Me neither, Bear."

* * *

Everything was black. Just like when Dan had bit Bailey. There was no noise, no sound, nothing. Bailey was floating in an abyss of darkness. She felt like she would never wake up. How did she even get here? The last thing she remembered was turning the handle of the back door in Louise's shop, then, well, whatever this is. She tried calling out, but Bailey found she couldn't make a single noise. What was going on? Suddenly her vision started to clear, the black fading to white. Beeping noises were everywhere. A face was above her. They looked important. The face smirked at her. Then, it spoke.

"I'm so glad we finally have you here."

[A/N Foreshadowing, bwahaha…. -Florence23]


	40. Hide and Seek

"Daaaaan!" Phil yelled. "Where are you?"

"At your mums." Came a faint reply.

Phil chuckled.

"No, seriously, where are you?"

"Come and find me."

"Are you suggesting a game of hide and seek?"

"Yeah, Phil, I bet you can't find me in under 30 seconds."

"And what happens if I don't make it in time?"

"Then I get ravaged by the wolfs!"

Phil smiled, there was no way Dan could fit in half the sensible hiding places in the loft. This was going to be easy.

"Alright, give me a count down, yeah?" Phil shouted. Dan would probably enjoy the counting, but Phil was using it to locate the sound of his voice. Little did Dan know that Phil was the champion of playground hide and seek. They used to call him Phil Striker, okay, they didn't call him that, but it didn't matter, Dan was going down.

"3"

"2"

"1"

Phil was off, he could tell that Dan was somewhere near the kitchen, based off of the way his voice was bouncing off of the walls. He ran into the kitchen, banging his foot on the door on the way in.

"Ouch!" He yelped.

A giggle could be heard from under the sink. Phil opened up the cupboards and low and behold, Dan was sitting there, scrunched up in a ball. He looked up at Phil.

"26.2 seconds" Dan said, a smile on his face.

Phil looked at him, incredulous.

"You _timed_ me?" He asked.

"I had to make sure you made it in under 30 seconds!"

Phil shook his head, smiling.

"How long were you in there for?" Phil asked, out of curiosity.

"Only 2 minutes, I saw you leave the kitchen cupboard open, so I'd thought I'd ask you to come into close them, only to find them closed. Then I'd pop out, scaring you! But you gave me a better idea."

"That's mean!"

"Yeah, but so is leaving all the cupboards open for me to smack my head on at 2am." Dan retorted.

"Okay, fair enough. Also, it's my turn now!"

Dan looked up at him from his hiding place.

"Are we really going to keep playing hide and seek?" He asked.

"Yeah!" Phil said, practically jumping up and down by now.

"Fine, I bet I can find you faster." He said.

"How much time are you going to give me?"

"However long it takes me to get out of this cupboard."

"So, basically, eternity." Phil said.

Dan glared at him, but he couldn't stay mad. "Oh, shut it, you better get to hiding!" He said, already wriggling out of the cramped area.

* * *

[A/N Wowza, I'm at 40 chapters! This is kind of a big moment for me. Even thought a lot of them a short, I'm still over 20k words. I'm very proud, and I'm also very shocked at how cringy the first 15 chapters are. I might go back and rewrite them some time. But for now I wanted to say thank you to everyone who's reviewed and read my story so far! I can't wait to see where Bailey, Dan and Phil go next! -Florence23]


	41. Where Is She?

[A/N This is a filler chapter, sorry it's so short. -Florence23]

Dan and Phil were worried about Bailey, she had been absent for over a day now. They had tried texting, calling, emailing. Nothing. They tried calling Louise, but Louise didn't answer. They tried PJ, thinking that Bailey had maybe called him. He said he didn't have her number, which was untrue, but unimportant. The important thing was that PJ hadn't heard from her.

"Where is she?" Dan asked Phil, the morning after Bailey had left.

"I wish I knew." Phil said.

"Do you think she's okay?"

"I dunno, but we can't ask anyone for help, otherwise she'd be revealed."

"That's right, we can't ask for help." Dan said, running his hands through his hair.

"Well, I mean, PJ could help us."

"Yeah, I guess he could. But between the three of us we're just amature vampires. We don't know anything that could help us find her."

"Where did Bailey say she was going, anyway?" Phil asked.

"To see Louise again, apparently the green vial stuff wasn't as strong as she thought, it wore off the day after."

"So maybe she got caught, since Louise couldn't completely clear the shop that day."

"No, because then the whole AC would know Bailey was still alive. The news would be everywhere, and we've already checked to see if there are any reports. There aren't" Dan said hopelessly.

"Well, what if we call PJ, and the three of us could go to Louise in person, to the shop." Phil suggested.

"Ok, I guess that's as good a place as any."

Phil dialed PJ's number, it rolled to voicemail. Phil left a message. Suddenly Dan's phone rang. It was PJ. Dan looked at Phil, confused.

"Should I pick up?" Dan asked him.

Phil nodded, but it was too late as the ringing had stopped.

 _One new message_

Dan's phone said. Dan clicked on the 'listen' button.

" _Dan, I'm calling about what your friend asked about. I'll meet you at the place of question tomorrow at around 1-3pm. Wiggles, out."_

Dan and Phil looked at each other, weirded out by PJ's behavior. Why did he have to be so vague? And why did he answer on Dan's phone, not Phil's? Dan sighed.

"I guess we'll be going to the shop tomorrow at '1-3pm'" He said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Phil said, feeling confused.


	42. Another Killer

Bailey awoke in a white room, strapped to… well, she couldn't tell what exactly. A doctor was standing nearby, and when they noticed she was awake they walked over.

"So," they said. "You think you can fake your own death and get away with it? Nice try, Bailey Star."

Bailey sucked in her breath, trying to remember what had happened. All she could remember was walking into Louise's shop by herself, to see Louise. Why had she done that? She had already taken Dan and Phil in the day before…

"We found you in the shop, standing over the body." The doctor said.

What body? Whose body was she standing over? Why couldn't she remember? Then it hit her. She had bit someone. That's why she couldn't remember anything after that. Who was in the shop that day? Well, Louise has been there… No, Bailey would never bite Louise, would she?

"I can see you are trying to remember, I'll save you the trouble." The doctor said coldly. "You restrained yourself from blood for so long that the person you bit first died almost immediately. Fortunately for you they choked out that it wasn't your fault, and that you weren't to be blamed. They died 13 minutes after. You really should have turned yourself in, if you had you wouldn't have killed your friend."

Bailey breath hitched, was the doctor imping that she KILLED Louise? No, no no no, Bailey felt like she couldn't breathe. What was going on? She felt lightheaded. She didn't kill Louise, this was just some mind game the doctor was playing, right?

"Oh, but you did." The doctor said, almost as if they could read her thoughts. "You killed your friend, and there is nothing you can do about it."

Bailey tried to sit up, but she found that she was tied down. She looked up at the doctor, fear inevitably in her eyes, asking the silent question: _What do you want from me?_

"I can see you need… Time, to process this. I'll leave you be for a bit." They said, walking for the door. They paused in the frame. "Oh, and your voice is a little hoarse, so don't bother speaking, it will only make it worse."

Bailey wanted to yell at them, scream, and cry, but they were right, she couldn't speak a word. She sunk back into her bindings, thinking to herself about what she had just been told. She was a murderer, she had killed Louise.

[A/N this chapter has a bit of a parallel with chapter 19, the feelings and thoughts are similar. You probably already figured it out, but I just wanted to point it out for those who haven't noticed. :) -Florence23]


	43. The Shop

[A/N So I put a book of mormon reference in here. If you didn't know it's a really funny musical. I didn't put anything offencive from the play in it, so if you are a super serious mormon who didn't like the play, you don't have to worry about it. -Florence23]

Dan and Phil arrived at the train station at around 12:15pm. They took the 1 hour train, arriving at the other station at 1:45pm. They waited until 2:45, when, suddenly, as they were about to go to the shop on their own, PJ ran up to them. He was dressed in all dark clothing, with a hat and everything. He looked a bit out of breath.

"I'm really sorry I'm late." He panted.

"That's okay" Phil said. "You still had 15 minutes."

PJ just nodded. "Yeah, I'm also sorry I was so vague in my response, but it had to be that way, you know."

Dan looked at him inquiringly.

"I'm guessing that with Bailey missing the AC is probably tapping the phones of those who are in her contacts, so when Phil called me I immediately removed the chip from my phone, and then messaged Dan back."

Dan and Phil looked at each other.

"Wait, so should we remove the chips in our phones?" Phil asked, worried.

PJ nodded, watching as they fished out their phones and pulled out the tiny piece of metal from the inside. He took them from their hands, and promptly squished them under his foot. He started to walk away, motioning them to follow.

"I'm glad you thought of that, PJ." Dan said, running to catch up. Actually, who are we kidding, he did more of a jog, but that's beside the point.

"Yeah, so am I." Phil said. "How did you think of that?"

"Well, I thought of calling Bailey once I got Phil's voicemail, but then it occurred to me that I hadn't heard from Louise in that same about of time. I knew something was going on, and then my mind went to all those stories and movies about governments spying on people, and, well, my paranoid self decided I would rather better to be safe than sorry." PJ explained.

Dan nodded in agreement, he often thought about those things too, but he hadn't thought to apply them to the real problem at hand.

They had been walking for a while now, and finally reached Louise's shop. As they walked up to it they noticed broken windows, and a missing door. What they didn't notice were all the security cameras up on the walls. PJ walked through the empty space where the door used to be. Phil picked up a piece of broken glass. Dan just stood there, a shocked look on his face. What had happened here?

"Do you guys wanna go look in the back room with me?" PJ asked, as he advanced further into the shop.

Phil nodded and followed, but Dan lingered behind. Something felt off about the whole scene, and he couldn't quite tell what it was.

"Dan! You coming?" Phil called out.

Dan shook his head, of course it felt off, this place was completely wrecked!

"Yeah, wait up!" He called out.

Dan ran to the back room, where PJ and Phil were looking around. Every green vial had been broken, the contents spilled all over the floor. The desk and chair were both thrown to the side of the room, bent out of shape.

Phil let out a shaky breath. "What happened here?" He said.

"I don't know." PJ quietly replied.

Dan took one look around, and somehow he could tell that this wasn't the right place to look. He exited the room, and went back to the front of the store. He looked around more closely this time. Then he saw it, a giant pile of rubble that was in no way an accident. Someone placed all that rubble there on purpose. He walked around to the back, and sure enough there was a small trap door in the floor, hidden under what used to be the magazine rack.

"Hey, Phil, PJ!" Dan called out. "Come look at what I found!"

Phil and PJ came around the pile of rubble to find Dan opening the trap door, and climbing down on the thin ladder into the dark abyss.

"Ladders, ladders, ladders, ladders," He quietly sang. "You step on them, they climb, if you're a fireman, they're really high. Ladders."

"Dan!" PJ said, "What are you doing? We don't know what's down there!"

"Well we never will if I don't climb down, now will we? Oh, see, look at the pit, it's only 7 feet deep." Replied Dan, landing loudly on the ground.

Phil and PJ exchanged a glance, PJ shrugged. Just as he was about to reach out for the first rung on the ladder they heard a squeak. It sounded like it came from Dan.

"Dan?" Phil called out. No response.

"Dan!" PJ yelled.

"I… I'm here." Came Dan's voice, quietly.

"Was that your shriek?" Phil asked.

"No, Phil, It was my friend Samantha's shriek, of course it was mine. It's not like I'm down here with anyone else."

"Well, I mean, I was just being polite."

"British as always." Commented PJ.

Phil glared at PJ. "You're british as well, my friend."

PJ laughed. "Yeah, I know. Why did you shriek Dan?"

"Um, I walked into a giant spider web, and then a moth flew in my face and got stuck."

"And where is the moth now?" Phil asked, a smile now on his face.

"Um, dead on the ground…" Came the reply.

Phil and PJ laughed.

"Okay, but it was really gross!" Dan said.

"I'm sure it was." Phil said.

"Hey," PJ said, suddenly looking confused. "What's this switch for?"

"Don't flip it." Dan's voice said.

"I bet it's the lights for the room." Speculated Phil.

"Yeah, I bet so. Oh, wait, here's some writing." PJ said. "Lights."

"Light!" Imitated Phil.

"Light!" Came Dan's voice.

"Light!"

"Light!"

"Light!"

"You know, my first word was light." Phil commented, after they had all stopped yelling 'light'.

"Oh really? That's weird. You know, maybe it will be your last word too, if I flip the switch!" PJ said.

"Is that a threat?" Phil mockingly asked.

"You bet it is."

Phil and PJ commenced to shove each other lightly, (haha, 'light'ly… haha) while Dan chanted 'fight, fight, fight!'. Suddenly Phil pushed PJ a little too hard and PJ fell over… onto the 'light' switch. (It went flick, it was a cool little mormon trick). There was a deathly silence in the room. Then the lights downstairs flicked on.

"You idiots! That could have done something way worse!" Came Dan's voice.

"Yeah, but it did turn the lights on!" PJ countered.

"I'm sorry guys, that was my fault."

"S'okay. It's not like you meant for that to happen anyways." PJ consoled.

"Yeah, I guess. What do you see down there Dan?" Phil called out.

"Nothing much, a chair, a table with nothing on it. A window, which goes into dirt. Not sure why that's there." Dan said.

"Anything interesting?"

"No, not really, I mean, unless spider webs are interesting."

"A dead end, might as well come back up now Dan." PJ suggested.

Suddenly Dan screamed, and it was a truly terrifying one this time. Phil and PJ ran forward to the trapdoor, but before they got there a loud grinding sound filled the room. To their horror they discovered that a metal sheet had slid into place between them and Dan.

"DAN!" Phil and PJ screamed.

Silence.

"Dan?" Phil whispered. His eyes looked misty.

PJ looked over at Phil. What had happened to Dan?


	44. Screams

Screams, Running, Moths. What had just happened to Dan? He needed to rewind.

Dan had climbed into the darkness to only find a cobweb and mold. He turned on his phones light, but he couldn't really see anything. As he walked over to the far wall he heard PJ talking about a switch he had found. Phil and PJ then commenced to have a play fight about how Phil was going to have his last word be 'light'. Suddenly the lights in the room came on.

"You idiots! That could have done something way worse!" Dan yelled out.

"Yeah, but it did turn the lights on!" PJ countered, yelling back.

"I'm sorry guys, that was my fault." Phil said.

"S'okay. It's not like you meant for that to happen anyways." Came PJ's voice.

"Yeah, I guess. What do you see down there Dan?" Phil called out.

He looked around the room, yelling out what he saw "A chair, a table with nothing on it. A window, which goes into dirt. Not sure why that's there." Dan called back.

"Anything interesting?"

"No, not really, I mean, unless spider webs are interesting." Dan said, as he swept aside the cobwebs. He wrinkled his nose, it was really gross down here.

"A dead end, might as well come back up now Dan." PJ suggested.

As PJ spoke Dan turned around to face the ladder. As soon as he did he laid his eyes on what was on the wall next to it. He hadn't seen it in the dark, but now it was clear as day. A dead body, chained to the wall. And not just any dead body, it was Louise's dead body. Dan screamed as he backed away from her. As he screamed he heard the sound of grinding metal, and breaking glass.

When the noise stopped the lights went out. After a few seconds in total darkness, (his worst fear), the lights came back. Dan got up, and walked over to the ladder, avoiding touching Louise's body. He looked up to see a piece of solid metal, where the open hatch had been moments before. He looked up at the lights, wondering if Phil and PJ had flipped the switch again, to see if it would undo the metal hatch. Dan hit his fists into the hatch, but it became clear very quickly that he wasn't going anywhere, so he might as well save his energy.

Suddenly, Dan's eye caught on something. A camera, in the far corner of the room. He walked over to it, to find that it was broken. He dimly remembered the sound of shattering glass. Had the metal hatch's screech broken the glass? Dan opened up the camera, and pulled out all the wires, throwing it to the ground and crushing it with his foot. He looked around and found one in each corner of the room. After he was done killing cameras he took another look around the room. He folded up the chair and table, placing them in the corner of the room. He checked the window too, to no avail. Dan had to face it. He was going to have to look at Louise.


	45. Limited Options

[A/N trigger warning: a short description of a dead body. I'll mark the paragraph with *** so you can skip it. -Florence23]

Why was she dead? She shouldn't be this dead, not even a little bit dead. And yet here she was. Dan went over to take a closer look, kind of like how you can't look away from a car crash, no matter how horrible it is.

********** * * * * * * * * *********** * * * * * * * * *********** * * * * * * * * *********** * * * * * * * * *  
Dan looked Louise over, discovering bruises on her arms, legs, and two hand shaped ones on her neck, as if she had been deprived of oxygen to make her pass out. He counted around 15 bruises total. He studied her neck again, and noticed something odd. Her neck had two little dots on it. Two dots right next to each other.  
******************** * * * * * * * * *********** * * * * * * * * *********** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Louise had been bitten by someone. Who could it have been? No one had visited Louise for the last 3 days, except for… Bailey. Bailey was a young vampire, Bailey had come to visit Louise. Bailey had gone missing. Louise was dead. Bailey had bitten Louise. Had she gotten too hungry before she got to Louise's green vials? Had Louise provoked her? What had happened to make Louise… Die?

Dan reached out to hold Louise's dead hand. If you were to ask him at a later time why he did this, he would shrug, not entirely sure. He held her cold hand in hers for a moment, when he realized something. Her hand had a pulse to it, a movement, put quite simply, a heartbeat.

* * *

Phil and PJ just sat there for a moment, staring at the metal hatch. Phil seemed frozen to the spot, not breathing.

"Flip the switch." Phil suddenly said, voice ice cold.

PJ turned to the switch, flipped it, and waited. Nothing. He flipped it again, nothing. He shrugged to Phil, at a loss for words. He crawled over next to Phil, who was sitting at the hatch. PJ lightly tapped at the metal, feeling about the edges to see how hard it would be to force it open. Phil stared dejectedly at PJ's efforts.

"Dan's trapped in a pit and I can't even help him." Phil's voice came out in a whisper. "I can't even help him!"

"Phil, calm down, if we can't get him out we'll just call 999 and the police can come help."

"But how long will that take? And what's our excuse for creeping about this rubble? And all that time Dan's going to be in the dark, and alone with whatever made him scream! It's so unfair!" Phil was practically yelling now.

PJ raised his hands up in surrender. "I know it's unfair, but we have limited options right now."

"Limited options?! Limited options?! What if Dan's stuck with a killer? Or a psycho? What if something happened to Dan? What if something _bad_ happened?" Phil was shaking now.

"Phil, calm down. Dan will be perfectly fine. If there was a person down there we would have known. He must have seen something else that was really gross or something. He's going to be fine."

"I don't know who I am without him anymore…" Phil whispered, almost crying now.

PJ scooted over to him, giving him a side hug, not knowing what to say. To Phil, Dan ment everything, and to Dan, Phil. They were a matched set, no one could tear them apart. Until now. Now they were apart, and there was nothing anyone could do about it.


	46. Punch

A heartbeat. A heartbeat was what Dan was feeling. Louise's heartbeat. She was alive. Dan started to look more closely at Louise, she looked like she had lost a lot of blood. She was very pale, and looked a sickly shade of green. Now that Dan knew she was alive he had to do everything to make sure she lived.

Dan decided that as long as he was stuck down here, he might as well get Louise down from the wall. He looked to her hands and feet, as that's where she's chained up. Dan found that there was no keyhole, no lock, no keypad. Just a small lever which opened up the cuff. Dan opened up her feet restraints first, and then her left hand. As Dan went to unlock the right hand a loud thump came from the hatch. And then a mumble. Finally, the sound of screeching metal, as the hatch fell to the ground. A ray of sunshine poured through the ceiling. Phil and PJ had opened up the hatch.

* * *

Phil paced the room, murmuring to himself, while PJ looked more closely at the hatch.

"Hey, Phil, come look at this!" PJ said, beckoning him over.

Phil walked over, looking mildly interested. "What is it?" He asked.

"This seems to be a weak point in the metal, see?" PJ said, tapping the metal. It made hollow sound. No other part of the hatch did this, as PJ had discovered.

"So, we just need to hit it with something, and it'll open?" Phil asked, in disbelief.

"Well, we have to break the hatch, and yeah, throwing something would work. But I was thinking about how Dan might get hit by it on the other side."

"So how do we warn him?"

"We could yell through it, although that didn't work before. What I'm thinking is that one of us holds the other end, and the other punches it."

"Punches it."

"Yeah, why not?"

"Oh, I dunno PJ, maybe because I'm not very good at that?"

"Ah, that's where you're wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"Vampires can often inherit abilities when transmuted. I was graded with level 3 super speed. It's not much, but I can actually sprint for more than 20 seconds now. I can also jog 30 miles! Too bad I don't use it for anything. Anyways, I bet you inherited a trait too!"

"Why didn't I know about this?" Phil asked.

"Well, only people who are doctors, or actually vampires know. It's not common knowledge. But anyway, I bet you got a trait, and I'm hoping it's super strength."

"What are all the traits?"

"Well, out of the 5 traits, the three most common are Super hearing, Super strength, and Super speed."

"And?"

PJ sighed, knowing that Phil was just curious, not trying to be annoying.

"There's an uncommon ability as well, the Super sonic scream. You can scream and damage people's ears, shout to really far away, and break things with it."

Phil slowly sat up, walking towards the nearest wall. He reached up with his left hand, unconsciously mimicking the way Dan grabbed for tall objects. He pulled at a small black container. It tore away from the wall with a crackling noise. Phil wordlessly did this all the way around the room. Once he was done he did it to the back room as well. Then, gathering them all in a pile he took out the wires inside each one, and stomped on it with his foot, rendering it completely broken.

PJ watched in silence, curious.

"There were hidden cameras all throughout the room. All of their lenses cracked when Dan screamed. Dan must have the sonic screaming ability." Phil explained once he was done.

"Ah," PJ said. "You're making sure whoever was watching can't watch anymore?"

"Yep, although I hope there aren't any bugs in this room as well. It's harder to find those."

PJ gave a glance over his shoulder. "I hope so too."

"You said there are 5 abilities?" Phil asked, changing the subject back to powers.

"Yeah, the 5th is the most rare, it only occurs in triracials. The power to mutate fire."

Phil sat there pondering this. Bailey was triracial. Did she have this power? "Oh" Was all he said.

"Yep. I've never met anyone with it though. Anyways, want to see if you have super strength?"

"How do we make sure I do before I punch it?"

"We can't, you just have to trust. Use all of your anger and sadness at losing Dan to fuel it. Even if you don't have the trait I bet you'll leave a mark. And if you don't have it, then I'll punch it too, okay?"

"Okay, fine." Phil mumbled.

He just stared at the metal for a second, wishing it to move on it's own, so he didn't have to do this. The metal didn't cooperate. Stupid metal. Phil looked over to the pile of rubble, and grabbed a piece of concrete. It was really heavy. He threw it at the metal hatch, surprised when it made a dent. A very big dent. Phil looked over to PJ, who mouthed the word 'chicken' to him. Phil scowled at him. Phil looked back to the metal, choosing to scream a few choice words about how it separated him from Dan. The metal, surprisingly, moved. Or rather, it made a screeching noise, but only moved an inch. Phil opted to punch it, for teasing him in such a way. Phil wound up his fist and hit it right in the dent he had made.

A million pins and needles. That's what Phil was feeling. A million pins a needles, in his hand. He had gone to punch it, and it was worked, but it hurt like hell. The metal screeched again, and fell into the pit. PJ smirked at him.

"So no super strength then."

"Shut up."


	47. Don't Play Coy!

[A/N okay two things: first, I deleted the april fools chapter because it's really confusing when I go to upload chapter 47 but it says 48. And people might not know it's a joke latter (I hope people would know it's a joke). And two, myonlinelifeismorephantastic just left me about a million reviews and it made me heart swell thank you so much! *heart* okay, enjoy this little teaser whoops. -Florence23]

"Let me go" Bailey said. She had regained her voice now, although it was still a little horse. The doctor had given her an injection to help her regain her health. What the doctor didn't know was that it was about to have a problematic side effect.

"Ah, I'm afraid I can't quite do that. You see, you faked your own death, lied about your blood species when you were young, and got your friend to lie about who found those two boys. So, with all that in mind I'm in no real hurry to let you go." The doctor said, staring at her.

"What two boys?" Bailey asked, momentarily confused. What was the doctor talking about?

"Don't play coy with me, the two vampires who are your roommates."

Bailey was truly confused. She lived with her parents, why was the doctor telling her this? Was it a weird mind game?

"I'm not sure what you're talking about. I live with my parents."

The doctor paused a second, realizing that Bailey really didn't know who they were. Memory loss was a rare effect of the injection the doctor had given her, but it seems like Bailey had gotten it. For the next week she wouldn't remember anything after leaving her parents house. She also didn't seem to remember waking up in this room. The doctor smiled, this could be used to their advantage.

Bailey was confused. She had fallen asleep at her parent's house. Then woken up strapped to a chair, a doctor asking her how her throat felt. Bailey wanted to be let go, so she asked for the doctor to do so. It was a logical request, as Bailey assumed she was in the hospital for some odd reason. She felt mostly fine though, so what was going on?

"Do you remember why you're here?" They asked her.

"Umm, yeah. You found out I was triracial, somehow, and now you want to conduct tests."

"That's right, and how did we find you?"

"I, I don't know" Bailey said, brow furrowed.

The doctor decided to change course. "Dan Howell, do you know Dan Howell?"

"How the hell do you know the name of my boyfriend?"


	48. I Can Explain!

Dan looked up to find Phil and PJ staring at him.

"Um, I can explain." He offered weakly.

"You'd better." Phil said, suddenly cold. Dan had to admit, he had a right to be. Dan had gotten himself trapped, and Dan's arm was currently around what appeared to be a dead body.

"Is that Louise?" PJ asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"She's alive, don't worry. We need to get her to a hospital, quick."

"Dan." Phil said, climbing down the ladder to help him bring up Louise. "I was really worried, I thought you might have been hurt."

"Only a mental scar, don't worry."

"But I do worry Dan, you're really important to me! And you got yourself trapped in a freaking bunker!"

"You guys! Louise is dying, she needs a hospital, NOW. You can talk later." PJ said, interrupting their conversation.

Dan and Phil looked over to Louise, who was now halfway up the ladder, Phil holding her arms and Dan holding her feet. PJ grabbed Louise's hands and pulled her up all of the way. Dan climbed up after her.

"I can take her to a hospital faster than an ambulance. Plus, we don't want people finding out about this." PJ offered, kicking a piece of cardboard over the pit's entrance, now that Dan was out.

"You can?" Dan asked, skeptical.

"Oh, I guess I haven't told you. I have super speed! It's really exciting! Phil can fill you in while you ride to the hospital, take the 36A train, maybe?"

And with that confusing statement PJ picked up Louise and ran off, slightly faster than dan could follow. Dan gave Phil a look.

"We have a lot to talk about."

[A/N sorry this one's so short, it's just a filler. ;) -Florence23]


	49. We Were Always Watching

Bailey struggled against the restraints. Why did this doctor know her boyfriend's name?

"We know everything about you, Bailey, including what you and your supposed boyfriend did at the library."

Bailey blushed a little. "Um, what?"

"You and Dan kissed in the back of the library, yes?"

"How do you know that?"

"I'll take it as a 'yes'. We know because you were mumbling all about it in your dreams. We have a list of your mumbling, want to hear?"

Bailey nodded weakly as the doctor hit what she assumed was play button on a machine.

 _I'm just like Dan now…. Library kissing for us…. Louise, no!... Crush on PJ? No…. I'm a killer, like Dan…._

"We derived that all the people you talked about were your friends, and Dan and you must have kissed. Are you two official?"

"Um, well, I kind of just assumed that we are dating, since we kissed. I don't really know." Bailey said, twisting around in her bindings.

"Ahh, I see. Well, either way, he means a lot to you, yes?"

"Well, I mean, he's one of my best friends. More like one of my only ones."

The doctor nodded wordlessly, walking over to a computer monitor. They tapped the screen with their index finger, revealing a short video.

In the video there was a dark room with a ladder in one corner. As the camera panned slowly Bailey had to stifle a scream. The camera was showing a dead body, chained to the wall. It was Louise's dead body. On Louise's neck, clear as day, were two bite marks. The camera kept panning, showing a desk and a chair, and a window that only showed dirt, telling Bailey that the room was underground. As she processed all of this a hatch in the ceiling opened. Sunlight streamed in, and the camera switched from night vision to day. Bailey didn't even notice this until she saw that the figure climbing down had blue socks on. The figure jumped from the last rung of the ladder to the ground, their feet hitting the ground.

Suddenly the view shifted to a different angle. A different camera. Bailey stared at the figures face, it was Dan. What was he doing in this underground bunker, much less one with Louise's dead body? Dan looked around a bit, yelling when he ran into a cobweb. Bailey let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, to laugh at Dan's reaction to moths. Bailey didn't blame him, moths were scary, but Dan's reaction was still a little over the top. He was speaking now, talking to people named 'PJ' and 'Phil'. They were saying how dark it was down in the room, and Bailey guessed that Dan couldn't see as well as the cameras; that's probably why he didn't see Louise. Dan turned towards the first camera again, and the video switched to follow. Suddenly a light flickered on in the room. Dan yelled at whoever was with him that they shouldn't have done that. He looked around a bit more, and then saw Louise's body. Dan let out an ear piercing scream, followed by a screeching sound. After that the video feed cut out, and the doctor hit pause.

"All those noises at the same time caused the glass in the camera to crack." Explained the doctor.

Bailey didn't quite buy it, but she didn't have any other choice. "So is that it?" She asked.

"Not quite, we still have audio." Said the doctor, hitting play again.

There were sounds of heavy breathing, and shuffling. Bailey heard Dan whisper a curse or two, before hearing a thump. Then quick footsteps. Suddenly sound became more muffled. And then even more muffled. Eventually the sound of a snap came through, and then complete silence.

"That's when Dan found the cameras, and pulled out all the wires, effectively breaking them. He's an observant one." Informed the doctor.

Bailey was worried, what had become of Dan after all of his screaming? Had the AC kept Dan locked up after the incident, because that's what had happened, right? "How long ago was this?" She asked, fearful of the answer.

"Two weeks ago. Since then he's been spotted elsewhere, he escaped, at least, for now."

Bailey breathed a sigh of relief.

"Some of the places he's been spotted include a hospital outside of London, London, and an open field with his three friends."

"Why was he in the hospital?" Bailey choked out.

"Well we aren't really sure. But if we were I wouldn't tell you."

Bailey's fingers tightened into fists. "Yeah, I'd guessed."

"Well, as you just gave me most of what I wanted to hear, you can actually leave this lab in a week." Said the doctor, voice in a monotone.

"Wait, really?" Bailey asked, astounded.

"Yes."

"Wait, you say you've been testing me, what have you been testing? I want to know, before I leave."

"Your blood type, mostly."

Bailey was silent.

"Just so you know, you're a perfect split between the three. 33.33% human, 33.33% fairy, and 33.33% elf."

Bailey still didn't speak.

"I take it this is hard for you to understand at the moment."

"It's not hard to understand, I'm just unhappy about it." Bailey finally said, through clenched teeth.

"Why, you should celebrate! You have the most rare of all blood types, more rare than any other person ever recorded!"

"That's great, but I don't really want to have special blood. I don't really care."

"It gives you special powers, you know."

Bailey was silent.

"We know you healed all the students at your old high school. We know you have other hidden abilities, that even you don't know of. Why did you shut yourself down, Bailey? Why? We could have gotten so much science out of you, but alas, we're just going to have to put you on suppressing drugs instead. That's why we're going to let you go, you won't be a bother to us."

"Power suppressing drugs?" Bailey asked, fearful.

"Oh yes, although I promise it won't be as bad as it sounds."

"Tell that to Hasley Poland." Bailey said.

"Hasley was an unfortunate mistake, and it was mostly her mother's fault. We have since refined our approach, you'll be fine." The doctor said, almost sounding tired.

"I'm guessing I don't have a choice?"

"You don't," said the doctor, walking towards the room's exit. "See you in a few days Bailey. Oh, I forgot to tell you, we'll be bringing in your boyfriend in 6 days to see you. Until then we're going to put you in a temporary coma. Enjoy."

And on that note the doctor flipped a switch, turning off all the lights in the room. Bailey barely had time to wonder how they were getting Dan to come in willingly, or if they were going to force him, before the needle in her arm made her fall asleep.


	50. Dan and Phil

[A/N Wow, this is even further than I'd thought I'd get! Thanks to all the people who follow it, especially Abitofeveryfandom who has been really helpful and nice this entire time. I also want to thank myonlinelifeismorephantastic who spammed me with reviews and made my day. I love you guys. *insert heart emoji* -Florence23]

A voice was talking to him.

"Dan!" It said. "Dan! Do you even want to talk right now?"

Dan shook his head, his eyes clearing. He looked over to his left to see Phil looking at him with annoyance. They were on the train to the hospital PJ had taken Louise to. The train was at a delay, and it looked like it was going to be a while before anyone got anywhere.

"Um, yes, sorry." Dan mumbled.

"I wanted to ask you what happened in there!" Phil said, biting his lip.

Dan started at Phil doing this for quite some time, then realizing he had to respond to actually create conversation. "I found Louise chained to the wall, and I thought she was dead." He whispered, eyes getting misty again.

"Why didn't you check for a pulse?"

"Because I was too busy looking at my DEAD FRIEND!" Dan fired back, raising his voice.

Phil was silent for a moment. "I'm sorry Dan. I was just really worried about you, you were trapped in an underground room without any help!" He finally said.

"I know. I'm really sorry, I should have waited to go down there. I don't even know why I went down there, I hate the dark." Dan said, apologizing.

Phil looked him in the eyes for a moment, his gaze then leaving Dan's face in favor of the window behind it.

"I just, I really care about you Dan. You're really important person in my life. I don't really know what I'd do without you." Phil replied, whispering now.

Dan just stared at him for a moment, then grabbed Phil's hand in his own. It was a small gesture, but for some reason Dan was suddenly aware of everything in the room. He and Phil never held hands like this, sure they sometimes did it in passing, but never before had it been so deliberate. "I don't know what I'd do without you either." Dan replied, being truthful. " I was really scared."

Phils eyes locked back onto Dans, he was silent. They sat there for a while, just staring at each other. Finally Dan broke the spell.

"You know," Dan began. "Louise had bite marks on her."

Phil's eyes widened. "She did?"

"Yeah, she did. I happen to know who bit her as well." Dan added, a bit smug.

"How could you possibly know?"

"Process of elimination. Who visited Louise last, that we know of?"

"We did, with Bailey." Phil said, lying.

"Wrong, Bailey left the next day to visit again right?"

"I guess."

"And Bailey is a young vampire. And now she's missing. Phil, Bailey bit Louise!" Dan said, his voice slightly panicked.

"No, that can't be right. If Bailey bit Louise, then where is she now?" Phil asked, his hand tightening his grip on Dan's.

"On her 30 days. That's why we can't find her. We don't have to worry, she'll be fine, I think." Dan replied, feeling a bit better having just thought of this, (Or maybe because Phil was holding his hand tighter, who knows?).

"I hope we can say the same for Louise," Phil said.

"Yeah," Sighed Dan, turning to look out of the window.

The train still wasn't moving. Suddenly Dan felt something on his cheek. Phil's lips, Phil was kissing his cheek! Dan blushed, what was he supposed to do now? What did this even mean? What was going on? What? Luckily he didn't have to do or say anything, as Phil then pulled him into a side hug, with Dan's head on Phil's shoulder.

"Everything is going to be ok, Bear. I promise." Phil said, and somehow, with him saying it, Dan knew it was true. Everything would be ok.


	51. Hey Guys

After getting off of the stuck train, Dan and Phil quickly made their way to the hospital, arriving at the doors 2 hours later than planned. Phil pulled on the door, trying to open it, but failing. Dan watched him attempt this for a bit, finally telling Phil that it was a 'push' door. Phil, his face a little red, pushed open the door for him and Dan. The hospital's entry was a giant mint green and white room, with marble countertops and wooden chairs. Two hallways lead away to the left and right. Directly in front of the doors was a reception desk. The man at the reception desk looked very bored, Dan guessed, since he was playing with his phone.

When the bell on the doors rang the man looked up, and gestured to them to come over and state their business. As Phil went up to reception Dan spotted PJ walking down the right hallway towards him.

"PJ! Is she okay?" Dan said, half running towards him.

"She's stable for now, I think she's going to be okay." PJ replied, giving Dan a hug.

"That's great!" Dan said, pulling away from the hug after a bit.

"Although the doctors aren't saying she'll survive 100% because they're worried about the 1 in a million chance that something happens." PJ adds, looking a bit reserved.

"Excuse me, Daniel?"

Came a voice. It was the man at reception. Phil looked at him and shrugged, as if to say 'I told him Dan.' Dan walked over to the man, reading his name tag. It said 'Samuel'.

"Yeah?" Dan asked him.

"I wanted to know if you are also here to see... Louise Pentland?" Samuel asked, looking at the computer.

"Yes, I'm here to see her as well."

"Alright then, here's your name tags, be sure to wear them at all times, otherwise security might make you leave." Samuel said, handing both Dan and Phil little blue name tags.

They both clipped them to their shirts, follow PJ as he walked back towards the right corridor. After a series of mindless twists and turns PJ lead them to a lavender door. After telling them to be quiet PJ slowly turned the handle to the door.

"PJ, I can see the door moving, and it makes that horrid screeching sound. I'm already awake, come in like a normal person, for goodness sakes." Louise's voice came floating through the door.

PJ grinned at Dan and Phil, turning to the door and opening it all the way. The room was a light blue color, and had a bench, chair, and bed in white. In the bed sat Louise, looking just like when they had seen her a couple of days ago. Other than the fact that she had a medical bracelet on she looked fine.

"Hi guys!" She said, waving a hand, revealing a blood transferring tube in her right arm. "I was wondering how long it would take you to show up!"

"Are you okay?" Phil asked, looking a bit pale, after all, Louise still had the faded bruises on her arms.

"Yeah, I will be. As soon as all this blood is done I'll be able to leave. Turns out this was all the needed to do." Louise replied.

"The doctors said that most of her cuts and bruises were fake, as in cosmetic, and when I pointed out the bites they fell clean off. They were fake." PJ added on.

"Wait, does this mean that whoever put those cameras in the rooms also made Louise this way? Was the entire shop a trap?" Phil asked, suddenly worried.

Dan looked over at him. "You never told me you found them too."

"You had cameras as well?" PJ asked him.

"Yeah, four of them."

"Wow, someone wanted to find us. That's extremely creepy." Phil said.

"Dis PJ already tell you what happened?" Phil asked Louise.

"Yeah, for the most part. Dan got trapped with me for a bit, right?"

Dan nodded. "I thought you were dead." He whispered.

This sobered Louise. "That's horrible. Someone out there stalked us, watched us, and now they've gone and done this! I wish I knew who it was, so I could punch them."

"Louise, no offence, I think you're too awkward and nice to punch someone." PJ said.

Louise just glared at him, a hint of a smile on her face.

"Maybe, maybe not." She replied.

"Wait." Dan said, realizing something.

"What is it?" Phil asked him, looking over.

"If most of the marks were fake, _including_ the bite marks, does that mean that Bailey _didn't_ bite Louise?" Dan asked, his voice trembling a bit. "Well?" He repeated, expecting someone to speak, but no one had the answer.


	52. Who Done It?

"So, Bailey didn't bite Louise." Phil said slowly. "So, who did she bite? Or did she bite no one?"

"If it helps I know that Bailey did indeed bite someone else." Louise said.

"How do you know that?" PJ asked, confused.

"I was there, how could I not know?"

"Are you gonna tell us then?" Dan asked, impatient.

"Sure, but it's not a fun tale." Louise said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Bailey was coming to visit me, she needed more of those green vials. Turns out they didn't work as well as I had thought they would. She came in mid day, and we hung out for a bit, enjoying each other's company, when suddenly two AC agents busted into the room."

"So that van _was_ them!" Phil said.

"Yeah, it was." PJ said, nodding.

"When they entered the room the taller one talked into what I think was a headset. They said something like 'We've found the suspect.', while the other came over and grabbed me by the neck, putting me into a headlock. Not fun."

"I never would have guessed, Louise."

"Shut up Dan, this is a traumatic memory." Phil said.

"Thanks, Phil, but it's all coated in layers of confusion, so thinking about it only feels like a bad dream, I'll be alright."

"Okay, Louise, if you say so." Phil said, looking unsure.

"I do say so. Anyway, while I was in a headlock Bailey was backing away, into the wall. Then the agent choked me a little too hard, and I passed out. I think I heard Bailey call my name. A little later I woke again, still in a headlock, albit less strict. I think they agents thought I was out, so I stayed quiet. Bailey was backing away from the other agent, in fear, but the agent wasn't advancing. They were just lying there, not moving. Then it hit me, Bailey had bit the other agent out of self defence. The agent with their hand around my neck pulled out their stun gun and fired it at Bailey, as she cowered in the corner. Bailey passed out." Louise's eyes were a bit watery as she recounted all of this.

"Wow…" PJ said, clearly shocked.

"But wait, there's more. After she passed out the agent holding me put me down and walked over to their friend. They stood over them, silently crying, them picking up their body and taking it out of the room. I tried to walk, or crawl, but I made it about 2 feet before they came back. The agent picked me up, and walked me out of the room. I thought they would take me to their van, which I thought was outside, but no. Instead the took me to my secret room. It came with the building, I never used it though, because the opening and closing mechanism was crap." Louise laughed, her tears now slowly running down her face. Phil sat down and hugged her.

"We learned that the hard way." Dan added.

"Yeah, I probably should have fixed it long ago. Anyways, they chained me up to the wall, using the picture hooks that sat there, and a lot of duct tape. After feeling satisfied they set up the cameras and left the room, closing the hatch and leaving me in darkness. I think I passed out after that. Next thing I know I'm in the hospital and PJ is telling me what happened to you guys." By now PJ had come over to give Louise hus as well.

"That's…"

"Really horrible." Dan said, finishing Phil's sentence. He joined Phil, and now PJ too, in giving Louise a hug.

"Thankfully I barely remember anything else about it, so I can remove myself from the situation and not be quite so terrified."

Louise said, trying for a smile, but her tears wouldn't disappear. Talking about such things would make a person do that. Although hugs from all of your friends certainly helps. Hugs can't make things better. Hugs can't fix things. But they can give you the strength to fix them yourself.


	53. Dear Louise and Company

"Do you guys think Bailey was left at the shop, and eventually got up and started to hunt?"

Phil asked PJ, Dan, and Louise. They were all sitting in the courtyard of the hospital now, as Louise's blood transaction was done. She would be let out of the hospital early, at around 8pm. The doctors were even letting Louise get up and move!

"I don't know. Maybe the agent went back for her after Louise?" Dan said.

"Who knows. We can't, at least until we either find her, or find the people who stalked us." Said PJ, sounding hopeless.

They fell into a bit of a silence, all while pondering what came next. Suddenly Samuel, the receptionist, came up to them, handing a letter to Louise.

"This came in the mail for you. You're very lucky to have these friends, and whoever sent this letter, all caring for you." He said, smiling.

After he left Louise started opening the letter. She hadn't told anyone she was in the hospital yet, so it was probably just some legal matter she had to do.

"I wonder what it is." She said.

As the rest of the group watched Louise open it, they each had their own ideas about what it might be, but they kept them to themselfs.

"Oh no." Louise said, suddenly whispering.

"What's 'oh no'?" Dan asked, looking at her.

"See for yourselfs." She said, pushing it across the table to them.

 _ **Dear Louise and company:**_

 _ **We regret to inform you that your friend, Bailey Star, has been taken in for questioning by the AC. We assure you that she will not be harmed, only spoken to. We will make sure you visit her 3 weeks from now. Don't try to find us until then. On the day before your visit we will send another letter to Louise, holding the information of Bailey's location. Please don't worry about Bailey, she is in safe hands. Enjoy your time until we meet.**_

 _ **Cordially,**_

 _ **A. Samantha,**_

 _ **CEO of the AC lifestyle lab**_


	54. I Don't Got It!

The four of them had spent the rest of the day panicking. The AC had Bailey? How did they even find Louise?

"I've got it!" One of them would say, only to realize their theory was wrong. Finally PJ came up with a plausible idea.

"Their cameras must have been outside of the shop as well. I bet they saw which way I went, that's how they found us. Plus, Louise still has her chip in her phone, and we can't exactly remove it. Bailey's information will come to us on that phone. Damn, the AC is really smart."

Everyone agreed that this was probably the only explanation any of them could think of. They discharged Louise from the hospital, walking towards the train station. As they walked they agreed that it would be a bad idea to split up, se they settled on staying at Bailey, Dan and Phil's flat for the next week or so. Louise could stay in Bailey's room, and PJ in the guest. When they got to the flat they all crashed. each person equivalently tired from their own personal experiences.

[A/N sorry this chapter is so short, I wasn't going to put anything up today, but this is a tiny filler I had. A longer chapter will be coming soon, in fact, I can promise that the first p.o.v. of PJ is in the next chapter! -Florence23]


	55. Dreaming, Again

[A/N ASDFGHJKL I HAVE BEEN WAITING SO LONG TO WRITE AS PJ OKAY YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND. -Florence23]

 _PJ wandered down a dark tunnel, his hands trailing the walls. There were no light sources, but he could see just fine. Maybe his vampire side finally being helpful? PJ wanted to know what was happening. Why was he in a tunnel? He sighed, this felt too real to be a dream, but it didn't appear to be real life either. It's somewhere in between. As he walked on, heading for something he didn't know, dark lines suddenly filled the walls. They traced every inch of the tunnel, almost blacking out the entire thing with scribbled lines. Slowly the lines drifted apart again, revealing the tan walls that had always been there._

 _One line on PJ's left kept creeping along, long after the others had died out. Slowly, it began to form circles, triangles, squares. Happy faces, flowers, stick figures. The line began to use more than one color, albeit sloppily. PJ stopped walking to admire the giraffe that had just appeared. At least, that's what he thought it was, it could be an alien too. PJ reached out to touch the wall, but he never made it, for when he saw his own hands he screamed, or rather, squealed. They were so tiny! Like a toddler's hands! Looking down PJ found that he was a toddler! Since when was he so little? PJ wondered what he looked like, then, to his right he discovered a tiny stick figure, smiling at him. A little arrow pointed to the figure, with the markings 'P J' next to it. It was a drawing of him! It didn't really help, but PJ found it was nice to see someone had drawn him._

 _He started walking down the tunnel again, getting a feeling of vertigo as he did so. Was the tunnel sloping down? No, wait, PJ was growing taller! He looked around the tunnel, he was now about one half its height! On the wall the lines began to write sentences. "Dear Diary, I am PJ! :D" Said one scribble, followed by a happy face. Another read "I AM PJ LIGUORI, FEAR ME!" This one made PJ giggle. The stick figured were there as well, although now they had hair and clothes._

 _Even farther down the tunnel PJ found a short story scribbled out. It was about a clown named Wiggles. Next to it was a pretty good drawing of an eye ball, with make up mirroring what today's Wiggles looks like. PJ smiled, he remembered drawing that eye._

 _PJ grew again, now he could touch the ceiling without jumping. On the wall math questions and vocabulary tests filled the empty space. Lots of animal drawings littered the extra space, each one more realistic than the last. The wolf at the end of this particular section looked hair raisingly real. It seemed to growl as PJ as he walked past it. PJ growled back, which made him laugh._

 _PJ could now touch the roof with his elbows, which was a feat amongst itself. The drawings on the wall were still there, but now there was digital art too. Text messages also were there. PJ's head suddenly hit the roof, and he could tell he was back to normal hight now. As he walked even further messages about college appeared, along with the names of his friends. Animations of each friend walked around their own name. Phil's animation had a lion on it._

 _Suddenly there were giant block letters on the wall. 'KICKTHEPJ' it read, and on the other wall, 'PJTHEKICK'. PJ smiled, walking past drawings of video ideas and sketches. Lists of friends and people he had met because of it. More people animations, Dan, Chris, Louise. Fanart and memes. The art slowly stopped and melted into Oscar's Hotel concept art, finally forming the words for it. A strand of each drawing flowed on each wall, as the rest faded away._

 _The tunnel was slowly shrinking in width, making PJ feel claustrophobic. The walls of the tunnel were slowly turning red, blood red. Blood dripped from the ceiling, making haunting splashing sounds. A drawing of fangs appeared on the wall. PJ still had that drawing in his pocket. He felt for it, unfolding it and placing it on the wall next to the bigger version. It faded into the wall, and the tunnel started to widen again, the blood drips leaving as well, but the walls stayed the reddish rust color they were stained. A memory of how acceptance can help, but it can never make things totally better._

 _As PJ wandered on he found more text messages, but this time between him and Louise. Talking about the AC. They were mostly just informative, although one had made PJ blush a little. They were talking about Bailey, and, well, PJ had asked for her number so he could text her. Louise had given it without question, thank gods. Slowly conversations with Bailey littered the walls. In the few days of their introduction it became clear that they were meant to be. As friends, of course, only friends. PJ knew she probably didn't want a boyfriend, after her first one being a murdering Dan. He shook his head, he could see light ahead of him._

 _PJ walked at first, but over time began to run. He was running and running. Now he was sprinting. Finally he reached the light, and it was all over._


	56. Shadows and Smoke

[A/N I just learned that nonetheless and nevertheless are both one word… okay. -Florence23]

PJ walked into the kitchen area, seeing Louise was already awake.

"Are Dan and Phil..." He began, getting cut off by Louise.

"Still asleep, yeah. I think they didn't even make it too their rooms. They both fell asleep on the couch together. It's quite cute, although we probably shouldn't tell them that." Louise said, rambling.

PJ chuckled. "Alright, I won't."

"How'd you sleep last night?" She inquired, as he got out come cereal, not noticing it was dan's.

"Okay, I think. I had a weird dream though, but I don't remember it anymore." He said, pouring the milk.

"Mmm." Louise replied, suddenly lost in thought, for she had dreamed as well last night.

 _Louise was at a party where she didn't know anyone. Everyone here was made of smoke and dust. She would ask people who they were, and why she was here, but they would only shrug and turn away. She hadn't had anything to drink, but she felt slightly off nonetheless. Suddenly she saw someone she knew, Bailey! Louise shouted for her, but Bailey remained talking to a tall figure made of dust._

" _PJ, I'm not sure about that. I bet I can outrun you." She said, laughing._

 _The dust whispered back. Bailey laughed again._

" _So, you wanna bet on it?" She asked the dust. It nodded._

" _Wait, Bailey!" Louise called out._

 _Bailey turned to look at Louise, but when their eyes met Bailey's smile disappeared. She turned away, opting instead to grab the dust person's arm._

" _Come on, PJ," She said, loud enough for Louise to hear, "Let's go have that race. I don't wanna be around Louise. Everything is her fault nowadays, just like how I'm now lost." Bailey finished, turning to smirk at the aghast Louise._

" _Hey, come back!"_

 _She yelled, but as she did Bailey turned to smoke and dust just like everyone else, slowly floating away. Before they got outside Louise managed to run in front of them, blocking the door. The person next to who was Bailey morphed into PJ._

" _You're right Bailey, she is annoying! I mean, I'm only her friend out of pity. I don't actually like her, you know. I wonder why she even tries sometimes. Plus, it's her fault that you're a young vampire now!" He said, looking at, and yet through, Louise._

 _Louise was on the verge of tears now, turning away and running back into the mass of smoke people. She bumped into lots of them, not even wondering how that was possible. After a while she found herself sitting on an old green couch in the corner. A smoke figure sat down with her, slowly morphing into Dan._

" _Hey, don't cry Louise." He said, kindly. "Everything will be ok soon, I promise."_

 _She looked up at him, he was smiling. Louise slowly smiled back, it was nice of Dan to be there for her._

" _Thanks Dan, it means a lot." She said._

" _No problem. I mean, I'm going to get rid of you soon, so after I do that everything will be okay."_

 _He fired back, now grinning. Louise could see his fangs, they looked sharper than ever. She slowly backed away from him, until he turned into smoke once again. The tears were back. Suddenly used-to-be-Dan smoke got up and left, but not before meeting up with someone else. Phil._

" _You're right Dan! We are going to get rid of Louise soon! I mean, I don't even want her staying in our house, who does?"_

 _Phil said menacingly. He turned to look at Louise, right in the eyes. He grinned and winked._

" _Enjoy your last moments of fake friendship. After that you're on your own, forever."_

 _He said, grabbing smoke Dan's arm and walking away. Louise was now crumpled on the floor, sobbing. All of them were right, she was a huge failure, and completely worthless. She cried for what felt like hours, smoke figures slowly leaving the room. Suddenly Louise looked up and there were only four left. She knew who they were. They all pointed at her, laughing, and then the ground split and Louise started to fall. She fell on and on, for all of eternity, sobbing, never to wake up again. Wait, this was a dream? This was a dream! Louise could wake up and this would have never happened! But it wasn't true, because all of those things they had said weren't real, but that didn't mean Louise hadn't been thinking about it herself. To wake up would mean her friends would be free, but Louise never would be._


	57. Dream About Anything?

"Louise! Louise! Earth to Louise?" Dan said, waving his hand infront of her face. "Well, she must be brain dead then." He announced.

Dan had walk into the kitchen to find Louise and PJ eating breakfast together. He had woken up in Phil's arms, but had managed to sneak out of them before Phil woke up. Dan had found he felt really safe in Phil's arms, which he had been in a lot lately. He decided not to mention it, and to just forget it happened. After all, Phil didn't even know, right?

"Nah," PJ said, grinning. "I told her I had a dream last night that I couldn't remember and ever since she's been silent, probably just thinking."

"I was thinking." Louise said, interrupting PJ. "I had a really bad dream last night."

Dan and PJ stayed silent, which told Louise to continue.

"I was at a party, and everyone was smoke. Except for you two, Phil, and Bailey. I tried talking to you guys but you were all really mean to me. Of course everything you said was never actually spoken to me in real life. You were all speaking my own fears, but it hurt more coming from you. At the end I realized it was a dream, but that didn't make it less real. It was really jarring." She said, a bit misty eyed.

PJ leaned over and gave her a hug. "I'm really sorry that happened, Louise." He said, looking a upset.

"Me too." Phil said, making himself known in the room.

He also walked over, and hugged Louise. Dan quickly followed suit, and by doing so also hugged Phil. Neither of them noticed, but both of them blushed.

"How did you sleep, Dan?" Phil asked Dan suddenly, making him freeze.

"Uh, fine, I guess." Dan replied, a bit flustered. Lucky, Phil didn't notice. "How about you, Phil?"

"Really great, considering everything that has happened." He replied, beaming.

PJ and Louise were watching this tension filled back and forth as if their life depended on it. Phil, meanwhile didn't even know there was tension.

"Yeah, I bet. Dream about anything?" PJ asked, looking Dan in the eyes.

"Not much, I think we were at the trap door in the shop again, but everything was slightly off. PJ was a purple mist cloud, and Dan and I had a fight. I think Dan won. At one point I had a good hold on him but he slipped away. Then hit me in the face or something. And then PJ the purple mist cloud filled the room and Louise was covered in paper snowflakes. I don't think it meant anything in particular."

Dan swallowed, he knew what it meant. When he had slipped out of Phil's arms in real life he had accidentally hit him in the face with his elbow. Phil's dream had felt it. What if Phil asked him what he felt about it? Did Phil know they slept on the couch next to each other? Looking into Phil's eyes as silence took over the room he could tell Phil didn't know. But how long until PJ or Louise told him? And if Dan wanted then to keep quiet then he would have to acknowledge that it even happened! This was a disaster. Before any of this had happened they would sometimes fall asleep on each other while watching movies, but it was never like this. Now everything felt slightly different than before, and Dan didn't know what to do about


	58. Your Fault

It was now 26 days since Bailey had left for Louise's shop. That left less than two weeks until they got their information about her whereabouts. The rest of the week had passed seemingly without any problems. Of course, that's because the problems were all hidden. PJ, Louise, Dan and Phil all seemed fine, to each other and themselfs, but they weren't. Each of them was worried about Bailey, and each other. They would constantly check news updates for hidden stories about Bailey. They would try and find the location of where she was hidden. They agonized over what their last words to here were. What if those words were the last they _ever_ spoke to her? What if she wasn't okay? Was it normal to obsess over all these little things? What if they were being ridiculous and Bailey was fine and they were just being divas? These thoughts flew around their heads, but they refused to acknowledge it. Later that night they would all pay the price.

* * *

" _PJ! Help!" Cried a voice. "Somebody help me!"_

 _PJ was running. He was running through the forest, looking for the voice. Who was it? It sounded oddly familiar. Who was screaming? He twisted and turned through the underbrush, not caring that it cut and bruised him. Suddenly he was in a clearing. There, the owner of the voice was chained up to a rock wall. They looked beat up, and ragged. They raised their head up to meet his eyes, having heard his noisy approach. Their eyes were hazel-green, but in the light of the dream they had a red tinge. Wait. PJ knew these eyes. These eyes belonged to Bailey! Bailey was chained up to the wall! He had found her, and she was alive! PJ couldn't wait to tell Louise, Dan and Phil._

" _Your fault." Came Baileys quiet voice._

" _What?" PJ asked, feeling shocked._

" _It's all your fault I've been taken away. You bit Phil, who bit Dan, who bit me. If you hadn't done all of this I would be safe." She replied, spitting the words out._

 _PJ stayed silent, how had she known he was secretly blaming himself?_

" _Your last spoken words to me were goodbyes. Rather fitting, isn't it?"_

 _PJ just shook his head._

" _And if you think text messages count, well, you're wrong."_

 _PJ suddenly got it. He and Bailey had been texting the day before she left. They had been talking about arts and crafts, and he had complimented her art. No, he had complimented her. He said she was cute and deserved happiness. Looking back those were some good last words, albeit a little awkward. But what if Bailey had taken it the wrong way? What if she didn't want to talk to him anymore, and she hated him? What if Bailey hated him?_

" _Leave, PJ. I don't want to see you again. You never meant anything to me. We were just acquaintances." Bailey said coldly._

 _PJ felt hurt, in the short time he knew her Bailey had seemed so kind and awesome. He thought maybe they could be friends. But clearly he had read the situation wrong. He backed away from the clearing, as Bailey chuckled. Her laugh was haunting, and very out of character. He kept backing away, until he tripped on a rock. As he fell into the pit that had suddenly appeared PJ wondered if Bailey had ever even liked talking to him. What if she died, thinking PJ was a jerk? For some reason PJ didn't want that to happen, he wanted Bailey to like him. Everything felt wrong. Why? Why?_

[A/N I had to look up what color Bailey's eyes were for this chapter. I always think that personality is more important, I like to let people imagine Bailey as who they think she is. But then I found that I had given an eye color, hazel-green, so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯…. I'm great at keeping track of my OC. -Florence23]


	59. I Don't Care About You

_Louise was sitting at a table with Bailey. They were talking, and it was really nice. Suddenly, a green man came into the room, riding a giraffe. He demanded that Bailey come with him, and fast. Bailey refused, claiming she was sick, which she wasn't. The green man then promptly exploded into pink confetti. A sprinkle of glitter was cast across Louise's face. It felt fuzzy. Bailey and Louise suddenly were foxes in the wild. Bailey ran away and left Louise on her own. Louise fell asleep in a tree branch._

When she woke Louise was breathing heavy, despite the fact that the dream wasn't very scary. She shook her head, and fell back asleep. After all, dreams don't mean a thing, right?

* * *

 _Phil was running down a metal hallway. He was running towards Dan. Dan turned to face him, and then fell through the floor. Phil sprinted to the hole that was already closing up._

" _I don't care about you, the way you care about me." Dan whispered as he fell into the black abyss._

 _Phil stared at the spot on the ground, trying to form a retort. He couldn't think of anything, which wasn't that hard to believe since Dan had basically just told him that he didn't love him. Suddenly a large boom filled the room, and blood started to ooze from the ceiling. Phil could smell it, and he could tell it was Dan's blood. It smelled like sarcasm and ironicness and memes. It smelled like the color black and video games. It smelled like laughter and inside jokes. It smelled like Dan, and Phil hated it. If Dan hated him so much why did he let Phil kiss his cheek on the train the other day? Phil had done it on impulse, but it had felt right. Had Dan been mad at him for it?_

 _Phil's train of thought was interrupted by another boom, as yellow light spilled into the room. In the shadow of the light was Bailey. She looked different. Her eyes weren't hazel-green anymore, they were red. And she wore a grin most unlike her. It was almost sadistic, but it had a hint of pity as well. She marched towards him, but right before she reached him another figure appeared behind her. Louise. Louise ran at Bailey, crushing her in a hug. Phil smiled, Louise had missed Bailey. Bailey hugged her back, still smiling the same smile. Then, quick as a whip, Bailey bit into Louise's neck. Louise called out in pain, but Phil couldn't move. Louise fell to the ground, dead._

" _Now it's your turn." Bailey said, her voice hollow._

 _She ran towards Phil, and before he could even flinch she had bitten into his neck. He suddenly felt helpless. All of his happiness was gone. He felt the cold, dark abyss calling for him. Death was coming. Bailey let go and he fell to the ground, paralyzed. She walked out of view, and Phil's vision faded. Everything was gone for now, everything._


	60. Falling For You

[A/N Whoo hoo! 60 chapters! Yay! :D -Florence23]

 _Dan was falling. A standard dream, really. What a bore. Why were his dreams never interesting? Dan turned over and over as he fell, trying to see how fast he could go before the dream ended. Suddenly he could see the ground below him. He spun faster and fast, trying to get more spins in and then he-_

Bam! Dan hit the floor with a thump. He had rolled himself up like a burrito, and fallen off of the bed. He rubbed his head, a bruise was going to form there, that he was sure of. Dan checked the clock, it was 3:48 am. He knew he wouldn't go back to sleep, so he pulled on some pants and a shirt, and walked towards the lounge, the sofa crease calling to him. As he passed Bailey's room, with Louise in it, he heard a sigh, followed by a laugh. Was Louise talking in her sleep? Probably.

Dan continued to walk, this time passing Phil's room. From inside he heard a whimper. Then, crying? Dan peaked his head into the room, feeling guilty. There, in his bead, Phil laid, curled up. His eyes were wet with tears, he was having a bad dream. Dan really didn't want to creep on Phil, he had done enough of that in 2009, but Phil looked really upset. Dan decided on the safe approach. He knocked on the door frame.

"Phil." He whispered. "Phil, wake up!"

Phil turned over, but didn't respond. Dan sighed, he would have to invalid Phil's privacy a bit if he wanted to help. Ah well, like he hadn't done this before. He walked over to Phil's side, and gently pushed on Phil's shoulder.

"Hey, Phil, you're having a bad dream, okay? You need to wake up."

Phil stirred again, this time murmuring Dan's name. He still didn't wake up. Dan sat down next to Phil, sighing. He knew there was only one way to solve this. Tickling. A savage and brutal way to wake up Phil, but this is what it had come to. Dan reached out to tickling Phil in the side, but he slipped and fell onto Phil, probably crushing him.

"D-Dan?" Phil mumbled, now half awake.

Dan sat up, looking at him. "Uh, sorry. I was trying to tickle you to wake you up, but I, um, fell."

"You were going to tickle me?" Phil asked, smiling a bit.

"Well, yeah. You weren't waking up and you seemed to be having a bad dream. I wanted to know if you were okay." Dan said, glad the room was so dark, he was blushing like crazy, for some odd reason.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." Phil said, a bit disconnected all of a sudden.

"You know, Phil, you can tell me anything. Anything." Dan said, looking at Phil.

Phil swallowed. "Um, yeah. Okay then, here goes, I guess. Um, WillYouLayInBed-"

Dan cut him off. "I can't understand you Phil. I'm sorry, your dream must have been really horrible." Dan said, hugging Phil.

"Um. Yeah. Will you stay? I mean, if you want to." Phil said, still rushing a bit.

Dan paused. "Of course." He said, leaning down next to Phil, and grabbing his hand. Was the room suddenly hot? Like, really really hot? Maybe it was just Dan.

"Dan." Phil whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Do you love me?"


	61. I Fell For You

" _Dan"_

" _Yeah?"_

" _Do you love me?"_

Silence. Phil started to panic, did real life Dan hate him just like dream Dan? What if Dan didn't ever care about him? What if-

"Yeah. Yeah, I do Phil. You've been my best friend for a really long time now, and you are honestly one of the most important things in my life. My whole life pretty much revolves around you. I really, really, really care about you." Dan said, cutting into Phil's train of thought.

Phil smiled. Dan actually cared. "I love you too." Phil said, turning over to hug Dan. Phil started to fall asleep again, and, in his delirious state he muttered a final sentence that would change everything. Although, to be fair, everything had already changed a million times.

"I think I might love you as more than a friend." Phil said, unknowingly twisting his and Dan's fates together, forever.

As Dan heard Phil mutter this his heart practically stopped. Phil might love him, _as more_? Dan was shocked, he thought that Phil only loved him platonically. Dan grinned, Phil might actually love him as more. Dan might actually have a chance. Dan like Phil, and Phil might actually like Dan. Oh, what a day to be alive.

* * *

Phil woke up in someone's arms. Dan's arms. He smiled, it felt nice. He hoped PJ and Louise didn't come in and find them. He wasn't ready to talk to Dan about what had happened last night, especially since he only half remembered. He sat there for a minute or two, then slipped out of Dan's arms and headed for the kitchen.

* * *

In the morning PJ walked into the kitchen, feeling shaky. He didn't remember exactly what his dream was about, but he knew Bailey was in it. And she had said some pretty horrible things. She had confirmed every fear he had. PJ shook his head, these thought were probably just paranoid. As Louise walked in PJ told himself to forget it, for now at least.

"Hey Peej!" Louise said, sleeply.

"Hey Louise, good morning." He replied, trying for a smile.

"How did y-" Louise began, only to be interrupted by her phone. "Ugh, stupid phone."

As Louise was about to turn it back off she read the caller ID.

"AC."

"What?" PJ asked.

"The AC is calling me." She said, in a shaky voice. "What do I do?"

"What's going on?" Phil asked, entering the room.

"The AC's calling Louise!" PJ said, whispering.

"Why?"

"Who knows!?" Louise said, practically yelling now.

"What's going on in there?" Came Dan's voice. It didn't sound like it was coming from his room though, PJ noticed. More like Phil's or Louise's…

"The AC's calling Louise!" Phil shouted back. "Come in here and see!"

A series of swears came floating into the room as Dan half ran half jogged into the kitchen. By this time the call had rolled to voice mail. Everyone in the room was silent as Louise's phone began to play the message.


	62. Chris

The call had rolled to voice mail. Everyone in the kitchen sat there, waiting in anticipation. Finally, a sound came.

" _Stop!"_

It said. Then, a pause, then the message played again. It repeated itself a total of 7 times. Then, another voice came in.

 _"4 days."_

It said. The phone clicked. The message was over. Everyone stared at each other in shock. Louise had tears in her eyes.

"That was Bailey, wasn't it?" She whispered. "That was Bailey's voice. They're hurting her!"

No one else said anything for a while. Then, Phil spoke.

"I'm sure it could be anyone, Louise, and if it was Bailey I'm sure they weren't hurting her. I mean, they told us what they were doing, with the letter and all."

"I hope so." Dan said back.

"Only ten days until we can see Bailey again." Louise said, quietly. "Just ten more days."

"What if it's a lie?" PJ muttered. "What if they're lying. What if she won't be ok. What if that phone call was a real recording of her? What if they are hurting her? What if we lead her into this mess? What if this is all our fault..."

Everyone stared at him. PJ had finally spoken what they were all fearing. That Bailey wasn't alright, and that they were to blaim. They had all hoped that by suppressing these thoughts that they wouldn't occur, but there was no such luck. PJ took a look around the room, then walked out.

 _I barely got to meet her. I barely even knew her. For some reason, though, I feel as if I know her well. Why is this all happening? What's this all mean, in the grand scheme of things? How will this affect everyone's life? Why do I seem to care about someone I know so little about?_

PJ's thoughts were so encompassing that when he looked up he found he had ended up in his room, or rather, the guest room. He looked around, he didn't have much with him. He and Louise had both gone back to their houses to grab more stuff when they decided to stay at Dan and Phil's for a while. PJ was glad they had offered, after everything that had played out he wanted to make sure his other friends were safe. Remembering this made PJ think of something else. Chris.

What was Chris up to these days? They hadn't talked in a month or so, was he ok? Suddenly panic gripped PJ. What if Chris was missing? What if he was gone too? PJ fumbled for his phone, quickly unlocking it and dialing Chris's number. It rang twice before Chris picked up.

"'Ello?" Came a voice.

"Chris, is that you?" PJ asked, a bit frantic.

"No, silly, it's the queen of england." Came the voice again. "Yeah, of course it's me, you weirdo. Why are you calling me at 9:55 in the morning?"

PJ breathed a sigh of relief, Chris seemed to be fine, albit grumpy. "Um, I just realized I hadn't talked to you in a while, that's all. Sorry I woke you up."

Chris sighed. "Oh, okay then. Did you want to talk about anything in particular?"

PJ swallowed. In his panic he hadn't actually thought of anything to ask Chris. How does one ask someone about a secret without revealing it?

"Um, yeah, actually."

He said into the phone, buying himself some time to think of a question. Suddenly he remembered something Louise had told him.

"If you want to ask a stranger if they're in the AC, just ask what their favorite fruit is, if they answer 'blood', then they're in the AC. A good follow up question (for if that person is just naturally morbid) Is to ask if they saw the last episode of Splunkin. It's a made up TV show, but people in the AC will answer with 'Yeah, although I didn't care for the unicorns. It was too violent.' These contrasting answers have almost no chance of popping out of a non AC member."

He swallowed, hoping he would get this right.

"I was wondering… What's your favorite fruit?" PJ said, almost chickening out.

"..."

"Chris?"

"I'm here. That's, um, a pretty pressing question. I guess I'd say blood."

PJ sucked in his breath, was this just Chris being dark, or was he a part of the AC?

"Oh, that's cool." Was all he could muster.

"Did you see the last episode of Splunkin?" Chris said, suddenly.

"Uh, Yeah, although I didn't care for the unicorns. It was too violent." PJ said, stumbling though the answer.

"Well, I never would have guessed that you were Aware, PJ."

"Same to you. How long have you known?"

"Even since I was born. My parents had the werewolf virus, so they educated me on the AC. What about you?"

PJ sat there for a moment, did this mean that Chris was a werewolf? He shook his head, that could be answered later.

"I've known for about half a year now. Some random person bit me and now I have the vampire virus."

"Wow, that sucks."

"Chris!" PJ yelled, exasperated.

"What? Oh.. OH! I didn't even mean to make a pun! Sorry."

"You aren't really, are you."

"Not really."

"That's what I thought. So, what about you? Did you get the werewolf virus?"

"Nope, the viri can only travel from one person to another via attacks/bites. So far I'm good."

"Lucky."

"Not really, there are loads of people like me. But I'm sorry you got bit. Have you passed on your curse yet?" Chris said, sounding guilty.

"Yeah, actually. To Phil, who passed it to Dan, who passed it to their roommate, Bailey."

"Wowza, so Phil sucked on Dan's neck, and Dan sucked on Bailey's neck. Oh! And you sucked on Phil's!"

"Sure, Chris." PJ said, rolling his eyes, even though Chris couldn't see.

"Hey, I'm just saying."

"Right."

"So, is that why you called me, or?"

"Well, actually, I called you about something else."

PJ said, taking a deep breath.

"Bailey got kidnapped."

[A/N Surprise! I decided to use Chris anyways! Bwahaha... -Florence23]


	63. Worried

" _ **Well, actually, I called you about something else."**_

 _ **PJ said, taking a deep breath.**_

" _ **Bailey got kidnapped."**_

Chris inhaled sharply. What kind of shit had his friends gotten into?

"She got kidnapped? By whom?" He asked.

"The AC" PJ responded.

"The AC? Like, as in, _the AC?_ "

"Yes, they even sent us a note and everything. Today we got a voicemail, telling us in 10 days we would see her. It's like they're playing with us, no, scratch that, they _are_ playing with us."

"That fucking sucks. Why did they even kidnap her?" Chris asked.

And so, PJ proceeded to tell Chris the entire story. When he finished Chris told him that he should have called sooner, and that he was already on his way to the loft. PJ tried to tell him that they were okay, but Chris saw through the thin lie. After hanging up PJ sighed, sitting down on his bed. What had his life even become? He was a character only believed to exist in fantasy and his friend had been kidnapped (Could he call Bailey a friend? PJ considered her his friend, but did she?). Suddenly PJ thought of his subscribers, and of Dan and Phils, and Louise's. Everyone was probably really worried about them, which PJ felt disdain towards. If only they know who was really in trouble. Bailey. None of them know her thought, so PJ knew it was wrong to get mad at them. He sighed again, picking up his camera, and heading for the living room.

After PJ had left the kitchen, everyone else had become caught up in their own thoughts. They all sat there for quite some times, thinking over what PJ had said, and they found they had been thinking the same.

"I'm going to, um, go to the living room."

Louise muttered. Dan and Phil silently nodded, following slowly behind. They all sat there, for a good amount of time, thinking. None of them really knew how long they were there, until PJ entered the room again. He was carrying his camera and tripod. He looked up at them, each in turn.

"They're probably worried, you know." He said.

"Who?" Louise asked, momentarily confused.

"Your subscribers. Everyone is probably freaking out. You've been off of the internet for almost a month or twonow."

"I bet people are worried about you too, PJ." Phil added.

"Maybe, but that's not my point. My point is that we all need to think of an excuse as to what's going on. Why we're all at Dan and Phil's flat and why we were all gone for a month. Oh, also, Chris is coming over."

"Wait, Chris? Why? I mean, it's not bad, I really miss him, but were in the middle of something sort of secret…" Louise asked.

PJ smiled. "Actually, he's been Aware since he was born. He had a step up on all of us. He's coming over to help."

The three of them just stared at him.

"God dammit" Dan suddenly said, burying his face in the couch cushions.

Phil laughed, then explained. "Dan's been really paranoid that everyone we know is part of the AC. Anyone else we need to know about, Louise?"

Louise paused for a moment, thinking. "Well, Cat knows, and you guys, that's about it."

"How could you betray me, Cat?" Dan's voice said, muffled from the constant face pressing.

"I promise I don't know anyone else, Dan." Louise said, smirking.

Dan sighed. "Good."

PJ smiled again, setting down the tripod on the floor. "So how do you guys want to handle this? I mean, what's a good excuse to explain how a bunch of us disappeared?"

"Hmm," Phil began. "What if we say part of the truth? Like, we can vlog and say that someone we knew was hurt, and we were so caught up in what was going on that it didn't occur to us that we weren't even tweeting. Then we aren't really lying, and people won't be mad, because nobody really wants to vlog when someone is in danger."

"That's a really good idea, especially since then we aren't lying. I hate lying." Louise said.

"We could all make a video together and put it on Dan's channel." PJ suggested.

"Why me?" Dan asked, his face now out of the couch.

"Well, you probably haven't uploaded in the longest time out of the four of us, and you have the most subs so it would get the most attention that way." PJ reasoned.

"I don't like it, but fine." Dan said, frowning a bit.

PJ turned away and set up the camera and tripod. They were about to tell the story of what had happened, albeit slightly filtered. How were they even going to do this? PJ didn't know, but he was about to find out.


	64. Video

[A/N So, I wanted to try and write this as more of an audio chapter. Like, you just hear them talking. I didn't want to give cues either, so I tried to make sure you know who was talking, by how they address each other. I hope it's not too confusing. I also wanted it to be a little vague, so some parts might not have an assigned person to them. I hope you like it, I'm trying it out! If it is please DM me or review and I can help you out. ^_^ -Florence23]

"Hey guys, it's Phil!

"Hello internet! It's Dan."

"Greetings, Tiny Planet Explorers. This is PJ."

"Hi, Sprinklerinos! I'm Louise!"

"We know we've been gone for a while."

"Almost a month!"

"Yeah, like Phil said, almost a month."

"And we probably worried you, so I'm sorry we did that."

"You're probably wondering why we were gone."

"Well, it was because something happened recently to a friend of ours."

"They were badly hurt, and now they're in the hospital."

"We've been really preoccupied with our friend,"

"So that's why we haven't been on the internet lately."

"When someone you care about is in trouble, you kind of develop tunnel vision. It's like suddenly nothing else in the world matters, except for that one person."

"We really shouldn't have neglected you. You were probably really worried."

"And we're really sorry."

"But we had to make sure our friend was okay."

"And if you're wondering, they're probably gonna be okay now."

"That's why we have time to film this."

"Because they'll be let out of the hospital in 4 days."

"We're counting every day."

"And hopefully then we'll be able to pay more attention to you guys again."

"But we hope that right now you understand that we are preoccupied."

"Some of you are probably wondering who was hurt."

"They're a friend of ours, although Louise has known them the longest."

"You don't know them at all, although we did film a video with them before they were hurt."

"Maybe if they want to, we would put up the video. Then you guys could meet them."

"But until then we're going on the assumption that they want to be anonymous."

"We hope you understand,"

"And we thank you for caring so much."

"Promise us you won't worry too much, okay?"

"Everyone will be okay."

"We promise."

"Alright, thanks for listening to us talk!"

"We'll see you guys soon!"

"Bye guys!"

"See ya!"

"Later!"

"Goodbye!"


	65. Choice

After filming the video they all just sat there, thinking about what they had said. Eventually they sunk into sleepy stupors. Chris, arriving later that night, was met with half awake 'hello's. They would all talk more in the morning, but for now they needed rest. They had just uploaded the video to Dan's channel, titling it 'Hey'. The thumbnail was the four of them sitting on the couch, with Chris hiding in the background. They had taken it at the last minute, when Chris had first arrived. No doubt that some fan would discover his face. But that would probably take a couple of days. As they sank into sleep, they wondered what the fans would think. Hopefully nothing bad.

Dan awoke to someone shaking his arm. It was Phil.

"Wake up Dan!" He said, rather happy. "They watched it, and guess what?"

"Wha?" Dan asked, still half asleep.

"Everyone is really happy! I mean, not that someone got hurt, but that we're all okay! The only problem is… well… come see for yourself." Phil said, his smile slowly fading.

Dan heaved himself off of the couch he had fallen asleep on, following Phil to the kitchen. He waved a small 'hello' to Chris, who was sitting next to Louise.

"Oh, hey Dan! Come look, the video is doing really well!" Louise said, looking up to him.

Dan walked over to look at her laptop. The video already had 500,000 views. And a giant amount of thumbs ups. The comments seemed pretty happy as well, most people were just glad that everyone was going to be ok. Dan looked over to PJ, a silent question of 'what is wrong with it?'.

"Show him the comments." PJ said to Louise.

Louise frowned, but turned the laptop towards Dan. She scrolled down a little, looking for the message. Then she stopped. Louise looked up at Dan, showing him the screen.

" _ **I'm so glad you guys are all doing okay! I hope your friend is doing well in the hospital, I can't wait to hear about their recovery. Sending love, Ethan^_^185"**_

Dan sucked in a breath.

"Oh no, what if…"

"What if Bailey doesn't make it?" Chris finished for him.

Dan nodded. "What would we say? We would have to tell them that she died."

"Well, then we just have to make sure that she doesn't, right?" Phil said, looking determined.

"Right!" Louise said.

Suddenly, Chris's phone rang. It was Louise.

"Um, Louise?"

"Yes Phil?"

"Why are you calling Chris? He's right in front of you."

Louise frowned. "I'm not." She said, holding up her phone.

"Then who is?" Chris asked. "I mean, that's Louise's number."

"It must be the AC! They must have sensed Chris' phone was near Louise's!" PJ said, grabbing Chris' phone.

"Hey!"

"Just let me handle this." PJ said, pressing the answer button.

" _We know you're with them. Turn the phone onto speaker…"_

PJ had already done that, but he pressed the button one more time for good measure.

" _Good. Now, everybody listen up! As you know, we have your friend with us. Now, we happen to know that you knew of her secrets, and didn't turn her in. So, we offer you a choice: Either come a few days early and let us experiment on you as payment for you crimes, or don't and let you friend rot. The choice is up to you, oh, and by the way, Louise, your phone is now programmed to find your friends location. Have fun."_

The phone call ended. Everyone in the kitchen was frozen to the spot. They were letting them find her easily? But they had to pay a price for it.

"Obviously we go find her, right?" Phil asked rhetorically.

Everyone nodded. PJ looked over to Chris, still holding his phone. PJ opened up Chris', and pulled out the tiny chip implant, smashing it under his feet.

"Just in case. This way only Louise, the one with the map, is trackable." He said, putting the phone back together and handing it to him. Chris nodded a silent 'thank you'.

"So, are you guys ready to find Bailey?" Dan asked, feeling hope for the first time in the past month.

"Yeah!" Came everyone's reply.

"Alright then, let's do this."


	66. Who I Am This Week

[A/N They're going on a Bailey hunt, gonna catch the only one. They're so afraid! Props to you, if you get that reference -Florence23]

It was a hopeful afternoon in London. Everyone was walking to the train station together (from the nearest Tube station, of course). PJ and Chris were catching up with each other. Dan and Phil were talking quietly, about something that made them blush. Was it the light? Probably not. While this went on Louise was off in her own head, thinking. Ever since Bailey had called her after she woke up in the hospital Louise's life had changed. Louise knew that all the events were mostly horrible, but for some reason she had been feeling more alive in the past couple months. Louise had always wanted an adventure, and not she was going on one! Unfortunately the reason for such an adventure was their friend being imprisoned, so Louise wasn't about to celebrate.

"Alright Louise, what's the train we want to take again?" PJ asked, interrupting Louise's thoughts.

"Uhh." She said, pulling out her phone. "The one that leaves at 4:36pm."

"That'd be this one then, right?" Chris asked, pointing to the train on the digital board.

"That looks right. My phone says it'll take 45 minutes to get there, and that train says 47." Louise replied.

Nodding, Dan walked over to the ticket buying station, purchasing 5 tickets. He handed them out, and, glancing at the clock, started to walk to the platform.

"We only have 10 minutes to get there, come on guys!" He said, waving a hand.

They follow quickly in suit, arriving just in time to see the train pull in. They quickly boarded, and, after a minute or two, they were sitting down in their own compartment.

Dan sighed. "We're really about to find her, aren't we." He said, quietly.

"I hope so." Phil murmured back.

At this point Phil had grabbed Dan's hand from under the table. Dan blushed a little, but didn't say anything. Even so, Louise, Chris, and PJ were all quick to catch on, and acted as if they didn't know. Eventually, the train pulled out of the station, and into the countryside. The rolling hills soon smoothing out into green fields. As soon as it had started, the train stopped.

"Wait, that wasn't 45 minutes!" PJ said, frowning.

"First stop, 8 more until the end of the line. Please mind the gap" Came an announcer's voice.

"The train does tend to have more than one stop, Peej." Chris said, laughing at him.

PJ tried to scowl, but it turned quickly into a smile. He lightly punched Chris' arm, now laughing. As the rest of the group was distracted, Dan and Phil talked on their own.

"Hey" Phil said, "You okay?"

"Yeah" Dan said slowly, "I'm just worried. About what we'll find. About who we'll find."

"Well, whatever we find I promise to be right next to you. We won't be separated again."

Phil said, his hand tightening around Dan' smiled at him, leaning in to rest his head on Phil's shoulder. As he did the rest of the group, again, noticed. And yet again, they said nothing. The train progressed throughout the countryside, and the group began to get more and more anxious. What was going to happen when they finally got there? Little did they know that many secrets were waiting for them at their location. More than they had ever bargained for, Cause that's just who they were this week.

[A/N Yeah, kind of a weird place to end the chapter, but I'm at a writers block. Oh! A reminder, I do not own Fall Out Boy, or their music. Ok, bye. -Florence23]


	67. Alleyway

[A/N This is another style I'm trying. It's a mix of poetic, horror, and laziness. Let me know what you think of it. -Florence23]

A cold, dark alleyway.

Five people, lost and confused.

 _Is this the right place?_

One asks.

 _It says we're here._

 _Now we just need to wait._

Says another.

There are cameras, at every angle.

Every angle.

Watching, always watching.

A screech fills the air.

Big metal plates.

They slide into place.

At each end of the alleyway.

They are trapped.

Confusion, and yelling.

 _Let us out!_

 _It was a trap!_

 _Help!_

They say.

They cannot escape.

No one is coming to help them.

No one.

But someone is coming.

But not to help.

To trick.

They flip a switch.

They watch the cameras.

The hiss of poisonous gas.

It seeps into the alleyway.

The five people pass out.

One at a time.

One at a time.

Until they are all gone.

They still breath.

But they are gone.

Metal shields slide away.

As people come out of hiding.

They lug the five away.

Into a hidden doorway.

In the wall.

The ally is now empty.

No one would ever know.

The secret doors shut.

The cameras are activated.

Into self destruct.

They no longer exist.

There is no evidence.

There is no evidence.

Gone, just like that.

They are gone.

Gone.

[A/N If that was too confusing, Dm me or review and I'll help you understand. I just really like vague poetry, but I promise I'm only going to do this a couple of times. ;) -Florence23]


	68. I'm Awake?

Bailey was half awoken by the shaking of a shoulder.

"Careful, she's probably still sleepy. We drugged her good." Came a voice, not unkind.

"You drugged her?" Came another, this one sounded angry.

"Well, yes. I'm sorry, it wasn't my choice." Came the first voice again, Bailey decided to name them Val.

"Come on, Bailey, wake up! We're here now!" Came the second voice, Bailey called this one Steve.

Val and Steve were both shaking her arms. Bailey didn't want to wake up, though. Unless… Unless her boyfriend was there. Was Dan there?

"Dan"

Bailey whispered, hoping he would hear. Val and Steve stopped shaking her arms, and they mumbled to each other. In the moments of silence Bailey's vision started to clear. The two people holding her looked familiar, but Bailey had never met them before. The one on her right, which she had named Val, had long hair, and looked female, but how was Bailey to know? The man, or at least who she thought was a man, Steve, was on her left. He had striking green eyes, brown curly hair, and was very tall. He's really cute. Bailey thought to herself. No, wait, stop, you just kissed Dan, you like Dan. The man smiled at her, he looked happy.

"Bailey, you're awake." The man said, Steven. On second thought the man was definitely not a steve. He was more like a… a… PJ maybe? Yeah, PJ. The man, PJ, was still talking to her, but Bailey had zoned out. "Bailey, are you there? We were so worried about you." PJ said.

"Huh?"

Bailey said. Smooth Bailey, real smooth. She thought, and then Wait, no, you don't need to care about that, you like Dan. But why did that feel like mostly a lie?

"Where… Where is Dan?"

She said, asking for him again. PJ's smile dipped, but Bailey didn't notice.

"I'm right here, Bailey. Are you okay?" Dan asked, appearing above her.

She nodded. "Now that you're here. I missed you."

Dan looked confused, and maybe a bit red. "Uh, thanks, I guess? We all missed you Bailey." He said, looking at PJ.

"Do you want to sit up?" Val asked her.

Bailey nodded. Val let Bailey grab her hand as Bailey sat up on the bed. She blinked, and saw that there were even more people in the room with her. A boy with brown hair, and a boy with black hair. The brown haired boy, I'll call him Chris, he seems like a Chris, seemed to be observing her from a distance. He had brown eyes as well. He seemed tall, just like Dan and PJ. The black haired boy, He looks to me like a Phil, had pale blue eyes, and was even taller than Chris and PJ. Bailey couldn't tell if he was taller than Dan though. Why was everyone in this room so goddamn tall?

Suddenly a movement came from the corner. A girl with blonde and pink hair came forward. Louise. She looked a bit tired, but other than that she looked just as amazing as normal. Bailey stood up, not listening to everyone tell her to sit down, and made her way over to Louise. She tripped, but Louise caught her in a bone crushing hug. Bailey felt tears on her face, but they weren't her own. They were Louise's.

"Don't cry Louise, I'm ok." Bailey said.

"I really hope so." Louise murmured back.

"Louise, I need to ask you something." Bailey said, now feeling a bit more at home.

"Ask away."

"Who are those other people in the room? What are you and Dan going with them?" Bailey asked, feeling confused.

Louise paused. "You mean PJ, Chris, Phil and Claire?" She asked.

Bailey's eyes widened. "Wait, those are actually your real names?"

"Um…" Phil trailed off.

"Claire?" She said, suddenly, turning in Louise's arms to face 'Val'.

"Hi again Bailey" Claire said, waiving. "How have you been since uni?"

"Um.. I…"

"Didn't know I was Aware? I didn't know the same about you. I guess now we both do. How are you feeling?"

"Uh, a little light headed, I guess. Also, who are you guys?" Bailey asked while sitting back on the bed again. She looked at Chris, Phil, and PJ.

A silence filled the room.

"That's not funny Bailey!" Louise suddenly said, angry.

"What's not funny? I'm being truthful, who the hell are these people? I mean-"

Bailey replied, yelling. Suddenly Bailey was quiet, cutting her own self off.

"Oh. I get it, oh…" She said.

Everyone paused, waiting to hear what she meant.

"I've got amnesia, don't I?"

"It appears the doctor did not inform me, I apologize." Claire said slowly.

"Noooo.. No. No. This is not okay. I'm not okay." Bailey started to mutter after Claire confirmed her suspicions.

"Bailey, how did you even know?" Louise whispered.

"I- I knew everyone in the room acted like they knew me, like we were friends. But in contrast I only know you and Dan. Which means I'm either missing memories, or you are all pulling a prank on me."

"Trust me, we wouldn't do that." Dan said.

Bailey started to breath quickly, her eyes darting around the room.

"Bailey" Louise said, sitting down next to her.

"How long?" Bailey muttered, it seemed like a question.

"How long what?" Louise asked, patiently.

"How long was I out for? How much of my memory did I lose? How do I even have so many people who care about me? I don't even know this many people." Bailey said, tears now forming.

"Everyone calm down, please." Claire said, picking up Bailey's papers.

Bailey looked up at Claire, what more could she possibly add?

"I have a memory test here, I basically just ask you some questions and then we figure out how your memory is. Are you ok with that Bailey?"

Bailey nodded. "I just have one question." She said, looking up at Dan. "What year is it?"

"2014" He replied.

She breathed a sigh of relief. She had lost less than a year's worth of memory.

"What month?" She asked, fearing this answer almost as much as the first.

"Late July" Dan answered.

Bailey's face went pale.

"7 months" She whispered. "I've been gone 7 months. I've lost 7 months of memory. Seven whole months!"

Everyone in the room stared at her.

"Bailey, can you explain a little more?" Claire prompted.

"I, I mean, the last memory I have was in early January!"

"Bailey, calm down, your memory will eventually come back. The drug the insolent doctor gave you will fade. It'll take no more than a week or two." Claire said, lowering her voice to hide her disdain for the doctor's negligence.

This sobered Bailey. "Wait, so you're saying this isn't permanent?"

"No, you'll be ok very soon. Until then you have all of your friends to help you out." Claire said, smiling now.

"That's…" Bailey began. "Horrible."

Everyone looked at her in disbelief. Louise prompted her to explain why.

"What if… What if I don't like who I am when I remember?"


	69. Not Alone

[A/N *childish giggle* -Florence23]

"What if… What if I don't like who I am when I remember?"

Bailey asked. The room went silent.

"You won't know until then, but what you can know is that you were a good person. An amazing person, Bailey." Dan finally said, continuing when no one else spoke. "You helped Phil and me learn about vampires. You learned about yourself. You aren't alone anymore. We know your past and you know ours."

"What do you mean?" Bailey asked, afraid they knew what her name related to.

"We know you ran away and changed your life. We know about Jack. We know how much you cared about other people, enough to put yourself in danger of the AC. We are Aware, thanks to your help. We were so lost, Bailey, and you helped us rebuild ourselves. You aren't alone anymore."

Dan said, looking at her with caring eyes. Phil saw this, but didn't think much of it, as he knew he would have looked the same if he had been talking. Dan and Phil actually cared a lot about Bailey, she had helped them in so many ways. And in return they had let her get captured, and maybe tortured. Phil hated that all she did was give, and the couldn't give back.

"I'm… Not… Alone?" Bailey said slowly, as if unfamiliar with the notion.

Dan shook his head.

Bailey started to cry now. She had been reliving her hidden life, as she didn't remember confessing to anything. All the stress had come back to haunt her. Louise pulled her in tight, guessing as to what was causing her pain.

"Bailey, you'll be okay. We're all here to help you. Do you want to go home?"

Bailey sniffed. "Do I still live at my parent's house, or did I move?"

"You like with Phil and I," Dan said, looking at Phil.

"Oh. Why did I move in with you? I mean, I've only known you for 7 months." Bailey said, confused.

"We can tell you everything on the train back, how does that sound?" Louise asked.

"Wait, you're all coming with us?" Bailey asked, looking around.

Everyone nodded, after everything they had been through they didn't want to leave each other's sides every again.

"Okay, let's go then," Bailey said, sitting up with Louise's help.

Everyone waved goodbye to Claire as they got into the elevator that would pop them out into the alleyway. Bailey didn't notice everyone's uneasy expressions as they walked out, but she did notice Dan. Why was he acting different around her? Are they not friends anymore? Did things get awkward after the kiss? Why did they move in? Were they dating and he was scared she didn't like him anymore? Was that why she moved in, because they were dating? Bailey was scared that when she found out she wouldn't like it. Little did she know that she wouldn't like it at all, she would hate it.


	70. Texts

[A/N Hi, so I just want to warn about the over extreme amount of swearing I'm about to use. If you can't just skip over it (which is totally okay) then DM me or review and I'll summarize what happened for you. I also want to address the fact that they people in this story say 'gods' and not 'god' and I use that because I imagine there is some sort of gods/afterlife situation in this fic, but the people don't really speak about it. And like people have actually seen the afterlife/a god, which is different than the world we live in. But either way, I like to leave that part a little more vague. Anyways, enjoy this chapter! :D -Florence23]

Louise looked over to Bailey, who had fallen asleep on her shoulder. She smiled, Bailey looked at peace when she was asleep. Suddenly her phone beaped. It was a text. From Bailey… In comic sans...

Bailey:

What happened to Dan and me.

Louise looked over at her, making eye contact. She raised an eyebrow, to which in respond Bailey just shrugged.

Bailey:

It's easier to type than to speak, plus, I only trust you to tell me the hard truth.

Louise:

Fine. What do you want to know.

Bailey:

I asked what happened between Dan and me.

Louise:

How could you tell?

Bailey:

He was more distant, didn't joke around as much. He seemed to actually be afraid to me and to care. What happened to him, what happened to us? I mean, this Dan is so much nicer and caring, and I'm sure he's joking self will return, but I feel like it's not 'Dan' anymore, it's just Dan.

Louise:

Well, I mean, he did almost kill you, so….

Bailey:

EXCUSE ME

Louise:

It's true, you know. He's a vampire, remember him telling you about that?

Bailey:

Sort of.

Louise:

PJ bit Phil, who Dan, who bit you.

Bailey:

But that's not how the 30 days works!

Louise:

He drank almost immediately after being bit, so I think that's why there is such a drastic change in behavior.

Bailey:

Wait, so I'm a vampire now? That can't be right.

Louise:

Look for yourself.

Bailey:

...

Louise:

I know.

Bailey:

So I'm… Quadracial now?

Louise:

Afraid so.

Bailey:

Gods fucking damnit! After every precaution I took, I still end up Quad. How the hell!?

Louise:

Look, I know it's hard, but remember, you already went through this once, you can do it again. And this time we're all here to help! Plus, the AC doesn't need to track you down anymore, so you can live more freely!

Bailey:

Yeah, I guess so. So when we get home will everyone tell me everything? From the beginning?

Louise:

It might be really awkward, but sure, if you really can't wait.

Bailey:

I can't. I need to know who I am now, before I remember. I have this horrible feeling that I'm still me, but also not, at the same time. Like, I know that physically I'm the Bailey that I've forgotten about, but I don't feel like the person who was gone. That person seems like me, but I also don't feel like her anymore. Is any of this making sense?

Louise:

I think I know what you mean. It's as if you've met your future self. You know it's you, and that one day you will be that person, but right now they seem off, and distant. And someday you will merge with that future self, but you won't totally become them, you'll still retain some of your past.

Bailey:

It's exactly like that.

Louise:

Are you afraid that when you remember you won't be the same person anymore? Are you afraid that if you didn't ever remember you would act differently than if you did?

Bailey:

Yes. More than anything. I'm also scared that if past me met me right now they would be weirded out. Or what if once I remember I don't like myself? Or what if past me doesn't like who I become?

Louise:

Well, first off, you will never meet past or future you. We live in the present, so don't worry about who you used to be, or will become. It's all about who you are right now.

Bailey:

Okay, I guess. I menafennfeffkkkkkkkkkkkk

Louise:

Bailey?

Bailey:

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Looking over, Louise saw that Bailey had fallen asleep for real this time, her fingers stuck on the 'k' and 'enter' keys. She smiled, Bailey was afraid, but Louise knew that everyone would help her, and that one day Bailey would be okay. It was just up to everyone else to help her get these as soon as possible.

[A/N wtf… 70 chapters? What has happened to my life... This is all I do now, great. (but I love it) Thank you to every reader and reviewer who has helped me along this journey. Love you all, -Florence23]


	71. Going Home

When the train stopped Bailey awoke with a start. Had she somehow managed to have fallen asleep? She shrugged it off, she was tired, it was okay to sleep. Yet Bailey still felt afraid that if she were to fall asleep that she would forget everything, again. The group of 'friends' she had seemed to be nice, and she didn't want to forget them again, but they all seemed a little, well, off. Bailey couldn't quite place it, but she knew they weren't normal. Of course they were all Aware, and some of them were vampires, but it seemed to be more than that.

They walked off of the train, and onto the platform. The sky had turned from sunset to black on the short ride, but no stars were visible. Bailey assumed this was because they were about to be in a bright city, which blocks out all the stars. Louise tugged on her arm, silently leading her through the station, and out onto the streets. Across from them was a Tube station. The entire time Bailey was looking around, taking the the sights of London for seemingly the first time. It was so bright and there were so many people.

Bailey had visited London before, but it had been when she was a small child, so she barely remembered it. And she didn't have any memories of the past few months either, which helped. People walked on her right and left, cars whizzed by, and it was slightly raining. For some reason Bailey felt at home in all the chaos, despite always having been a small city type of person. _Maybe it's because I lived here for a while_ , Bailey thought to herself.

As they boarded the Tube, Bailey caught a glimpse of PJ looking at her in a strange way. What was he doing? When he saw her looking he just glanced away. Bailey frowned, obviously there was something going on in between her and PJ as well. What was that all about? Bailey sat down next to Louise on the Tube, feeling slightly dizzy. The Tube's doors shut, and without looking at a map Bailey knew which station was next. Right as she was going to check the intercom confirmed it for her. How did she memorize this track so fast? She sighed, resting her head on Louise. She closed her eyes for just a second...

Bailey was shaken awake yet again, this time on the Tube, not the train. They had gotten to their stop, and it was time to transfer. Bailey didn't notice, but it was actually PJ's shoulder she had fallen asleep on, not Louise's. Bailey also didn't notice PJ smiling at her, his stoic expression replaced with a happy one. They all walked off of the car, and, eventually, onto another. They kept switching tracks, and over 75% of the time Bailey was able to guess in her head which station came next. When someone passed by talking about heading to Cockfosters, Bailey giggled. She was still dizzy, and very tired. But she guessed that would probably still make her laugh, no matter what state of mind she was in.

Eventually, they got back to what Bailey assumed was her new home (Or was it her old home?). After Dan unlocked the door Louise took her arm and lead her to what was supposedly her room. It was nice, albeit some of the boxes in the corner were still unpacked, even after months of living here. She walked over to the bed, and flopped down onto it. Bailey closed her eyes, and fell asleep. She was safe.


	72. Do You Remember?

_Bailey walked into Louise's doctor room._

" _Here you go" Louise said, handing Bailey a green vial._

" _Thanks" Bailey replied, drinking it down._

 _Her hunger for blood dissipated._

" _It's working, if I'm able to keep this up for another 6 months I won't have to bite anyone!" Bailey said happily._

" _Yeah, you won't have to since I'm the best doctor in the world." Louise replied._

 _Bailey shoved her._

" _Thank you for doing this." She said, smiling at Louise._

 _Louise smiled back, a comfortable silence creeping into the room. Suddenly there was the sound of shouting, followed by breaking glass. Two tall AC agents busted into the room._

" _We've found the suspect." One of them said into a headset._

 _The other walked over to Louise and put her in a headlock. Bailey backed away, terrified. The agent holding Louise choked her and she passed out._

" _LOUISE!"_

 _Bailey cried out, fear turning into rage. How dare these people hurt her friend? As the one agent started to drag Louise out of the room the other advanced onto Bailey._

" _You're coming with me." They said._

" _Like hell I'm coming with you."_

 _Bailey said, promptly giving them the middle finger. They charged, and Bailey ducked, barely escaping. She weaved and dodged their attacks, but she was getting nowhere, and the other agent was blocking the door. Bailey had a choice to make, and she knew it wasn't the easy one, and certainly not the right one. But it did happen to be the only one. The agent charged again, and this time Bailey launched at them, aiming for their chest. The agent ducked slightly, but Bailey hit her target. She took one last look at Louise, passed out on the ground, and bit into the agent's neck. The thirst overtook her, the vial of green fluid's affects disappearing instantly. The agent let out a garbled cry, but it was too late for the other agent to come to their aid. The first agent fell to the ground, drained of all blood, completely dead. At this point Bailey retreated, and now that it was over she felt absolutely horrible. Did she just kill a person? No, they attacked Louise, this was Bailey's way of self defence, right? Plus, it was only natural to do that, right? Bailey was going into shock. All her work to avoid this, and she chooses to bring it upon herself. The other agent chooses this moment to bring out their gun, and to shoot Bailey with some kind of energy bolt. Bailey passes out._

* * *

PJ awoke with a start. He had been having a horrible nightmare. It was about Bailey, and she had been hurt. It was slowly fading now, but he knew one thing: It had matched up with Louise's story of capture perfectly. He slowly sat up, and walked towards Bailey's room. He felt like a sort of sleep walker, not in complete control. When he came to her door he knocked on it. A small gasp was heard from inside, followed by a 'come in'. He opened the door to find Bailey curled up in her covers, her face was wet with tears. Her eyes seemed vacant, and cold.

"Hey" PJ said, slowly walking over to her.

"Hi" Bailey said, quietly. "Why are you awake?"

"I could ask the same of you."

"I was having a bad dream, it was about you and Louise. Louise had told us this story about you two, and, well, I just dreamt about it."

Bailey sucked in her breath. "That's what I was dreaming about too."

PJ froze. "What happened in your dream, exactly?" He slowly asked.

Bailey paused, then went on to recount her dream for him. It matched everything he could remember. To the fine details of the agent's eye color. After she was done she looked over at him, expectantly.

"I had the very same dream, to the tee." PJ said, looking over at her again.

"You did?" She whispered. "How is that even possible?"

"I don't know, but we must have been seeing your old memories, right? At least, that one was."

"Yeah, I guess. That's why I was crying, you know. I had to watch myself kill someone. Oh my gods, PJ, I _killed_ someone! What have I done." Bailey said, starting to shake, eyes filling with tears again.

"Hey, hey. It's okay, Bailey, you were only acting in self defence. Plus, the virus eventually makes your actions irresistible. You weren't in control, and you couldn't have stopped yourself." PJ said, trying to reason with her.

Bailey just bit her lip, and shook her head. They sat there for a while, thinking, breathing, crying. Eventually Bailey seemed to grow tired again. She leaned over on PJ's shoulder, unaware of her actions, and fell asleep.


	73. Did I Miss Anything?

[A/N You have no idea how hard it was to not name this chapter 'What'd I miss?' -Florence23]

People were whispering above her again.

"Chris! Shut up already!"

"Aww, come on Peej! I know your little secret, it's written all over your face! Just admit that I'm right."

"Fine. You are correct in your guessing."

"Ha! I knew it!"

"Chirs?"

"Yeah?"

"Get out."

"Alrighty then."

Bailey was half awake now, having been woken up by Chris and Peej's conversation. She assumed that this 'Peej' was indeed PJ, as otherwise there was a stranger sitting at the edge of her bed. Speaking of, why _was_ PJ sitting at the edge of her bed? Was he trying to wake her up? Bailey pulled herself out of bed, yawning. She looked over to PJ, only to find him looking awkwardly at the door frame. He stood up.

"Sorry, I'll go." He said, walking away.

"Wait!" Bailey said.

He turned around, now in the hallway, raising his eyebrows.

"I- Um- Never mind…"

Bailey stuttered, suddenly remembering what had happened last night. Did he really let her fall asleep on him? Had he not moved? But why, when he could have simply moved her head? Bailey shrugged it off, turning around to face the closet in her room.

It was black, and quite tall. Why did she need such a tall closet? Could she even reach the top? Bailey walked over and opened up the doors to it, finding an assortment of grey, black, purple, and dark blue shirts. On the bottom half were jeans, dark leggings, shorts and one skirt. Bailey looked at the contents one more time, deciding that she mustn't like frilly things that much. The skirt was probably there for the rare occasion where fancy clothing was necessary.

Bailey smiled. Whoever she was, her clothing sence was spot on. Every item seemed to fit. Bailey had nothing against frilly things, she thought they actually looked quite nice. On the other hand, she didn't like to wear them around all the time. Bailey wished she knew less about her fashion sense, and more about her memories. Clothing memories didn't matter to Bailey as much, but for some reason her brain hadn't seemed to have lost any of those.

Bailey picked out a dark purple shirt and black leggings for the day, although if it were up to her she would have just stayed in her pajamas. She wandered around the flat for a while, relearning where everything was. Eventually she found a lounge area, where everyone was eating breakfast. As she came into the room their quiet chatter died. Bailey stood awkwardly behind Louise and Chris.

"Did I miss something?" Bailey asked, feeling uncomfortable.

"Uhh yeah, sort of, I guess." Phil said awkwardly, his eyes shooting between Bailey and PJ.

"Well, are you going to tell me or?..." Bailey asked.

"I told them about sharing a dream." PJ said, looking away.

"Oh, right, that." Bailey said, walking around to sit next to Louise.

"I'm sorry, I just thought it might mean something." PJ apologized.

"No, it's okay, it might." Bailey said, nodding it off.

"Hey Bailey, are you still interested in that conversation we were going to have?"

Louise suddenly asked, hoping for a 'no'. She got a yes. Louise sighed, glancing around the room.

"I promised Bailey that once we were all here that we would tell her everything since her memories had faded."

People nodded, it was sensible. Bailey deserved to know. That being said, no one jumped up to start telling the story. Louise sighed again.

"I guess I'll start. If anyone hears anything they think is wrong, just jump in and add o. Bailey, what was your last memory?"

"Louise…."

"Do you want to know your story or not?" Louise said, in no mood to deal with Bailey embarrassment.

"Fine. Iwaskissingdan." Bailey said, slurring the words.

"What?" Chris asked, not even hearing her from the other side of the couch.

"Iwaskissingdan."

"Bailey, we need to know. Come on, it's probably not too bad, right?" Phil asked, trying to comfort her.

"I WAS KISSING DAN, OKAY? I DIDN'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT, SINCE IT SEEMS SOMETHING BAD HAPPENED IN BETWEEN US SINCE THEN." Bailey yelled, squeezing her eyes shut.

The room went a bit silent.

"Bailey…" Dan began.

"AND LOUISE TOLD ME THAT I'M A VAMPIRE AND THAT DAN BIT ME. BUT I DON'T REMEMBER BEING BIT. AND NOW I'M QUADRACIAL AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO AND THE AC SLIPPED THIS PAPER IN MY HANDS AND I STILL HAVEN'T READ IT YET AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I'M YELLING ANYMORE.'

Bailey shouted, throwing the paper into the middle of the room. PJ picked it up. His eyes widened a bit while reading it.

"So? What does it say?" Bailey asked, her voice now in a whisper. Somehow she sounded even more angry than when she was yelling.

"Power Suppressing Drugs. You're being put on PSDs."


	74. Fire

Bailey was silent. Hey eyes seemed to cloud, turning from their hazel green to a dark red/purple. No one seemed to notice, except for PJ. He remembered those eyes. They were the ones looking at him from his nightmare. Those were the eyes that told him that he was hated. Those were the eyes that didn't care about him, or anyone, for that matter. PJ hated those eyes, they had lied to him. But for some reason right here, right now, something seemed different about them.

Bailey looked up, her eyes focusing on PJ. She looked as if she was about to speak, when suddenly there was a bright flash of light and an intense heat. When the light cleared Bailey was gone, and the room had a burnt smell to it. Everyone knew something was wrong, but it took a scream from the kitchen to alert them of where the danger laid. Louise and Chris responded first, followed by PJ, Dan and Phil. In front of them, standing in the middle of the kitchen, was Bailey. Bailey stood with her back to them, her fists clenched.

"Bailey!"

Louise said, rushing over to her, but before she got there fire blazed up in front of her face. Louise yelped in surprise, staggering backwards into Dan and Phil. The fire blazed an unusual purple, it's depth seeming to grow the longer you stared at it. The fire grew taller and taller, until stopping at the company's feet. The fire didn't seem to be actually burning anything except for the slight singe that Louise now had on her hand. In the center of it all Bailey stood, listening to voices only she could hear.

" _Doctor, her fire is purple."_

" _Yes, it's not just any fire, now is it?"_

" _No, doctor, it's… Magical fire."_

" _That's right, good job. Magical fire acts like normal fire, only magical fire can be controlled by the owner."_

' _That's why triracials are so scary, they can make fire, but they can't control it."_

" _Yes, where as our friend here can make fire, AND control it. She's very dangerous."_

Bailey pondered the point of her hearing this, when she heard a different voice bring her back to reality.

"BAILEY!" It was Louise. "BAILEY! WHAT'S GOING ON?"

Bailey didn't turn around, knowing somehow that the fire would not harm her unless she leapt into it.

"Bailey. This fire will attract attention, and you could get hurt. You need to stop this, well, whatever it is you're doing." PJ said, his voice a lot calmer than Louise's.

Bailey grimaced, she didn't want to, but PJ was right. She had to stop, this was not an acceptable way to handle her emotions. And yet, it felt as if she had done this before… Bailey shook her head, for all she knew this was a daily occurrence for her. Although going off of everyone else's reactions it didn't seem likely. She concentrated on what the mysterious voices had said. _She can make fire, and control it._ The voices had said. Control. She had control. Bailey breathed in and out, concentrating on calming down. Eventually the flames receded, and the kitchen returned to a normal temperature. Turning to face her friends, she saw that they were all safe. She gave a small smile, to let them know that that she was okay, and promptly fainted.


	75. Wait

Louise glanced over to Bailey, who was sound asleep in her bed. She looked to peaceful, it almost made Louise forgot what that happened in the kitchen. Louise took Bailey's hand in hers, feeling the steady pulse rise up. She had been so worried Bailey would get hurt again that when it had actually happened she had no idea what to do. Dan and Phil had been the ones to actually move Bailey to her room. Louise felt like she had abandoned Bailey. Her friends told her she wasn't to blame, but she still felt awful.

A knocking sounds came from the doorway. PJ stool there, watching Louise.

"Can I come in?" He asked, still looking a little shaken from the events of the day.

Louise nodded, scooting over so PJ could sit down. She waited for him to talk, but he said nothing, just stared at Bailey. His face looked troubled, and slightly guilty as well? Louise stared at the small burn on her hand from Bailey's fire, when PJ finally spoke.

"I feel like it's my fault, you know." He said, quietly.

"Why would you feel that way? If it's anyone's fault, it's mine." Louise said back.

PJ gave her an odd look. "I'm the one who told her. She got mad at what I said, which cause all of this to happen. How is it your fault?"

Louise bit her lip. "I guess I've always felt responsible for her, ever since I met her. I felt like I failed her, I should have helped sooner, I should have been there. It's not your fault PJ, she would have reacted if she had read it herself."

"I guess. But how could you have fixed it faster than you did? You calmed her down really fast, and without much panic. You actually did something good, Louise." PJ said, still looking at Bailey.

Louise sighed. "Yeah, you're probably right, but I still feel responsible."

PJ shrugged, finally looking her in the eyes. "No matter what we could have done, there's no going back. All we can do now, is wait."

* * *

 _Bailey awoke in a small cell. She was hungry, very hungry. She looked around and found there was no door to her cell. The only way in or out was the ceiling, which was over 30 feet tall. At the top she could see clear sky, but it flickered ever so often, telling her that it was really just a projected image. Bailey banged her fists against the concrete walls, crying out in despair. She needs food, she needs blood. She hears a voice above her, yelling out to someone that 'the girl's awake'. Someone's face appears above her, they're a doctor. They take a glance and then disappear. Suddenly the ground beneath her feet is moving up. The ceiling is only 15 feet away now. The ground stops. More yelling._

" _She's watching us, she's aware of us. What do we do, doctor?"_

" _We raise her up and send in the first subject, of course. Her being aware of her own actions is an extraordinary development. Try asking her a question while I prepare the first test."_

 _The floor raises itself up, slower this time. A young person's face appears above Bailey. It asks her a question._

" _Hello down there, what is your favorite color?"_

" _The color of your mother's blood stained with your father's tears." She heard herself reply._

 _The face recoiled. "She's very aware, doctor."_

" _I heard, seem's like she's feeling a bit sassy as well."_

" _When you trap someone in a concrete pit you sure feel sassy." Bailey snipped out, to the doctor, hoping they heard her._

" _She heard that?"_

" _It appears so doctor."_

" _Put down increased hearing as one of her talents."_

" _Okay doctor, her current skills are as follows: Super strength, Super speed, Super scream, and Super hearing."_

" _Alright, we must remember to test her again once she is back to her normal self. We must see if she has kept any of the abilities."_


	76. Reporters

Louise woke up to the sound of muffled yells. Where was she? Not in her room, that's for sure. This room was a lot darker than the guest room. Louise sat up, stretching. Looking around she saw that she had fallen asleep in Bailey's room. Bailey was in her bed, and she still had a troubled expression on her face from yesterday's incident. As Louise went to leave the room she heard a quiet groan. Then, a voice.

"Louise?"

It was Bailey. She was okay! She was awake! Louise ran back over to the bed, almost crushing Bailey in a bear hug.

"Ow, ow. Louise." Bailey squeaked out.

"Right, sorry. I was just really excited to see that you were awake, that's all." Louise said, releasing Bailey.

"Wait, what?" Bailey asked, looking confused.

"You're finally awake!"

"How long was I out? Was it long? What even happened? Louise, tell me it's still the same year as before."

"Yes, it is. You only passed out yesterday, you're fine. What do you remember?" Louise asked eagerly.

"I was standing in the kitchen, and there was… Purple fire? I think I heard you call out, and the I turned around? Then everything went black. I feel like I was really mad about something that you guys had told me?" Bailey said, looking confused still.

"We told you about the paper in your hands, the one that the AC gave you. You were already upset about the different feelings you were getting from Dan, and then we read the paper to you. You got really upset and ran into the kitchen. You were really fast, I think you might have super speed." Louise said, carefully.

"What did the paper say?" Bailey said, after a pause.

"Bailey… You got really upset."

"I can take it. I'm much calmer now. Louise, I need to know."

"Power Suppressing Drugs, Bailey, they're putting you on drugs." Louise said slowly.

Bailey's breath hitched. "You mean…"

"Like Hasley Poland? Yes, I do."

"But they're proven to only make things worse! Why would they do this?"

"I don't know, Bailey. All I do know is that I'll be taking you to get your first dose in two weeks."

Bailey looked as if she was about to argue against it more, when Chris' voice came from down the hall.

"Hey! Louise! You need to come see this!"

"Coming!" Louise yelled back, sitting up.

Bailey moved to sit up as well, but Louise pushed her back down.

"You're still weak, Bailey. If it's anything worth seeing I'll make sure you see it, okay?"

Bailey sighed. "Fine."

Louise gave her a small smile, leaving the room. As she walked down the hall the sound of muffled yelling became louder. A pounding noise was there as well. Louise started to worry, what was going on? It was probably just the TV making noise, right? Louise burst into the entryway of the flat. There stood PJ, Chris, Dan and Phil. They all were staring at the door, from which the noises were coming.

"Reporters." PJ whispered. "AC Reporters are here, and they are demanding to see Bailey."

"This is sick." Chris whispered.

Louise paled, the AC had come to the flat, already?

"Hey! You! Let us in! We demand to speak with Bailey Star!" Came a voice from behind the door.

"Louise!" Dan whispered. "They heard you, and now they know we're home!"

"Oops, sorry." Louise said, quietly now. "Look, what if we just say she isn't here? Or that she's asleep? They'll have to leave then, right?"

Everyone else seemed nervous, but the reporters seemed intent on staying until they got a response. Louise slowly opened up the door, shushing the reporters.

"She's sleeping, you jerks! You might have woken her up, with all of your banging."

The reporters looked disappointed, but only half of them actually started to leave. The other five or six just stared behind Louise.

"What are you staring at?" She asked them, wonder as to why they weren't packing up as well.

"She's awake, and she's right there!" Said one.

"Who is?" Louise asked, turning around. When she did she saw a dazed Bailey standing there, looking horrified. Before anyone could do anything the reporters swarmed her, shoving cameras in her face, and asking questions.

"Bailey, we here at the AC Constructive News want to know your feelings on your most recent life events!"

"Bailey, what was it like forgetting your friends?"

"Bailey, do you feel like a traitor? Are your friends traitors?"

"Bailey, do you have a significant other?"

"Bailey, why did you abandon everyone?"

"Bailey!"

"Bailey!"

"BAILEY!"

Suddenly there was a piercing scream, which only seemed to grow as the seconds went on. Every lens of the every camera cracked, although it didn't really matter, as everyone had dropped their supplies and backed out of the flat. As the scream receded the reporters slowly regained their composure, but before they could do anything Chris slammed the door shut. Everything was in totally chaos. Bailey was standing there, petrified, her mouth open. Dan was staring off into the distance, Louise assumed it was he who had screamed. Phil was on the floor, clutching his ears, like the scream had hurt him more than normal. Chris was locking the door and staring through the peephole. PJ slowly walked over to Bailey, and hugged her. Louise just stood there, in totally shock. What had just happened?


	77. Not Human

"I'm so sorry, I should have stayed in my room, like Louise told me."

Bailey said, tears in her eyes. Everyone was sitting on couches in the lounge now, albit way more shaken than before. Chris and Louise sat near the fire, Dan and Phil had pulled up chairs, and PJ and Bailey were sitting on the end of the couch. After the reporters had left PJ had carried Bailey, with Chris' help, over to the couch. Everyone else had followed slowly, in a dazed sort of way. After taking several deep breaths, people were ready to talk.

"Don't apologize, Bailey, you didn't know. It's human nature to be curious, isn't it?" Louise said, comfortingly.

"But I'm not human anymore, am I?" Bailey mumbled, turning her head away from the group.

"Bailey…" PJ started.

"No, PJ, no. I'm not totally human anymore, I mean, I never even was, right? I was only 33.33%." Bailey said, angrily.

"What?" Phil asked, sounding a bit taken aback.

"The doctor told me so, although it was after I forgot, so they could have been lying. They said I was evenly split between all three blood types, fairy, elf, and human." Bailey said, quiet again.

The room went silent, people sharing glances with each other. Eventually Louise spoke again.

"Bailey, that's not what I meant, you know that. Plus, either way it's still not your fault, it's mine. I was a little rushed in my judgement, which lead to them seeing you. Either way they would have found us sooner or later."

Bailey didn't say anything, just bit her lip and nodded.

"Do we want to talk about that screaming earlier?" Chris asked, sensing the subject needed to change.

"What do you mean? I screamed, to get the reporters to leave, and that's that." Bailey said, confused.

"But it sounded like two voices…" Louise said, "Plus, Bailey, you don't have super sonic screams, or at least, we don't know if you do."

Bailey swallowed. "Well, actually… I was having this dream before I woke up."

"Like the one we had together?" PJ asked, slowly.

"Yeah, but I guess no one had it with me this time. Maybe people have to be asleep to share it?" Bailey said, speculating.

"Wait, no, that's not right. The first time you dreamed everyone was asleep, but just PJ dreamt with you." Chris said, frowning.

"Oh, yeah, I guess so." Bailey said, puzzled. "Anyway, I dreamt about being in the doctor's office, and they told me about my blood type… _And_ that I have the sonic scream ability."

Dan pouted. "But that's _my_ thing! You can't just have _my_ thing!"

"So you screamed as well, then?" Bailey asked.

Dan nodded.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, Mr-Two-Year-Old, I apparently have all five abilities, so I guess I'm stealing _everyone's_ thing." Bailey said, quietly.

"What?" Louise asked, looking surprised.

Bailey turned away again, this time burying her face into the couch cushions.

"Bailey… You have strength, hearing, screaming, speed, and fire?" PJ asked, quietly.

Bailey rolled over on the couch, landing her head on PJ's shoulder. She was too upset to notice, otherwise she might have blushed.

"Yeah, I mean, you know about the fire already, and I'm sure I used super speed to get from here to the kitchen. Which I remember all of, now. I'm sorry I over reacted." Bailey said, thinking.

"It's okay, we understand why you acted that way, Bailey." Phil said, giving a small smile.

"Thanks Phil." Bailey said, smiling now.

"Wait, Phil, why were you lying on the ground earlier?" Chris said, thinking of something.

"Umm… It's kind of embarrassing, but the screaming really hurt my ears. Like, more than normal." Phil said, a bit red.

"Ah ha!" PJ said, "So that mea-"

"PJ! I figured it out first! Let me reveal it!" Chris said, leaning over and hitting PJ's arm.

"Fine." PJ said, grumbling.

"That means that Phil has the Super Hearing ability!" Chris said, looking triumphant.

"You done yet?" PJ asked.

"Yes." Chris said, smiling.

"Well, it's nice to know why punching that door didn't work out." Phil said.

"Excuse me?" Louise and Dan chorused.

"Well, when Dan was stuck underground I tried punching the door to see if I had gotten Super strength." Phil explained, a bit red.

"Aww, my youtube senpai punched a metal door for me!" Dan said, jokingly. Of course, this didn't mean that he didn't also blush. But we're pretending not to notice that, right?

Phil grinned at him, "Yeah, I did, and it really hurt."

"Well, at least we know everyone's abilities now, which is nice." Louise said.

"Yeah! PJ has speed, Phil had hearing, and Dan had screaming." Chris said.

"And I have speed, hearing, screaming, strength, and fire." Bailey said, glumly.

"Hey, don't be sad, with your new strength you can beat anyone at arm wrestling!" Phil said, trying to cheer her up.

Bailey smirked. "Oh, I could already do that, right Dan?"

Dan sighed. "Yes, you beat me at arm wrestling. I acknowledge that I am bad at it, and that I lost, so can you stop waving your victory in my face?"

"Nope! It wasn't even hard, and I suck at arm wrestling!" Bailey said, gleeful.

In truth Dan didn't care that she beat him, at least, not right now. He, and everyone else in the room, were just glad to see Bailey happy for a second.


	78. Just Listen!

[A/N I don't own Doctor Who. Also: I miss Rose. -Florence23]

"Ow!"

Bailey said, scrunching up her face. Louise gave her a funny look, she had been fine a moment ago, what was wrong now?

"Bailey, are you okay?" PJ asked her.

"I'm fine I jus- Ow!" Bailey said again. "Did any of you hear that?"

They stared at her, the only thing they had just heard was Bailey's voice.

"Bailey, did we hear what?" Chris asked slowly.

"Those faint voices! They're trying to say something! They keep chanting, 'what about the?' but they never finish the sentence!" Bailey said, agitated.

Everyone gave her a funny look, there were no voices like that, that they could discern.

"Bailey, you must be tired, that's all. I bet everything is just piling up. Do you want to go to bed again?" Louise asked.

"No…" Bailey muttered, eyes looking dazed. "I'm okay."

Of course, right after that Bailey's eyes started to droop. Yawning, she turned more into PJ's side, and fell fast asleep.

* * *

 _Two voices rang out from the darkness. One sounded firm, and assured. The other sounded passive, and weak. Both sounded familiar._

" _What about the…"_

" _Fire?"_

" _Yeah, I mean, most 3 species people have fire, so what would a 4 species person have?"_

" _Well, it says here that she suppressed her powers, so now that she's letting go her powers are probably out of control."_

" _And what does that mean, doctor?"_

" _It means we need to test her powers."_

" _And how do we do that?"_

" _We push her to the limits, my friend, to her limits."_

* * *

PJ blushed, Bailey had fallen asleep on his shoulder, and everyone in the room had noticed.

"Aww, so cute!" Chris whispered, smirking.

"Shut up." PJ muttered.

"Never." Chris said.

"Hey, do you guys hear that?" Dan asked, looking slightly taken aback.

"No, stop trying to trick us, Dan!" Phil said, pushing Dan's arm.

"I'm not tricking you! I really hear something!" Dan said, looking pale now. "Listen, can you guys hear it?" He asked, and sure enough, clear as day, there it was. The voice.

" _Fire?"_

" _Fire?"_

" _Fire?"_

Everyone in the room froze, staring at each other in disbelief. That voice sounded eerily familiar. They had all heard it before. It was the voice of the doctor. The very same one who woke them up in the secret AC headquarters. After having been captured in the alley, the had all woken up together in a white room. The doctor had unlocked the door, walked in, and greeted them 'hello'. The doctor then lead them to the room where they waited for Bailey. They never saw the doctor again. In the tidal wave of emotions over finding Bailey most of them had forgotten the doctor, and the alleyway. But now, hearing that voice again, they all knew who it was.

"It's them, isn't it?" Phil whispered. "That doctor who woke us up."

They nodded.

"It sounds slightly different, but there's no mistaking it. That's them." Chris said, chewing on his lip.

"You know, I'm actually glad that we found Bailey right after waking up." Louise said, slowly.

"Oh yeah, why's that?" PJ asked.

"Because if we hadn't then I would have spent that time freaking out over being abducted and tested on. But, with everything else that happened I didn't think about it, and now it seems petty in relation to our current problems." Louise said, looking at the ground.

Dan looked like he was about to add something when another voice came.

" _What about the…"_

" _What about the…"_

" _What about the…"_

"That wasn't them, was it?" Dan asked, looking almost annoyed that he had been cut off.

"No," Said Chris, shaking his head, "That was someone else we know."

"Wait, what? You recognized that voice?" PJ asked, doubtful.

"Yeah, don't you?" Chris asked, looking nervous.

"No, smarty pants. Would you like to share your idea with the class?" Phil said.

Chris rolled his eyes. "It's Claire's voice."

"..."

"You know, the nurse who helped us with Bailey?"

"Wait, really?" Louise asked, looking skeptical.

"Yes, really, I'm sure of it. We're hearing the doctor and Claire have a conversation, I'd bet." Chris said, looking proud.

"Wait, but why? This is making literally no sense!" Dan said, sounding frustrated.

"Huh?..." Bailey said, waking up.

"Guys!" PJ said. "You woke her up!"

"Well, I might have gone back to sleep, but your voice in my ear certainly sealed the deal, PJ." Bailey said, sitting up and off of PJ's shoulder.

PJ blushed a little. "Sorry."

"S'okay." Bailey said.

Chris coughed obnoxiously. PJ reddened even more, but Bailey just looked confused.

"What were you guys talking about?" Bailey asked, yawning.

"Umm, well, we heard this pair of voices." Dan said.

"Yeah! It was Claire!" Phil said.

"Claire? Like the nurse, like my old roommate?" Bailey asked.

"Yeah! And she was talking with the doctor!" Phil finished.

"Who's the doctor?" Bailey asked, confused.

"He's an alien who travels in the T.A.R.D.I.S., duh." Dan said, smirking.

"If I wasn't so tired I would come over there and shove you for that." Bailey said, smiling.

"I'm sure you would," Louise said. "But to answer your question; The doctor is the person who lead us through the AC's hidden place to you and Claire. Then they left. That's it."

"Oh, okay." Bailey said, sounding disappointed. "I thought it might have been the same one who tied me to the bed and put me in a coma, but I bet that was someone else."

The room sobered.

"What?" Chris finally choked out.

"This doctor did a bunch of tests on me, like with needles and stuff. Then they put me in a coma and then I woke up with you guys. They also strapped me to a bed so I would be comfy but I couldn't escape." Bailey explained.

"Oh." Phil said.

"Yeah…" Bailey sighed.

"Bailey, what did this doctor look like?" Dan inquired.

Bailey explained the doctor's looks, and the rest of the room grew silent as her description perfectly outlined their doctor.

"They _are_ the same person!" Chris said, looking appalled.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, it makes sense, right? Same building, same jobs. Anyway, what did they talk about?" Bailey asked.

"Well, they only said one thing each." Louise said.

"Okay… And? What did they say?" Bailey asked again.

"Well, the doctor said 'Fire?' and Claire said 'What about the…'." PJ said.

Bailey paled. "That's exactly what the voices in my dream said. Exactly."


	79. Enlighten Them

"So you're saying that we _heard_ your dream? And that we didn't hear all of it because we were awake? And that you're sending out your dreams?" Dan asked.

"Yeah, that's my best guess right now." Bailey said, shrugging. "Plus, it explains why PJ and I shared a dream. The room he was sleeping in was closest to me. And just now you were all close to me. I bet if we all fell asleep near each other we would all share a dream."

"That," PJ said, "Is really weird."

"But also cool!" Phil said.

"Yeah…" Louise said. "I guess."

"Aww, come on Louise! This is good news, I bet!" Chris said, smiling.

All Louise did was look at Bailey. Bailey looked back at her. They seemed to be having a war with just their eyes.

"Fine!" Bailey finally said. "I'll tell them."

"Ha." Louise said.

"What just happened?" Dan said.

"We had an argument." Bailey grumbled. "And I lost."

"Oookay… So, you said you were gonna tell us something?" PJ asked.

"Yeah," Bailey said. "Louise wants me to tell you about my dreams. Or, more specifically, sharing my dreams."

"Go on" Phil said.

"Well, you see, Louise and I figured out a while back that people can share dreams. We were having a sleepover, as grown adults do, and Louise started to have a nightmare. The next thing I knew I was having it with her. Louise said that as soon as I came into her dream she was pulled from 1st person to 3rd person. After sleeping together for longer we figured out that people can only share traumatic memory dreams with each other. If the people sharing are close, they can talk with each other. If they are farther away they watch in 1st person, like the the other. And if one of them is awake then they can only hear faint snippets of the words, if they're really close."

"You guys slept together?" Dan asked, poking fun at the choice of words.

"Out of all that crazy information I just said, you comment on that. And yes, we did sleep together. At a sleepover everyone shares a bed with someone else, don't you know that?" Bailey said.

"Wait, what?" Chris asked.

"I'll say it once more, _at a sleepover people share beds_." Bailey said.

"You're crazy. At a sleepover people do not share beds, or at least, I never have." Dan said.

"Wait, you're kidding, right?" Louise asked.

"Nope!" Chris said, popping the 'p'.

Bailey shook her head. "Literally every sleepover I've been to I've shared a bed. Girls share beds at sleepovers, or at least in my experience they do. Maybe it was just all the girls I knew."

Louise nodded. "All the sleepovers I went to we all shared beds as well. I think it was just the chemistry of all the people I knew."

"Wow, you guys are weird, at every sleepover I went to as a kid we would all stay as far away from each other as possible." PJ said, laughing. "Not sure why, we just did."

"My friends seemed to mix it up, one time we all shared a bed, the next time we all slept apart." Phil said.

"While this is all very intriguing, maybe we should get back to the whole 'creepy dream sharing' thing?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, let's." Bailey said, biting her lip.

"So, you said we could share dreams that are traumatic?" Phil asked

"Yeah, so far that's all Louise and I seem to be able to share." Bailey said.

"Well that's just fine and dandy." Chris said.

"Sure is…" Louise said.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Bailey said, a thought suddenly striking her. "I just thought of a new idea!"

"Bailey, we can't get sidetracked again." PJ said.

"Yeah, I know, but we're basically done with dreams. There's nothing else to know. I mean, the people in my dream said nothing important, plus, I just thought of something!" Bailey insisted.

"Okay?..." Louise said.

"You guys all have those youtube channels, right?" Bailey asked.

They nodded.

"Well, I mean, you probably haven't been on them for a while, aren't the people who watch you gonna be worried about you?" Bailey asked, looking concerned.

"We thought of that, and we made a video to explain. But you're right, they're probably expecting an update by now. Shit." Dan said.

"An update on what?" Bailey asked, now confused.

"Here, watch this." Louise said, pulling up the video on her phone.

Bailey watched their short video. They explained Bailey's situation pretty well, and without revealing her actually circumstances. At the end Bailey was a bit blurry eyed.

"That was really cute." Bailey said.

"Aww, Bailey." PJ said, feeling bad for making her tear up.

"No, no, it's okay. That video was really sweet. I bet your followers were glad to see you. And I'm really happy with how you covered up the AC. Wow, you guys." Bailey said, leaning into PJ's side. "I mean, that video just shows how much you care about them and how much they care about you."

"Bailey, it also shows that we care about _you_! You're our friend, Bailey. That video was for you too." Louise said, smiling at her.

Bailey smiled back a little. "Thanks, Louise. Thanks to all of you guys. For covering me up and everything."

"Of course Bailey." Phil said. "Of course."


	80. Filmed

"So, what are you going to tell them now?" Bailey asked.

"I guess that you're safe?" Louise said. "We were vague enough to be able to assure them that much."

"But they wanted to meet you." Dan said, looking nervous. "And we weren't sure how you felt about that, that's why we kept things anonymous."

Bailey nodded. "Thanks for doing that, I'm not sure I want anyone to know who I am."

"We could film it right now, that way we could get back to our normal routine." Chris said.

Everyone agreed, and within the next 5 minutes they were ready and set up in the living room. Chris now joining PJ, Louise, Dan and Phil.

"Hey guys!" Phil said.

"We just wanted to tell you that our friend is doing great, they're out of the hospital!" Dan said, smiling.

"They're actually here, right now!" Chris said.

"Chris!" Bailey yelled from behind the camera.

"Oops, sorry." Chris said. "We can edit that out."

"Na, it's okay."

Bailey said, shrugging. If they only heard her voice all they would know is that she had a high voice. This would indicate that she was female, but nothing would be set in stone.

"Anyways, we just wanted to tell you that our videos will start coming out at a more regular pace again, and not to worry about our friend. As you just heard they're doing great." PJ said, his eyes flickering with doubt at the words 'doing great'.

"Or as in Dan's case, not regular." Phil said, nudging Dan.

Dan rolled his eyes. "Ha ha."

"Anyway, that's all we had to say, bye for now!" Louise said.

Everyone waved bye as Bailey turned off the camera. Bailey grinned at them.

"That was super cute, you guys!" She said, sitting down in between PJ and Louise. Chris wiggled his eyebrows at PJ, who glared at him.

"You sure you don't want us to take you out?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. It's fine. Plus, it adds a little bit of mystery to it. And it proves that you guys are telling the truth." Bailey said, shrugging.

On that note Dan and Phil took the camera upstairs to their computers, to start the editing of the video. They had done it in one take, so it didn't need too much time. Of course, when they came down after finishing a little later than planned, no one noticed. No one noticed them holding hands either.

[A/N Okay that was really short, I'm sorry. I've been having a bit of writers block. Have you ever had the exact plot and dialog in your head, but couldn't bring yourself to type it up? Yeah, that's what's going on. On the bright side I still know the entire plot, so don't worry that I'll stop this story. Hugs -Florence23]


	81. Diary, Part 1

[A/N I do not own Panic! at the disco. :( -Florence23]

"Hey, Louise?" Bailey called out, later that day.

"Yeah?" Louise said, popping her head into Bailey's room.

"I was thinking, you know how I used to have that old video diary?" Bailey asked.

"Yeah, that thing was so cute! It was just a diary but instead of writing it was spoken, right?" Louise said.

"Yes, it was. Anyway, I was thinking, maybe I should dig through them. Maybe I made a few while I was here. Maybe they'll help me regain my memories." Bailey said.

"That's a great idea!" Louise said, smiling. "Do you want to watch them privately, or do you want support?"

"I think I'll watch in private for now, unless I have a question. If I do I'll come and ask you, if that's okay?"

Bailey asked, pulling out her laptop. She had found the computer in her desk drawer, after looking around her room. It was dark grey, with a galaxy case. When she had opened it the background had been a photo of her and all her old friends from high school. From before the attack that forced her to move towns. It was a nice photo.

Louise nodded, "Just call when you need me." She said, walking out of the room and closing the door.

Bailey noted that she said 'when' and not 'if', implying that she might not like what she found. She sighed, this would help her, and there was probably nothing on the hard drive anyway, right? Bailey clicked on the folders on the desktop one by one, each one yielding nothing. That is, until she got to the last folder, named 'asdfghjkl'. Bailey snorted, what would be in here? Clicking on it she found two sets of videos, the first called 'qwertyuiop' and the second called 'zxcvbnmr'. She was always great at naming files. Sighing she opened up 'qwertyuiop', finding only one video. It was named 'Panic! about my life'. Bailey clicked on the video, wondering why she had put the exclamation point in the middle of the sentence.

The video started, the screen fading in from black to Bailey, sitting on her bed. This Bailey looked fairly recent, as she was sitting in the same room as the current Bailey.

"What a beautiful wedding, says the writer to the camera." Video Bailey says, "What a shame, the poor groom's bride is a vampire."

Video Bailey chuckled, "You know, I thought that becoming a writer would make my old life disappear. That I could write my feelings down, and that would make them go away. Well, so far that hasn't worked. I mean, look at me now. Living with two random guys I met online, one who just happens to share the identity of the man who bit me? My last book that actually was successful was 1 year ago. The CherryMilkHat trilogy is finished, the manuscript was just approved by the publishers. I mean, you'd think I would be happy, right? I'm living in London, far away from my past, and my books are actually selling okay. But I still feel is emptiness, this need to escape. Escape from what? What do I need to escape from? I've already left my past, right? I mean, just because I think I'm living with a vampire doesn't mean that he is one, right? I mean, the chances are only 99%, so I'm probably fine, right?... Right?" Video Bailey ran her hands through her long hair. She was clearly upset. She was in denial.

"You know, I recently had an idea for a new project. I've been keeping this video diary for how long now? 8, maybe 9, years now? I know this sounds crazy but what if I made it into a movie kind of thing? I know my life isn't that exciting to normal people, but if I left in everything about the AC people would think it was a fantasy show. People would just think I made it all up, and yet I don't have to do any work, the 'fake' universe would already exist. Would people watch my screwed up life? I doubt it, but it's always fun to daydream, right? I mean, I'm a writer of books, why not a movie? I dunno, maybe it's just wishful thinking. You know, maybe I should test it somewhere first. I know that my roommates, Dan and Phil, have a job making videos, maybe I'll ask them for ideas. Ask for editing tips. Maybe if I put a demo of it somewhere, like youtube, people would watch it and help me think of ideas for it." Video Bailey said, sighing. She looked hopeful, but also doubtful.

"Anyway, that's all I have for this video. Oh, and if this video is found 20 years later, the beginning and video title are references to a band called Panic! at the disco. I just found them a week ago, but so far they seem really cool. And by they I mean Brendon Urie. I don't know much about it yet, but I think he's the only remaining member? I don't know, it's very confusing, anyways, bye now!" Video Bailey said, waving at the camera. The video cut to black.


	82. Diary, Part 2

[A/N I'm so sorry I was gone for a while. My grandparents visited, (yay11!1!1...) And I was performing a play. Anyways, I'm back now! :D -Florence23]

Bailey sighed, closing her eyes. The video had helped her, a little. She could remember bits and pieces of living with Dan and Phil. Before and after that, though, was still blank. Bailey sighed, hopefully that wasn't the only video. She clicked on the other folder, named 'zxcvbnmr'. Inside were tons of videos, all dated. Each video was only around two minutes long, except for the last two. Bailey clicked on the first one.

The video opened on Bailey sitting in bed. She was propped up against a white board, and was covered in blankets. Video Bailey sighed, she looked tired.

"Hello, so this is my first video diary in a while, and there's a reason for that. If you remember in my last diary entry, I was going to go to hang out with Dan later that day. Well, that did happen, but not the way I wanted it to. You see, it's a week later now, and I usually make a video twice a week, but as you can see I haven't. That's cause I've been in the hospital! Yay me!"

Video Bailey said, giving a sarcastic smile. Video Bailey lifter up her camera to pan around the room. In it you could see a chair, a desk, the end of her bed, a door, and a window to the outside. From the window you could tell she was on the second floor of the building. The camera panned back around to Video Bailey.

"So I should probably explain. When Dan and I went to the library we got our stuff and were ready to go. As we walked away from the building I remembered that there was one extra thing I needed. So we start to walk back, eventually ending up in the back corner of the library. You know, our secret hideout. We found this really old abandoned section that I normally avoid, and Dan started to explore it. Suddenly, out of the blue, he starts to kiss me." Video Bailey says, blushing. With the blush, though, is a pair of angry eyes.

"As soon as it starts, it's over. I thought he was giving me a hickey, but then I felt a sharp pain in my neck. The pain was gone as soon as it started, and I felt myself weaken. I figured out what was happening a little too late, as I tried to push him away from me. Instead he pulled away, letting me fall to the ground. I hit my head on the edge of the bookshelf, and passed out. Next thing I know I'm in the hospital, people telling me I was out for more than 2 days." Video Bailey says, eyes tearing up.

"You know, I really liked him, Dan, I mean. He was nice, and liked the same music as me. When I first met him I thought I had seen bite marks on him, but he acted so normal that I assumed that he had already had his 30 days. You know, maybe he has, maybe I'm not infected. I bet I'm gonna be fine… Yeah… I'll be… Fine…" Video Bailey says, looking down.

"Other than that I'm doing just fine, I'll be out of the hospital soon. I was thinking about moving, when Jack had come back. When I met Dan that thought kind of went away, but now that he's gone I've been considering it more. Maybe I'll go to London, that would be nice. I could probably afford something okay, and it would move me closer to my publisher's office. Plus, it would get me out of here. I thought this city would be a fresh start when I moved here with Mom and Dad. And for a while, it was. But now look at me, back to square 1. Maybe if I keep running my problems will fade, cause that's how it works, right?" Video Bailey says, smiling wryly.

"Anyways, this video is too long already, my voice is starting to get tired. I'll see you soon, video diary. Bye."

Video Bailey says, waving to the camera. The video cuts to black.


	83. Diary, Part 3

[A/N Uh, hi there. I just wanted to say that I say F**k and S**t in this chapter so yeah. -Florence23]

"Bay Leaf, is what Mom calls me. Dan called me that too, you know. Sometimes when Mom calls me to the kitchen with that name it makes me cringe." Video Bailey says.

Bailey has skipped ahead in the videos, and Video Bailey was now home at her parents.

"Today I'm going to look online for apartments in London, since I'll be going for a short visit starting tomorrow. Might as well check a few places out, am I right?" Video Bailey says.

"I wonder what Mom and Dad will think if I tell them I'm moving. I hope they don't freak out." Video Bailey says, frowning.

Bailey watched as Video Bailey, or VB as she had dubbed her past self, checked out ads for places to stay. In the end she only found two places, and only one of those was in her price range. According to VB the person's name was Phil. Bailey watched as VB sent him a message, asking about himself. VB recived a reply later that day, asking if she wanted to come later in the week. VB even got the guy's number, since the site was really slow. They settled on her visiting on Friday.

"Today's Wednesday, so I'll video diary again after Friday, okay? Bye!" VB said, waving her hand. The video faded to black.

Bailey sighed, it was getting late in the day, maybe she should watch more tomorrow. _But the next video is only 2 minutes long! You can watch that one, and then go to sleep!_ Bailey thought to herself. She sighed, it's not like this one would have a plot twist or anything, so it wouldn't hurt to watch it, right?

The screen opened up to Video Bailey sitting in a hotel room. She looked like she had been crying.

"Hi, so, you're probably wondering how the apartment tour went. Um... if they look on my face isn't enough to tell you… It didn't go exactly as planned. It was going really great, Phil was giving me the tour, and it looked really nice. Then he walked in. Dan fucking Howell. It was Dan. He lived in this one perfect flat, of all places! I swear he didn't recognize me at all! I quickly stuttered out that I didn't think things would work out, and then ran away. I know, kinda immature, but I couldn't handle him. Not now. Anyway, that's all I had to tell you. I don't think I'll be going back anytime soon. So yeah, I'm going to crash now. Sweet dreams." Video Bailey said, giving a sad smile and turning the camera off.

Bailey sat there, reliving all of this in her own head. She could now remember everything up until the point of meeting Phil. It was nice to slowly regain memories, but she still had a long ways to go. _Maybe I'll just watch one more…_ Bailey thought. _I mean, if I go to bed right now I'll get 9 hours and 43 minutes of sleep, which is basically 10. And if I stay up a little later I'll still get almost 10, because science, right?_ Bailey knew she was bullshitting herself, but she didn't care. She clicked on the next video.

"Hello! So, I know I haven't been dairying… Wait, is that a word? What's the verb for video dairying? Vlogging is close, but not really. Vlogs are for others to watch. These are for my eyes only. So what should I call it? Well, until I find a word I'll say dairying."

Video Bailey said, looking around. She was in a new place now, it wasn't her house and it wasn't the hotel. It was Bailey's bedroom, in the loft! She had finally moved in.

"So, as I was saying, I've been gone for a bit, because a lot has changed! Which I guess has mostly been okay. I'm now living with Dan and Phil. Mom and Dad actually took it pretty well. I might have failed to mention that Dan is the same person who bit me, but who cares? They don't need to know, they would only panic." VB said, sighing.

"I texted with Dan and Phil a bunch, and I made up an excuse as to why I freaked out. We talked again in person and now I'm living with them. So far it's been really weird. They seem to in synch that they'll say stuff and just expect me to know what it is. It's actually really funny. They're really nice too, they always explain what they're saying so I'm not left out. I actually feel really at home here." VB says, smiling.

"I've tried to talk to Dan about vampires, but I think he must have forgotten about me, or been on his 30 days when he bit me. He genuinely doesn't remember me. Which is kind of a relief, to be honest." VB says, grimacing.

"You know, I've been feeling these really weird passes of hunger lately. It might be nothing, but I have a feeling something's wrong. I don't want to jump to conclusions, but I think Dan might have actually given me the vampire virus." VB says, biting her lip. Her eyes are misty.

"I really hope I'm wrong, but I don't anything else that could cause the times the waves come at." VB says.

"Anyway, that's all I feel like saying, for now. Bye." VB waives at the camera, and the screen fades.

Bailey sat there, remembering more and more. Out of all the new/old memories that were surfacing, the more prominent was the fear. The fear of being quadracial. The fear that she was right. The fear was overwhelming. It consumed all. That's all Bailey could seem to focus on from her past. Everything else was there, under a layer of it. It made Bailey scared. What had happened after that?


	84. Diary, Part 4

"Hey there! It's me, again. Uhh, I mean, no one else is on here, so who else would it be? Look, I'm sorry that I was gone for a while again, I didn't mean for that to happen." VB says, looking at the camera.

"Um, so I guess you probably want to know why I was gone. The nightmares came back. For a while it was just before Jack left, but last night I dreamt of when he came back and Dan biting me again. I almost woke up screaming, thankfully I was able to hold it in." VB says, sadly.

"Hopefully they won't come back, but I'll keep you updated if they do. In other news I've been really sick recently. I can't seem to keep food down that often and I'm always dizzy." VB says, nervously.

"I called Louise and she said that I probably have the vampire virus. I think she's right. I've been thinking about it and it all fits." VB says, her eyes now misty.

"Dan and Phil have noticed that something is up, and it's been kind of hard hiding it from them. So far I've been getting by by saying that it's just my period, or that it was food poisoning, but I know I can't keep it up forever. Eventually something will happen to me. I just have to make sure that when it does I'm out of the house." VB says, squeezing her eyes shut momentarily.

"Anyway, that's all I have to say about that. I want to talk about something else now. You know, sometimes I feel like I'm not controlling this diary. Like this is my friend I'm talking to who want's to know everything. I could just lie on here, but for some reason I don't. I'm not sure why. Just thought I'd mention it." VB says.

"Right, so, what I wanted to show you was this!" VB says, holding up a piece of paper. VB gets up and shows it to the camera. It's a essay, titled 'Vampires and Awareness: A paper by Bailey T. S.'.

"This is the essay I wrote then I was a kid. It's all about vampires and the AC. Reading it kind of hit home for me how much has changed. I used to be some care free kid who didn't care who she was. Now I'm lost in this word where I have to hide from everyone. Things are so different, and I hate it." VB says, angrly.

"You know what? I'm done. I'm done for today." VB says, shutting off the camera.

* * *

At this point it's 2:13am, and Bailey's still wide awake. _Just one more, then I'll sleep_. Bailey thinks. She knows that's a lie, but what does it matter? Bailey clicks on the next video.

* * *

"H- h- hey…" VB says, her eyes red.

"I, um, wanted to tell you what just happened."

"I, uh… Dan and Phil found my essay! And now I've told them all about the AC and vampires. They still don't know anything about me, other than Jack and my old home town. I'm going to go talk to them. I think they deserve to know who I really am. Who they really are. I just, I don't know how I'll tell them." VB says, swallowing. She turns off the camera.

* * *

"I… did it. I told them." VB says, eyes still red.

"I didn't do it in the kitchen like I had planned. I had to throw up, and after wards I hinted at it through the door. Like the coward I am. The urges are getting stronger now, it's really worrying me." VB says, looking down. Suddenly her eyebrows shoot up.

"Louise is calling me!" VB says, hitting 'answer'. The screen fades in and out.

"Louise and I set up a time to take Dan and Phil to her shop. We're going to register them." VB says, texting Dan and Phil on her phone to let them know. She sighs, then pales.

"They want to talk with me. This can't be good. I guess I have to go. Bye." VB says, moving towards the camera. The screen goes back.


	85. Begrudgingly

"So, I told them everything, I guess. No more secrets. I actually feel really good." VB says, smiling at the screen.

"We also went to register me at Louise's place. Dan and Phil are all set to go. Louise also gave me some of this special mixture to help restrain me from the urges! My life is actually in one piece for once, and it's really weird, but I love it." VB says, still smiling.

"And there's one more thing, there was this person at Louise's shop, his name is PJ. He's really nice, and he does Youtube, just like everyone else who was there. I watched some of his videos and he's really creative! Dan teased me about having a crush on him but Dan might be right. I mean, I barely know him but PJ seems nice. So, yeah. Anyway, I'm actually happy for once, so I'm going to go enjoy that. Oh, wait, one more thing. I'm going to go to Louise's again tomorrow to get more of the mixture to stop the urges, but then I'll finally have some down time! Anyways, bye!" VB says, a hint of a blush on her face from talking about PJ. The screen fades.

* * *

Bailey stares at the screen. That was the last video. What happened after that? Bailey was glad to have found these, for now she remembered almost everything up to filming that video. What had happened after that? Bailey needed to know, now. Just 'cause it's 2:30 am doesn't mean that she needs to wait! Bailey got up out of bed and almost ran to Louise's room.

"Louise!" Bailey said.

"Hmm?" Louise mumbled.

"Louise wake up!" Bailey yelled. She then realized her volume and covered up her mouth.

"Oops." Bailey mumbled.

"What's wrong, Bailey?" Phil said, from behind her.

Bailey jumped. "Oh, Phil, sorry. I didn't mean to yell. I'm fine, I just need to ask Louise something."

"What is it?" Louise asked, now out of bed.

"I just, um, wanted to know what happened after I left your shop for the first time. I watched all my old video diarys and they stop after that. What happened next? I need to know, I'm so close to remembering everything! Plus, the drug that caused this is wearing off, and it'll probably be confusing to remember everything so fast." Bailey said.

Louise bit her lip.

"You had a video diary?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, I've been rewatching it, it's helping me remember. So far I remember everything up until-" Bailey said.

"The shop." Louise said, grim.

Bailey nodded.

"I think everyone needs to help us with this, Phil can you wake up everything and have them meet us in the living room?" Louise asked, leading Bailey away.

"Sure." Phil said, looking nervous.

Soon everyone was gathered in the living room. Chris had already fallen back to sleep twice.

"Why are we even heeeeere?" Dan asked, whining, leaning over Phil.

"Because, Bailey remembered almost everything now, and she needs help with the last couple of weeks." Phil says, putting his hand over Dan's mouth and pushing him back onto his own seat.

"Mfffh mhfmh hm, Phil!" Dan said, freeing himself from Phil's muffle.

Phil shot him a sheepish grin.

"Uhh.. Like Phil said. I was watching these old video diarys of mine, and as I watched the memories returned. The drug that caused this probably is wearing off, like Claire said. I remember everything up until Dan, Phil, and I got home from visiting Louise. I kept a lot of video diaries, I'm actually really impressed with myself." Bailey explained, shrugging.

"Maybe it would help if we…" Chris mumbled, closing his eyes.

Louise hit him lightly in the arm. "Chris, you can't keep falling asleep." She said.

"Sorry." Chris said, rubbing his eyes. "I was saying that maybe it would help to watch the last video diary so we can go from that exact point."

"Oh, yeah, sure. That makes sense."

Bailey said, standing up and walking to get her laptop. As she walked it occurred to her what the final video ended with. She'd have to remember to stop it before they got there. Did she agree with Video Bailey about PJ? She felt herself blush, _I guess I do_ She thought. Bailey walked back into the living room, pulling up the video into fullscreen.

The video opened on Bailey sitting in her room.

"So, I told them everything, I guess. No more secrets. I actually feel really good." VB says, smiling at the screen.

"We also went to register me at Louise's place. Dan and Phil are all set to go. Louise also gave me some of this special mixture to help restrain me from the urges!"

"Urges?" Dan questioned, pausing the video.

Bailey shrugged. "I guess that's the only word I could think of? You're right though, it sounds wrong." She hit play again.

"My life is actually in one piece for once, and it's really weird, but I love it." VB says, still smiling.

Bailey sighed, clicking pause. "That didn't last for long." She said, pulling a face.

"Anyway, the next part is just me being silly, so we don't need to see that. I'll skip ahead to where I talk about the shop again." Bailey said, leaning in to skip ahead.

"I'm sure it's not too silly. Just show us, it's fine!" Phil said, yawning. He looked over and saw Dan asleep on his shoulder.

"Yeah Bailey, it's okay." Louise said. "Also, help. Chris fell asleep on me and the little bugger won't move."

Louise said, shoving Chris. He mumbled and moved off of her. Louise's glare softened.

Bailey shook her head. "No, it's fine. I mean, it's really boring anyway." She said, lying.

"Bailey, whatever it is I'm sure we won't mind. Plus, it might help us, right?" PJ said, looking at her.

Bailey froze. What was she going to do now? The next part of the video was basically just her talking about PJ. It was creepy and weird and she admitted to having a crush on him. How does one explain that? Suddenly it dawned on her. She didn't have to watch it, but if she let PJ watch it then she wouldn't have to tell him face to face how she felt! It was perfect! And if PJ didn't like her back she could say it was only past her. It was a flawless plan, unless it backfired. But that wouldn't happen, right?

"Uh, okay. But it's cringy for me so I'm going to go in the kitchen while you guys watch. You're right, you do need to see it, but I don't wanna watch again." Bailey said, putting her plan into motion.

PJ gave her a funny look.

"Okay, if you say so."

He said, pulling the laptop so Louise and Phil could see. As Bailey walked out PJ thought he heard her mumbling under her breath, but that it was probably nothing. As PJ clicked play Dan woke up, still leaning on Phil's shoulder. Dan yawned, blinking his eyes. Louise shook Chris awake. With everyone except Bailey ready, PJ clicked play.


	86. Shhh!

The video continued, with everyone except Bailey watching.

"And there's one more thing, there was this person at Louise's shop, his name is PJ." Video Bailey said, blushing a little.

PJ blushed too, without realizing it. Chris poked PJ on the cheek.

"So you do like her. And it seems like she likes you!" Chris said, smirking.

"Shut up." PJ said quietly.

"He's really nice, and he does Youtube, just like everyone else who was there. I watched some of his videos and he's really creative! Dan teased me about having a crush on him but Dan might be right."

"Ooooh yeah, I was right!" Dan said, pausing the video to get up and jump around, smiling like an idiot.

"You weirdo." Phil said, pulling Dan back down, not so subtly pulling him onto his lap. Everyone, of course, pretended they didn't see.

Louise clicked play again.

"I mean, I barely know him but PJ seems nice. So, yeah. Anyway, I'm actually happy for once, so I'm going to go enjoy that."

"This makes me sad." PJ said, pausing it.

"Wait, why? Don't you like her? This means that she might actually like you! She even left this video for you to watch!" Chris said, sounding a bit exasperated.

"Well, yeah, I'm glad about that, but what I meant was the comment after that one. 'I'm actually happy for once'? That means that for most of her life she's been unhappy. Which makes me really sad. I dunno," PJ said, frowning.

"Awww, you really do care." Chris said, trying for sarcasm, but PJ could tell that he was bothered too by this fact.

"It just means we need to help her make happiness a norm for her." Louise said. "That's what I try to do when I'm with her."

Everyone else nodded, thinking.

Phil clicked play.

"Oh, wait, one more thing. I'm going to go to Louise's again tomorrow to get more of the mixture to stop the urges, but then I'll finally have some down time! Anyways, bye!" Video Bailey says, waving bye at the screen as the video fades.

The room was silent for a moment.

"So, that's when she went again and got attacked, and then everything else happened." Dan said, frowning.

"That's about right." Phil agreed, closing the laptop.

"It was probably hard for Bailey to share this with us, maybe we should go back to bed and talk in the morning?" Chris asked.

"Sure, but only because if we talked now you would be asleep anyways." Louise said, rolling her eyes.

Chris and Louise speed walked to their rooms, Phil close behind. PJ and Dan sat there for a while, thinking.

Eventually PJ sat up, rubbed his eyes, and started to walk to his room. Dan sat there alone for another minute or two, dreading explaining the next part of the story to Bailey. Good thing they were doing it in the morning. He sat up and started walking to Phil's- I mean, Dan's room, when he heard low voices coming from the kitchen. It sounded like two people. Dan started to slowly walk towards it, ending up next to the kitchen doorframe.

He slowly leaned out, peeking into the kitchen. Dan didn't know why he was doing this, but he felt like there was something secret happening in there. When he finally saw them he almost squeaked. It was Bailey and PJ, they were near the back of the kitchen, and they were… Kissing? Yes, they were definitely kissing. It was very clear now, it was also clear that it wasn't just one dainty kiss. Dan felt like an imposter. He turned his head back around, slowly stepping away from the doorframe, when suddenly he tripped, landing on the floor. Curse his clumsiness, of all the times he could have tripped, it was now? He heard PJ and Bailey gasp quietly. Dan scrambled up, practically running towards Phil's- I mean, Dan's room. He had almost made it when he heard a voice.

"Dan? Is that you?" Asked PJ. Bailey was standing behind him, rubbing her eyes.

"Uhhmm… I'm a sleepwalker, did I never tell you? Hahah! I'm going to bed now, bye!" Dan said awkwardly, panicking. He fumbled for the door handle and slipped into the bedroom. He sighed, sliding down to the floor. What had had he just done?


	87. Overflow

[A/N This is from a while ago:

"So awhile back I asked if people wanted to see a little bit of KickTheSticks and no one responded. So I'm going to make Bailey have a crush on PJ instead. It will only be a subplot though, I promise it won't take over the story. -Florence23"

… Subplot… Riiiight… sure, tell yourself whatever you need Florence… Subplot… right…

Also, THEY KISSED I KNEW IT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN SO WHY AM I SO HAPPY THAT MY OWN CHARACTER DID EXACTLY WHAT I WANTED THIS FEELS WEIRD… OKAy bYe. -Florence23]

* * *

Dan slammed the door shut, making a loud noise that echoed through the flat. PJ winced, his cheeks growing red. Bailey was still behind him, slightly confused. She grabbed his arm, turning him around.

"What was that all about?" Bailey said, looking up at him.

"Um, I think Dan saw." PJ said, now fully flushed, and thankful there were no lights on.

"Oh." Bailey said, quietly.

They stood there for a moment, Bailey hand's still on PJ's arm. Suddenly they heard a giggle, followed by a soft 'ow'. They looked at eachother, and then down the hallway to where the noises had come from. Slowly, they walked down the hall, Bailey flicking on the lightswitch as they went. They turned around the corner and found… Louise and Chris?

"Chris? Louise?" PJ asked quietly.

"That's us!" Chris said, rather loudly.

"Shh!" Louise said, hitting Chris' arm.

"Ow! That's the second time you've done that this hour alone!" Chris complained.

"Oh, shut it, it doesn't even hurt and you know it. Plus, both times it's been completely justified." Louise said, looking at him.

Chris just sat there for a second, then hit Louise back. The two of them proceeded to have a slappy fight while PJ and Bailey stared at them in disbelief.

"We should run while we still can." Bailey whispered to PJ.

PJ nodded, fighting a smile.

"Not so fast, you two!" Chris said, pausing to look at them. His foot was on Louise's face and her hands was on his shoulders. Bailey and PJ froze.

"What is up with you two today?" PJ asked, "First you spy on us, and now you're having a slappy fight? Only little kids have those!"

"Why were you two even spying on us in the first place?" Bailey demanded.

Louise and Chris shared a glance. Then they both looked at PJ and Bailey. They looked at each other again. Chris smiled.

"What?" Bailey asked. "Why are you smiling at us like that?"

"You two kissed, didn't you?" Chris said, still smiling.

"Wha- What? No, why?" PJ stuttered out.

Louise grinned. "PJ, you're so bad at lying. You two totally kissed, right Bailey?"

Bailey glanced at PJ, then spoke. "Maybe."

"'Maybe', that's all we get? A maybe?" Chris said, faking a pout.

"If you're not careful you might get even less." Bailey said, then quickly grabbed PJ's arm and walked away.

Chris and Louise grinned.

* * *

Bailey was ecstatic. What she wasn't so ecstatic about was that Chris and Louise had probably seen their interaction with Dan. Which meant that they knew that Dan knew. Which meant that everyone except for Phil would know. Bailey's head felt fuzzy from even thinking about it. As she pulled PJ away from Chris and Louise she realized she didn't know where she was even going. She sighed, stopping at the kitchen again. PJ looked at her, his head tilted.

"So, do you want to talk about it or just pretend it never happened and hope they don't bring it up?" PJ asked her.

Bailey started, he wanted to pretend it hadn't happened? She didn't like this idea, but maybe he was right. She was really emotional and she needed time to get back to being herself. Maybe PJ was right. Bailey sighed.

"I guess, to that second bit. I just, I'm not ready to talk about things like that, you know? I mean, if we're being technical here, you're the second person I've ever kissed." Bailey said, looking down.

PJ bit his lip, nodding his head. "That's okay, I understand. But just so you know, this won't mean I'll be weird around you. I still care a lot about you, okay?" He said, tilting her head up.

Bailey smiled, nodding.

They stood there for a while, staring at each other. Suddenly, on their right, a door opened. Phil, half awake, came out. He looked at them funny, then, shrugging his shoulders, he walked back into his room, shutting the door. Bailey sighed, walking towards her room.

"Bailey, wait!" PJ suddenly said, looking at her.

Bailey turned around, looking at him. Something unreadable was on his face, and his eyes seemed to be sad. Bailey stood there for a second, waiting for him to say something. But he said nothing, just started walking towards her. Bailey's feet felt frozen, but she didn't mind. PJ was right in front of her now, looking at her. She looked back, her gaze darting to his lips.

PJ took her hands in his, still silent. Suddenly he was kissing her again. Bailey got caught off guard, but eventually started to kiss him back. The first time they had kissed it had been sad, maybe even a little angsty, if Bailey was honest with herself. But this time it felt different, it was sweet, and caring. It felt safe, like home. PJ had moved his hands to her sides, and she had moved her to his neck. She had to stand on tippy toes to do so, but it was so worth it.

Just as she pulled away they heard a noise. It sounded like two people talking. Bailey sighed, looking down the hall again. She almost ran to the end, but to her surprise no one was even there! Bailey looked back, seeing PJ staring at a door. Wait, what?

"PJ," Bailey whispered. "What are you doing?"

PJ just shushed her, still staring at the door. He then turned to look at her, his face sporting a grin. "They're snugging, I bet." He said.

Bailey gave him a weird look. "Who?" She asked.

"Dan and Phil." He replied, still grinning.

Bailey just stared at him. It made sense, the two of them never left each other's sights, and there had been a lot of hand holding and lap sitting on with the two of them lately. Bailey had sworn she saw them kissing once in the hallway, but that could have been just a dream. Although they had acted weird around her the next day, so maybe not…

PJ knocked on the door. Two tiny screams came from the other side, as the door slowly creaked open...


	88. The Night

"Hello? Can I help you?" Phil's voice said, through the crack.

"Yes, we would like to know what you two are doing up at this hour." PJ said, oddly formal. As he asked he turned to Bailey and shot her a grin. What was he up to?

"'You two'?" Phil questioned.

PJ nodded.

"But I'm alone in here?" Phil asked questioningly.

"Phil, Dan ran in here a few minutes ago. Stop lying. What are you two up to?" PJ asked.

Phil blushed. "Um, nothing much, why?"

As he did this he readjusted his shirt, revealing something on his collar. PJ didn't see it, but Bailey did. Sucking in her breath Bailey tugged on the back of PJ's shirt. Both Phil and PJ gave her a funny look, Phil then smiling.

"Oh, I see. You two kissed, right?" Phil asked.

"What? Why would you think that? I mean, uh, it's not like we did." PJ stuttered.

Bailey internally facepalmed. If only PJ would stop and take a breather once in awhile. He was terrible at lying, as opposed to her. After deceiving everyone she knew and loved for her whole life she had gotten pretty good at it. Plus, PJ was blushing like crazy. It was an obvious give away. But when Phil spoke again it wasn't about any of this.

"You're holding hands. Bailey hates physical contact and gets easily flustered when she's near you, PJ. You do the same thing, sometimes even worse. Now suddenly you're both calmly holding hands and flushed? That either means you kissed, or something really weird happened." Phil said, looking them in the eyes.

The two of them stood there, speechless. Bailey hadn't really realized how observant Phil was until this moment. She hadn't even realized PJ was holding her hand again. Phil stood there, triumphantly looking at the shock on PJ's face. Bailey realized she could make that same look appear on Phil's face, but she didn't. Bailey knew that was a subject for another time. Bailey would get Phil back for this, but not now. Quickly, she pulled a face of embarrassment as she tugged PJ away from the door. Phil closed the door, grinning.

"Where are you walking to?" PJ asked her, after a moment of silence.

"The stairwell." Bailey answered, sitting down on the top of the staircase."I just wanted to ask you what that was all about."

PJ pulled a face. "What was what about?" He asked.

Bailey rolled her eyes. "You went up to the door in a pretty confrontational manner, like you were looking to find out something. Also, you got really flustered when Phil asked about us." She said, looking at him in the eyes.

PJ somehow managed to blush even more, turning his gaze down three steps. "I just got a little flustered, hearing him say it out loud, that's all." He said, "I just, I thought that they might have been listening to us, and I wanted to ask what they had heard. I didn't know if you wanted them to know about…" PJ trailed off.

Bailey smiled, she was touched that PJ thought of that. "I don't really mind them knowing, I mean, don't go telling everyone, but if they find out it's okay." She said, "And I got flustered too, you know."

"Only when you pulled me away!" PJ said.

"Yeah, well, I've gotten good at hiding emotions, or, at least, emotions about everyone except you. I guess I was pretty obvious there. I was really flustered, just only in my head. At the end I just wanted for him to think it was over." Bailey said.

"Oh," PJ said. "Wait, what do you mean, 'think it's over'? It's over, right?"

Bailey smirked at him, "They think it's over. I want to get them back. Guess what I saw when we were talking with Phil?" She said, almost evilly.

PJ looked at her again. "What?" He asked.

"A hickey, on Phil's neck. He and Dan were totally making out." Bailey said, grinning.

PJ stared at her for moment, seemingly shocked. "I fucking knew it." He finally said, smiling. "But what does that have to do with this?"

"Well, I was just going to tease them, but now that I'm thinking about it that's probably the worst thing to do. They're probably fragile at this stage in their relationship." Bailey said, her grin turning to a frown.

PJ nodded, he agreed with her. It would be satisfying to tease them, but it would probably stop being funny immediately. Plus, PJ knew that in the past talking about romance hadn't exactly gone well for them.

"I feel kind of stupid now, you know?" Bailey suddenly said.

"What? Why?" PJ asked.

"Well, I mean, for a while now the two of them have been cuddling up to each other and smiling and giggling. I feel like if I wasn't so caught up in my own problems that I would have noticed by now. With the way Chris and Louise acted around us they probably already knew about this. It's sweet, actually, how nonchalant they are about it. It's just whatever they want it to be, no labels or anything." Bailey monologued, looking down.

PJ smiled at her. "Is that what you want?" He asked her.

Bailey looked up at him, thinking for a moment. "You know, maybe subconsciously that's what I've been wanting. That's why it's so cute to me, cuter than a normal relationship. The whole honeymoon stage of being in a relationship." She said.

PJ nodded. "Is that how you want it to be with us?" He asked quietly.

Bailey looked away again, a bit red now. "If you're okay with that." She whispered.

PJ smiled, leaning over and giving her a side hug. "That's more than fine with me." He said.

Bailey leaned into his arm, relief on her face. "I'm tired." She said.

"Let's get you to bed then." PJ said, standing up and dragging Bailey with him.

PJ walked down the corridor to Bailey's room and set her down in bed, then walking away and to his own room. Meanwhile Chris and Louise were barely awake, each in their own beds, thinking about not one, but two possible relationships. They each grinned. Oh, and I guess Dan and Phil were off making out or something. You know, the basic stuff. For the first time in a while, something had ended happy. The night was finally over.


	89. Bloody

[A/N I'm so sorry this is late, :\\. Also: I do not own top or their songs or lyrics. I used some lyrics and put some references in this chapter, but I don't own anything concerning their music. Second: The other day I saw twenty one pilots at a concert and cried like 5 times. Third: I know there's a lot of turmoil in this bandom right now, and I have a lot of feelings about it, so if you want to talk about it PM me, but otherwise, enjoy this chapter. -Florence23]

 _Bailey was dreaming, she knew that much. She drifted around the white room she was in, curious. She only ever came here to relive her old memories of home. But she hadn't dreamed of Jack in months, so why was it happening now? Bailey shook her head, it didn't make sense, so what was happening? She continued circling the blank room, trailing her hand on the wall._

 _Suddenly the floor shattered to shake, and Bailey could hear sounds of breaking glass. A high pitched scream started up, forcing Bailey to cover her ears. This had never happened before, what was going on? Suddenly, as soon as it had started, it stopped. Bailey looked up, and saw that the room was now dark gray, maybe even red at some parts. Bailey was terrified. The room started to fade, and Bailey screamed. She was terrified of what would be around the corner._

* * *

 _Bailey walked into Louise's doctor room. "Here you go" Louise said, handing Bailey a green vial. "Thanks" Bailey replied, drinking it down. Her hunger for blood dissipating. "It's working, if I'm able to keep this up for another 6 months I won't have to bite anyone!" Bailey said happily. "Yeah, you won't have to since I'm the best doctor in the world." Louise replied. Bailey shoved her. "Thank you for doing this." She said, smiling at Louise. Louise smiled back, a comfortable silence creeping into the room. Suddenly there was the sound of shouting, followed by breaking glass. Two tall AC agents busted into the room. "We've found the suspect." One of them said into a headset. The other walked over to Louise and put her in a headlock. Bailey backed away, terrified. The agent holding Louise choked her and she passed out. "LOUISE!" Bailey cried out, fear turning into rage. How dare these people hurt her friend? As the one agent started to drag Louise out of the room the other advanced onto Bailey. "You're coming with me." They said. "Like hell I'm coming with you." Bailey said, promptly giving them the middle finger. They charged, and Bailey ducked, barely escaping. She weaved and dodged their attacks, but she was getting nowhere, and the other agent was blocking the door. Bailey had a choice to make, and she knew it wasn't the easy one, and certainly not the right one. But it did happen to be the only one. The agent charged again, and this time Bailey launched at them, aiming for their chest. The agent ducked slightly, but Bailey hit her target. She took one last look at Louise, passed out on the ground, and bit into the agent's neck. The thirst overtook her, the vial of green fluid's affects disappearing instantly. The agent let out a garbled cry, but it was too late for the other agent to come to their aid. The first agent fell to the ground, drained of all blood, completely dead. At this point Bailey retreated, and now that it was over she felt absolutely horrible. Did she just kill a person? No, they attacked Louise, this was Bailey's way of self defence, right? Plus, it was only natural to do that, right? Bailey was going into shock. All her work to avoid this, and she chooses to bring it upon herself. The other agent chooses this moment to bring out their gun, and to shoot Bailey with some kind of energy bolt. Bailey passes out._

* * *

 _Bailey was back in the gray room again, except it was bloodier than before. She was shaking. She needed to catch her breath. Bailey wanted to be known, she wanted to know what happened next. But she also didn't want the room to be gone, please, don't let it be gone. Too late, it was already fading._

* * *

 _Bailey was in a small cell. She was hungry, very hungry. She looked around and found there was no door to her cell. The only way in or out was the ceiling, which was over 30 feet tall. At the top she could see clear sky, but it flickered ever so often, telling her that it was really just a projected image. Bailey banged her fists against the concrete walls, crying out in despair. She needs food, she needs blood. She hears a voice above her, yelling out to someone that 'the girl's awake'. Someone's face appears above her, they're a doctor. They take a glance and then disappear. Suddenly the ground beneath her feet is moving up. The ceiling is only 15 feet away now. The ground stops. More yelling._

" _She's watching us, she's aware of us. What do we do, doctor?"_

" _We raise her up and send in the first subject, of course. Her being aware of her own actions is an extraordinary development. Try asking her a question while I prepare the first test."_

 _The floor raises itself up, slower this time. A young person's face appears above Bailey. It asks her a question._

" _Hello down there, what is your favorite color?"_

" _The color of your mother's blood stained with your father's tears." She heard herself reply._

 _The face recoiled. "She's very aware, doctor."_

" _I heard, seem's like she's feeling a bit sassy as well."_

" _When you trap someone in a concrete pit you sure feel sassy." Bailey snipped out, to the doctor, hoping they heard her._

" _She heard that?"_

" _It appears so doctor."_

" _Put down increased hearing as one of her talents."_

" _Okay doctor, her current skills are as follows: Super strength, Super speed, Super scream, and Super hearing."_

" _Alright, we must remember to test her again once she is back to her normal self. We must see if she has kept any of the abilities."_

" _What about the…"_

" _Fire?"_

" _Yeah, I mean, most 3 species people have fire, so what would a 4 species person have?"_

" _Well, it says here that she suppressed her powers, so now that she's letting go her powers are probably out of control."_

" _And what does that mean, doctor?"_

" _It means we need to test her powers."_

" _And how do we do that?"_

" _We push her to the limits, my friend, to her limits."_


	90. Purple Flames

[A/N Ok, 90 chapters… wowza, what have I done… Oh! I want to say that this chapter does have a small trigger warning. If you don't want to read it, I'll include an author's note in the next chapter, summing up what plot development happened, in vague terms. In this chapter Bailey is forced to look at pictures of dead people. I try not to describe the pictures too graphically, but yeah, be careful if it bothers you. Her father also verbally abuses her, so please, be careful. Stay safe. I love you, bye :p -Florence23]

 _Bailey stared at the ceiling, were they really going to do this? Surely she heard the doctor wrong._

" _Push her, doctor? In what way?" The assistant said, after a moment of silence._

" _You'll see, very soon, in fact. Do you see the lever over there? The blue one on the wall?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Pull it."_

" _NO!" Bailey screamed out, hoping they would hear her._

 _There was a moment of silence._

" _What are you waiting for?" The doctor asked._

" _Nothing, I guess." Said the assistant, after another pause._

 _The sound of a lever being pulled filled the room, followed by lots of beeping noises. Suddenly the concrete walls were covered in images. Pictures of dead people littered the walls. Bailey looked up and down and found that they were on the floor as ceiling as well. She shut her eyes, refusing to look. She waited, unmoving._

" _She's refusing to look, doctor."_

" _Alright, then pull the green lever."_

 _Another set of beeps and squeals filled the room, and when Bailey opened her eyes she saw that the images were gone. But she wasn't free yet, oh no, far from it. As she sat there waiting a person flickered into sight. It was her father, to be exact. He looked over at her with cold, empty eyes._

" _You disgust me." He said. "Your mother and I just wanted you to be quiet. But now look at you, you're a sucker!"_

 _Bailey flinched at the sound of the slang term 'sucker'. She had always liked the word, since it worked as a pun too. It could be used in anyway, kind or rude, but being on the receiving end of the hostile use of it was completely different. Especially since it was her father._

" _Do you know how hard it is to have a child who is triracial? And on top of it you don't even have a life! No career, no job, no friends, nothing!"_

 _Bailey's eyes started to tear up._

" _DO YOU KNOW? ANSWER ME" He yelled at her._

" _I'm sorry, I don't know." Bailey whispered back._

" _YOU ARE SUCH A WEAKLING, YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO THE ENTIRE FAMILY! OUR ONLY CHILD, AND YOU TURNED OUT TO BE A USELESS PILE OF SHIT!" Her father screamed at her._

 _Bailey was visibly shaking. Her father had always loved her, he would never do this. Oh gods, what if they forced her father to record this voice? What if they made him do this? What if this was the way he really felt, but he just never said it?_

" _ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" Her father said again._

" _No" Bailey admitted._

" _EXCUSE ME?"_

" _I'm not listening to you, you aren't real. My real father would never say this."_

" _How do you know this isn't what he thinks about?" Her father said, now whispering._

" _I don't, but I have to trust that if he felt this way he would have told me by now."_

" _I bet he does think about this, you know. Hey, I bet I'm doing you a favor, by telling you all of this!"_

" _No, you aren't."_

" _Yes, I am."_

" _No, you aren't!" Bailey repeated, this time shouting._

" _How do you know?"_

" _I JUST DO, OKAY?"_

 _She screamed at him, and ran up to his face. and punching his stomach._

" _YOU ARE NOT REAL." Bailey yelled, punching his stomach._

 _To her surprise her fist went straight through it. The hologram smiled sadistically._

" _You can't punch a hologram. I'm made up of gas and electronics."_

 _Bailey stares at him in distraught. What could she do? Then it hit her. What was the assistant asking the doctor about? Fire. They had asked about fire. Bailey closed her eyes, concentrating on her fists._

" _Oh, that's cute, you think if you imagine hard enough you'll land a punch."_

 _It was taunting her. Bailey hated being taunted. Almost as much as being forced to fight her fake father. Her fists felt hot with rage, or maybe it was something else. Bailey opened up her eyes again, her fists were covered in purple flames. She grinned at the hologram, it's eyes widening. She balled up her fists, and hit it square in the face. The fire quickly spread over the entire body, decaying as it reached the edges. When the heat cleared the hologram was gone._

* * *

 _The grey room was back, the blood now dried on the walls. Bailey was in shock, what had just done? She wasn't surprised at the fire, but at her choosing to use and control it. Bailey had blatantly used it to hurt something, albit a holographic asshole. She shook her head, what was going to happen next?_


	91. Questionable Things

[A/N So if you decided to skip the last chapter all that happened was that Bailet fought a hologram dressed as her father, and discovered that she could manipulate purple fire. -Florence23]

 _The grey room faded, and Bailey stood, helpless to stop it._

 _A slow clap could be heard above._

" _Bravo," Said a voice."Bravo indeed."_

" _Doctor," Came the assistant's voice. "Her fire is purple."_

" _Yes, it's not just any fire, now is it?"_

" _No, doctor, it's… Magical fire."_

" _That's right, good job. Magical fire acts like normal fire, only magical fire can be controlled by the owner."_

' _That's why triracials are so scary, they can make fire, but they can't control it."_

" _Yes, where as our friend here can make fire, AND control it. She's very dangerous."_

" _Yes, doctor, she is. What do we do now?"_

" _Well, we have more tests to run, would you pull that yellow switch for me?"_

" _Uh, sure, what does it do?"_

" _You'll see, you'll see."_

 _Bailey felt it again, that blood chilling hunger. (Hahaha… 'Blood chilling'... Haha…) She looked around the room, wanting to see if they had put food in her cage, to at least keep her alive. To her dismay they had not. She sighed, wishing for prey, or at least a little nibble of something. Suddenly one of the walls of concrete slowly lowered, and a small man was pushed forwards into the cage. The wall closing behind him. He cowered before Bailey, refusing to look her in the eyes._

" _Please."_

 _He whisperd, but it was too late to save him. In that moment she was no longer human, as the virus took over her with the desire to feed. She currently felt no compassion for others. She sank her fangs into the poor man's neck. He cried out in pain, quickly collapsing onto the ground, his body drained of all fluids._

" _She drained him dry in 7.34 seconds, doctor."_

" _Very interesting, even faster than the man we sent in to capture her, next subject."_

 _The wall came down again, and another person was shoved into the room. A 8 year old girl. She had a teddy bear in her hands._

" _Oh! You're very messy." She said to Bailey, who was covered in blood. "Let me help you!"_

 _The little girl walked over to Bailey, and Bailey hesitated this time. It was an innocent little girl. But in the end that didn't stop her. She sank her fangs into her as well._

" _15.4 seconds."_

* * *

 _Bailey was screaming. The grey-red room was back, and she was screaming. She was slowly being reminded of who she killed, inside her dream. Bailey hated this room that she's fighting, there's no hiding for she. Bailey was being forced to deal with how she feels. There was no distraction to mask what was real. She almost wanted to keel._

[A/N I don't own the lyrics to car radio by twenty one pilots. Also I just had to put that in at the end, I don't care how cringy it is, and it is cringy, I just felt like the song fit so yeah. -Florence23]


	92. Jack

[A/N You have no idea how much I wanted to call this chapter "Jack's back!" or "Guess who's back? Jack." or "Jack streets back, alright!"... Ok bye -Florence23]

 _The grey-red room was gone, once more, as Bailey returned to the dream._

" _Hmm, continue the test." The doctor said._

 _And so it went, all the way until they reached subject 16. He was a young man, who looked confused._

" _Where am I?"_

 _He said, looking around. Then he spotted Bailey. She was sitting in the corner now, her conscious finally coming back. She was crying, no, sobbing. He walked over to her._

" _Hey, don't cry Bailey." He said._

" _How do you," She hiccuped. "Know my name?"_

" _Well, you know mine, so it's only logical that I know yours." He said softly._

 _She looked up, and, seeing who it was, screamed._

" _Stop torturing me!" She yelled out. "I didn't do anything wrong! This is someone I know! Why are you making me do this!?"_

 _The young boy backed up. "Who's torturing you?" He asked her._

" _The doctor, and their assistant." She replied. "They've been making me fight people."_

" _Correction," Came a voice from above. "You've been killing the friends we send for you, we aren't making you do anything."_

 _Jack looked at her, incredulous. The same boy who abandoned her for 3 years, who she hadn't seen for almost another year. He was looking at her like she was a killer. Which she was. Jack could see it now that it had been pointed out. The blood staining the walls, the claw marks. The hand prints. Her face was full of sadness and fear, but mostly angst. He backed up. Bailey looked him in the eyes. She hated this, she hated all of this. They had tracked down someone she used to care about, who she never really stopped caring about, and now they wanted to kill her. She knew that after she ate him, she wouldn't have to feed again. The feeling of being full for the first time in over 6 months sounded amazing._

" _You're... You're a killer?" Jack whispered._

" _No, I'm a vampire." She said, accepting the fate the doctor had laid down for her. "And my evolutionary purpose is to kill you."_

 _Bailey slowly got up, stretching her limbs. She walked towards Jack, as he cowered in the corner. He looked at her silently, pleading for her to stop. But there was nothing that he could do, and the last thing he ever saw were the eyes of his old friend. Then Jack was gone._

* * *

 _Bailey was curled up in a ball, blood now soaked every corner of the room. She sat in the only grey spot left, as it slowly shrank. She wasn't crying anymore, she was too sad. She was too terrified. Bailey was too empty to cry. She just sat there, thinking._

 _Little did she know that someone has seen the last part of her dream. That same person was watching her right now. They stood still in the corner, a tall shadow. Eventually, after letting Bailey sit, they coughed. Bailey's head shot up, her eyes bloodshot, as she looked around. Her eyes landed on the shadow. It was someone she recognized…_

" _PJ?" She whispered._

 _He nodded, not meeting her eyes._

" _Did you see…"_

" _Everything" He said. "Well, not everything, but all of that last bit, with the young boy."_

 _The floor had been soaked completely red at this point, something they both noticed._

 _Bailey nodded her head, she was biting her lip._

" _So I guess now we know what happened at the lab…" She said, quietly._

" _Yeah, I guess we do." He said, sadly._

" _Listen, Bailey," PJ started, sitting down next to her, "I'm really sorry I bumped into your dreams, I know that technically we can't control if we share dreams but I'm still really sorry. This was a huge invasion of privacy."_

 _Bailey leaned on his shoulder, momentarily silent._

" _Thanks, PJ, but I did sort of call you here." She finally said._

 _PJ gave her an odd look. "What do you mean?" He asked._

" _Well, when I used to have flashback dreams I would wish for someone to come and help, that's how I got Louise to appear, but most of the time it didn't work, since no one was around. This time around I must have called out for help and you were closest, so I pulled you in. I'm really sorry I did, you shouldn't have had to see that. You probably hate me for giving in, right?" Bailey said._

 _PJ seemed a bit stunned, but replied. "No, Bailey, no! I don't hate you! It's not like you could have controlled yourself when it happened. Think of how many nights I was awake convinced that it was my fault, until I discovered that it was out of my control! It's not your fault, Bailey. You weren't in control, that wasn't you."_

 _Bailey was crying again. "But PJ, don't you get it? This_ is _me! This is you! This is a part of who we are now, and I hate it so so much!"_

 _PJ didn't know what to say, so he just put his arms around her and pulled her in for a hug. The room started to fade._


	93. Hi, Bailey

[A/N Ok so it was kind of hard to find a way to tell the dream Bailey and current Bailey apart so I just made all the current characters speak in underlines and italics and the flashback people speak in just italics. Hopefully that will work, but if you get confused then just PM me and I'll help you understand as best I can. This tactic will also be used in the next couple of chapters, sooo, yeah :) -Florence23]

 _A silence filled the room._

 _The assistant spoke._

" _Just like the other 15, once she starts draining she can drain in under 5 seconds."_

" _What was the total time for that one?"_

" _Uhh, 1 minute 46 seconds, doctor."_

" _Good, good. We can bring her all the way up now."_

 _The assistant's voice got choked up. "We, we can doctor?"_

" _Yes, can you see her eyes? Her eyes aren't glowing anymore. Her eyes are no longer reddish purple. She is full. She will talk with us."_

 _The assistant gulped. "Yes doctor."_

 _The floor under Bailey's feet started to move, but she didn't really notice because of all the water in her eyes. As the streams of tears slid down her face all she could think of was how some day soon she was going to have to relive all of this, in the form of memories._

 _The floor made a dinging noise. Bailey blinked the tears out of her eyes, looking around the new room. She saw a bunch of glowing machines, and a table that you could strap someone to. Next to the table was a young woman, about the age of 20. She looked slightly afraid of Bailey. Standing next to her was the doctor, and they looked thrilled. They motioned to the assistant to walk over to Bailey, and Bailey didn't like that one bit. She leapt out, to try and fight the stranger who helped in the torture. But, before she made it there, blue bars of light lit up, creating a cell around her. She slammed into them, getting shocked half to death. The bars disappeared, and she fell through, into the empty space, landing at the assistant's feet. The assistant looked horrified, her mouth agape. The doctor walked over to her, as Bailey drifted slowly into unconsciousness._

" _Hello Bailey." They said. "I'm so glad we finally have you here."_

* * *

" _Bailey, Bailey! I need you to look up." PJ's voice said._

 _Bailey had buried herself in PJ's shoulder, and didn't want to come out._

" _Nu uh." She mumbled._

" _Come on Bailey, please?" Another voice said, familer._

 _This made Bailey looked up right away. It was Phil! In her dream?... Bailey looked around the blood stained room, just to find that everyone else was there too! Louise, Dan, even Chris! How did this happen?_

" _Um, so I might have wished that I would talk to other people and help you and then everyone showed up sooo…" PJ said sheepishly._

 _Bailey was still clutching to PJ's shoulder, but less intensely now._

" _Oh, ok." Was all she said._

" _Are you sure?" Louise asked, "This seems kind of private."_

" _No, it's fine." Bailey said._

" _Also, I was right about you and PJ!" Dan said, speaking up. "And um, hi, Bailey."_

 _Bailey blushed, hiding in PJ's shoulder again and groaning._

" _Um yeah, I guess so." PJ said quietly._

" _So, how does this place work?" Chris asked, hitting a wall. His hand came away marked in blood, which he wiped on Louise's shirt. Louise slapped his hand._

 _Bailey sighed. "It's just the inbetween place for me dreams. In a minute or two this room will fade and we'll see another memory. I assume you all just saw the memory of me getting shocked?" She asked._

 _They all nodded._

" _Well, glad we got that sorted." Phil said, sitting down on the other side of Bailey. "How long do we wait?"_

 _Bailey shrugged, opening her mouth to answer, when the room started to fade. "I guess not long." She whispered._

* * *

 ** _Everyone in the group from the red room was standing next to a white table. Bailey and Louise looked at each other._**

 **" _So, I guess there's enough of us to watch the memory from the outside now." Louise said._**

 **" _Yeah, I guess so." Bailey said, happy that she didn't have to relive anything, although she had forgotten most of this stuff anyways._**

 _In front of them a slightly battered and bruised version of Bailey was strapped to the table. Table Bailey stirred. A doctor was standing nearby, and when they noticed she was awake they walked over._

" _So," they said. "You think you can fake your own death and get away with it? Nice try, Bailey Star."_

 _Bailey sucked in her breath, she looked panicked._

" _We found you in the shop, standing over the body." The doctor said._

 _Bailey looked confused, but her expression quickly turned to shock._

 ** _The real Bailey shifted uncomfortably. Phil gave her a pat on the shoulder._**

" _I can see you are trying to remember, I'll save you the trouble." The doctor said coldly. "You restrained yourself from blood for so long that the person you bit first died almost immediately. Fortunately for you they choked out that it wasn't your fault, and that you weren't to be blamed. They died 13 minutes after. You really should have turned yourself in, if you had you wouldn't have killed your friend."_

 _Bailey's breath seemed to stop. Her eyes frantically scanned the room, looking for something, anything._

" _Oh, but you did kill her." The doctor said, almost as if they could tell she was questioning their statement. "You killed your friend, and there is nothing you can do about it."_

 _Bailey tried to sit up, but found that she was tied down. She looked up at the doctor, fear inevitably in her eyes, asking the silent question: What do you want from me?_

" _I can see you need… Time, to process this. I'll leave you be for a bit." They said, walking for the door. They paused in the frame. "Oh, and your voice is a little hoarse, so don't bother speaking, it will only make it worse."_

 _Bailey looked as if she wanted to scream, but no sound came out. Instead she cast her eyes down, tears already starting to form._


	94. Haha,,,

" _Let me go" Bailey said. She had regained her voice now, although it was still a little horse. The doctor had given her an injection to help her regain her health._

" _Ah, I'm afraid I can't quite do that. You see, you faked your own death, lied about your blood species when you were young, and got your friend to lie about who found those two boys. So, with all that in mind I'm in no real hurry to let you go." The doctor said, staring at her._

" _What two boys?" Bailey asked, confused._

 _ **Dan sighed. "This must have been around the time the doctor gave you the forgetting drug."**_

 _ **Bailey nodded.**_

" _Don't play coy with me, the two vampires who are your roommates."_

 _Bailey looked confused. She stuttered for a moment, then spoke, "I'm not sure what you're talking about. I live with my parents."_

 _The doctor paused a second, realizing that Bailey really didn't know who they were. The doctor smiled, this could be used to her advantage._

" _Do you remember why you're here?" They asked her._

" _Umm, yeah. You found out I was triracial, somehow, and now you want to conduct tests."_

" _That's right, and how did we find you?"_

" _I, I don't know" Bailey said, brow furrowed._

 _The doctor decided to change course. "Dan Howell, do you know Dan Howell?"_

" _How the hell do you know the name of my boyfriend?" Bailey said, her eyes angry._

 _ **Bailey sucked in her breath, had she really said that out loud? Gods, this was so embarrassing. She glanced over to Dan, who was kind of just sitting there. He didn't seem very bothered by this, and, looking at him as well, PJ didn't really seem bothered either. Was it just her then?**_

" _ **Ooooooook I hate this." She whispered.**_

 _ **PJ glanced at her, raising an eyebrow.**_

" _ **This is very embarrassing. I know it wasn't my fault, but what was is that I thought one kiss meant automatic relationship." She said, quietly.**_

 _ **Unfortunately everyone else still heard, especially Chris.**_

" _ **But you and PJ did that!" Chris yelled.**_

 _ **Bailey glared at him. "Shut up, Chris." She mumbled, then sunk into PJ's side to hide.**_

 _ **Chris smirked.**_

 _Meanwhile, Bailey was struggling against the restraints._

" _We know everything about you, Bailey, including what you and your supposed boyfriend did at the library."_

 _Bailey blushed a little. "Um, what?" She asked._

" _You and Dan kissed in the back of the library, yes?" The doctor inquired._

" _How do you know that?"_

" _I'll take it as a 'yes'. We know because you were mumbling all about it in your dreams. We have a list of your mumbling, want to hear?"_

 _Bailey nodded weakly as the doctor hit what was assumed to be a play button on a machine._

 _I'm just like Dan now…. Library kissing…. Louise, no!... Crush on PJ? No…. I'm a killer, like Dan…._

" _ **hA!" Louise and Dan suddenly yelled.**_

" _ **So you**_ **did** _**have a crush on him…" Phil said.**_

 _ **Bailey simply flipped them off.**_

" _We derived that all the people you talked about were your friends, and Dan and you must have kissed. Are you two official?" The doctor said, almost mockingly._

" _Um, well, I kind of just assumed that we are dating, since we kissed. I don't really know." Bailey said, twisting around in her bindings. She seemed to have missed the doctors taunting._

" _Ahh, I see. Well, either way, he means a lot to you, yes?"_

" _Well, I mean, he's one of my best friends. More like one of my only ones."_

" _ **That's different now, isn't it, Bailey?" Louise asked, proud. She considered herself responsible for Bailey, and was happy that in recent times she seemed more at home, and even social.**_

 _ **Bailey nodded, a small smile on her lips.**_

 _The doctor walked over to a computer monitor. They tapped the screen with their index finger, revealing a short video._

 _In the video there was a dark room with a ladder in one corner. As the camera panned slowly Bailey seemed to stifle a scream. The camera was showing a dead body, chained to the wall. It was Louise's dead body. On Louise's neck, clear as day, were two bite marks. The camera kept panning, showing a desk and a chair, and a window that only showed dirt, telling people that the room was underground. As this was processed a hatch in the ceiling opened. Sunlight streamed in, and the camera switched from night vision to day. Bailey didn't seem to notice this. Suddenly the figure jumped from the last rung of the ladder to the ground, their feet hitting the ground._

" _ **Oh" Said Dan quietly, "I remember this."**_

 _Suddenly the view shifted to a different angle. A different camera. The figures face... it was Dan! Dan looked around a bit, yelling when he ran into a cobweb. Bailey seemed to laugh at Dan in the video._

 _ **Dan glared at Bailey, who was doing the same as Dream Bailey.**_

 _Dan was speaking now, talking to people named 'PJ' and 'Phil'. They were saying how dark it was down in the room, and people guessed that Dan couldn't see as well as the cameras; that's probably why he didn't see Louise. Dan turned towards the first camera again, and the video switched to follow. Suddenly a light flickered on in the room. Dan yelled at whoever was with him that they shouldn't have done that. He looked around a bit more, and then saw Louise's body. Dan let out an ear piercing scream, followed by a screeching sound. After that the video feed cut out, and the doctor hit pause._

" _All those noises at the same time caused the glass in the camera to crack." Explained the doctor._

" _So is that it?" Bailey asked._

" _Not quite, we still have audio." Said the doctor, hitting play again._

 _There were sounds of heavy breathing, and shuffling. Dan could be heard whispering curses, before there was a thump. Then quick footsteps. Suddenly the sounds became more muffled. And then even more muffled. Eventually the sound of a snap came through, and then complete silence._

" _That's when Dan found the cameras, and pulled out all the wires, effectively breaking them. He's an observant one." Informed the doctor._

 _Bailey looked worried, "How long ago was this?" She asked, seeming fearful of the answer._

" _Two weeks ago. Since then he's been spotted elsewhere, he escaped, at least, for now."_

 _Bailey breathed a sigh of relief._

" _Some of the places he's been spotted include a hospital near the area and London."_

" _Why was he in the hospital?" Bailey choked out._

" _Well we aren't really sure. But if we were I wouldn't tell you."_

 _Bailey's fingers tightened into fists. "Yeah, I'd guessed."_

" _Well, as you just gave me most of what I wanted to hear, you can actually leave this lab in a week." Said the doctor, voice in a monotone._

" _Wait, really?" Bailey asked, astounded._

" _Yes."_

" _Wait, you say you've been testing me, what have you been testing? I want to know, before I leave."_

" _Your blood type, mostly."_

 _Bailey was silent._

" _Just so you know, you're a perfect split between the three. 33.33% human, 33.33% fairy, and 33.33% elf."_

" **Well," Said Bailey, "Now we know for sure."**


	95. Do You Like The Person You've Become?

[A/N Chapter title taken from Bastille's song 'Weight of Living part 2', as always I do not own the song or band. -Florence23]

 _Bailey still didn't speak._

" _I take it this is hard for you to understand at the moment." The doctor said._

" _It's not hard to understand, I'm just unhappy about it." Bailey finally said, through clenched teeth._

" _Why, you should celebrate! You have the most rare of all blood types, more rare than any other person ever recorded!"_

" _That's great, but I don't really want to have special blood. I don't really care."_

" _It gives you special powers, you know."_

 _Bailey was silent._

" _We know you healed all the students at your old high school. We know you have other hidden abilities, that even you don't know of. Why did you shut yourself down, Bailey? Why? We could have gotten so much science out of you, but alas, we're just going to have to put you on suppressing drugs instead. That's why we're going to let you go, you won't be a bother to us."_

" _ **Louise is taking me to get those soon. I don't want to take them." Bailey mumbled.**_

 _ **Louise sighed, "I don't think you should have to take them, but we can't just ignore the AC either. I'm so sorry Bailey." She said.**_

 _ **Bailey nodded her head, squishing herself more into PJ's side.**_

" _ **OMG!1!1! OtP!11!" Chris yelled out, earning a snicker from Dan.**_

" _ **Shut up, you two." Bailey mumbles, grinning to herself.**_

" _Power suppressing drugs?" Bailey asked, fearful._

" _Oh yes, although I promise it won't be as bad as it sounds."_

" _Tell that to Hasley Poland." Bailey said._

" _Hasley was an unfortunate mistake, and it was mostly her mother's fault. We have since refined our approach, you'll be fine." The doctor said, almost sounding tired._

" _I'm guessing I don't have a choice?"_

" _You don't," said the doctor, walking towards the room's exit. "See you in a few days Bailey. Oh, I forgot to tell you, we'll be bringing in your boyfriend in 6 days to see you. Until then we're going to put you in a temporary coma. Enjoy."_

 _And on that note the doctor flipped a switch, turning off all the lights in the room. Bailey seemed worried, but before she could object the needle in her arm made her fall asleep._

" _ **I wish I could see what was happening to me when I was asleep, but since I can only see memories I can't" Bailey said, poutily.**_

" _ **Don't worry, Bailey, I'm sure the next bit will make up for it." Phil said reassuringly.**_

 _A new scene fades in. Bailey is lying on a cot, with Claire and PJ on either side._

" _ **Oh," Phil said, "Umm, actually this might be really…" He trailed off.**_

" _ **Embarrassing…" Louise finished for him.**_

 _ **Dan and Chris nodded.**_

 _Bailey was half awoken by the shaking of a shoulder._

" _Careful, she's probably still sleepy. We drugged her good." Said Claire._

" _You drugged her?" Asked PJ, he looked angry._

" _Well, yes. I'm sorry, it wasn't my choice." Claire said._

" _ **At this point I gave names to you two, since I couldn't just think of you are voice #1 and voice #2" Bailey said, sheepishly.**_

" _ **Wait, you did? What did you call me?" PJ asked, curious.**_

 _ **Bailey blushed. "Steve." She muttered. "Because it's a really common name and I had never met one before so I decided that it made sense. Remember I was also very confused at the time." Bailey said, defensively.**_

 _ **PJ was silent for a moment. "Steve… Really? I sounded like a Steve to you?" He asked.**_

" _ **Well, not for long. I renamed you and Claire pretty quickly. I think somewhere in my mind your real names were still in there. As soon as I saw your faces I knew my names didn't fit." Bailey explained.**_

 _ **PJ nodded.**_

" _ **What was Claire's name?" Chris asked.**_

" _ **Val, I think. Yeah, Val." Bailey said. "I actually liked that one. But it didn't feel right either."**_

" _ **Huh" Chris said. "Ok."**_

" _Come on, Bailey, wake up! We're here now!" PJ said, looking worried._

 _PJ and Claire were both shaking her arms, But Bailey didn't seem to want to wake up._

" _Dan" Bailey whispered._

 _ **Bailey went bright red. "Ooooooh I hate myself." She said, groaning.**_

" _ **Oh, come on, you were scared and it was something to hold onto, anybody would have done it." Louise said. "And don't say that you hate yourself, you are amazing Bailey."**_

" _ **I don't really hate myself, you know that Louise. I'm just really embarrassed, I'll get over it one day. Or I'll repress it forever, either way, I'll be fine." Bailey said.**_

" _ **That's what I do to, it works great." Dan said. "And Bailey? Don't worry about it, we can still send dank memes to each other, right?"**_

 _ **Bailey snorted. "Sure, plus, I don't think you and I would have worked."**_

" _ **Ohhh! Burn!" Chris said.**_

" _ **No! I just meant… Ugh. I just meant that ever since I saw the way Dan was around Phil it just clicked. They were obviously in love, who was I to get in the way? Plus, it opened my eyes up to other people…" Bailey said.**_

" _ **I'm glad." PJ said, kissing the top of her head.**_

 _ **Dan blushed, "You could really tell the whole time?" He asked.**_

" _ **Yeah, pretty much. Phil hid it better, but in the little moments it came out." Bailey said.**_

" _ **AWWW!" Chris and Louise chorused. "Sooo CUTE!"**_

" _ **Shut up you two" Dan said.**_

 _PJ and Claire stopped shaking Bailey's arms, and they mumbled to each other._

" _ **Fun side note here, um, as soon as I saw PJ my crush came back, or would it be it was created? How does that work when you can't remember a crush, but you still have a crush on them?" Bailey asked.**_

" _ **AWWWWW" Chris screamed. Phil threw his shoe at him.**_

" _ **What exactly did you think?" PJ asked, kind of shyly.**_

" _ **Ummm." Bailey said, trying to remember.**_

" _ **I remember thinking your eyes were a really bright green, your hair was curly, and you were tall. I don't know how I could tell from only seeing your torso, but yeah. You seemed really happy to see me, which was odd coming from a stranger. Also I thought you were extremely cute soooo…"**_

" _ **I've changed my mind, this OTP is too sweet and ooy gooy for me, I think I'm gonna barf." Chris mumbled.**_

 _ **PJ laughed. "Thank you for thinking I'm cute. It's a great coincidence because I think you're cute too."**_

 _ **Bailey blushed, Chris made gagging sounds.**_

" _Bailey, you're awake." PJ said, smiling. "Do you feel ok? Are you doing well?" He asked. No answer._

" _ **That was when I realised you were most definitely named PJ." Bailey said. "The look helped, but the voice was what convinced me that you were familiar."**_

" _Bailey, are you there? We were so worried about you." PJ asked._

" _Huh?" Bailey said, looking confused._

" _Where… Where is Dan?"_

 _She said, asking for him again. PJ's smile dipped, but Bailey didn't notice._

" _ **Sorry Peej." Bailey mumbled.**_

" _ **S'okay." PJ said, looking at her.**_

" _I'm right here, Bailey. Are you okay?" Dan asked, moving over to the bed._

 _She nodded. "Now that you're here. I missed you."_

" _ **AUGHHHHH" Bailey yelled. "STOP IT. STOP NOW. StOp!"**_

 _Dan looked confused, and maybe a bit red. "Uh, thanks, I guess? We all missed you Bailey." He said, looking at PJ._

" _Do you want to sit up?" Claire asked her._

 _Bailey nodded. Claire let Bailey grab her hand as Bailey sat up on the bed. She blinked, and saw that there were even more people in the room with her._

" _ **When I saw Chris and Phil I immediately knew their names, it was weird. What was weirder was when Louise called them the same names." Bailey said.**_

 _Louise moved forward. She looked a bit tired, but other than that she looked just as perfect as always. Bailey stood up, not listening to everyone tell her to sit down, and made her way over to Louise. She tripped, but Louise caught her in a bone crushing hug. Louise started crying._

" _Don't cry Louise, I'm ok." Bailey said._

" _I really hope so." Louise murmured back._

" _Louise, I need to ask you something." Bailey said, sounding uneasy._

" _Ask away."_

" _Who are those other people in the room? What are you and Dan doing with them?" Bailey asked, feeling confused._

 _Louise paused. "You mean PJ, Chris, Phil and Claire?" She asked._

 _Bailey's eyes widened. "Wait, those are actually your real names?"_

" _Um…" Phil trailed off._

" _Claire?" She said, suddenly, turning in Louise's arms to face 'Val'._

" _Hi again Bailey" Claire said, waiving. "How have you been since uni?"_

" _Um.. I…"_

" _Didn't know I was Aware? I didn't know the same about you. I guess now we both do. How are you feeling?"_

" _Uh, a little light headed, I guess. Also, who are you guys?" Bailey asked while sitting back on the bed again. She looked at Chris, Phil, and PJ._

 _A silence filled the room._

" _That's not funny Bailey!" Louise suddenly said, angry._

" _What's not funny? I'm being truthful, who the hell are these people? I mean-"_

 _Bailey replied, yelling. Suddenly Bailey was quiet, cutting her own self off._

" _Oh. I get it, oh…" She said._

 _Everyone paused, waiting to hear what she meant._

" _I've got amnesia, don't I?"_

" _It appears the doctor did not inform me, I apologize." Claire said slowly._

" _Noooo.. No. No. This is not okay. I'm not okay." Bailey started to mutter after Claire confirmed her suspicions._

" _Bailey, how did you even know?" Louise whispered._

" _I- I knew everyone in the room acted like they knew me, like we were friends. But in contrast I only know you and Dan. Which means I'm either missing memories, or you are all pulling a prank on me."_

" _ **Okay, so I get the logic, but it's quite a jump to make, is that really the only reasoning you had?" Dan asked.**_

 _ **Bailey ducked her head. "Well, the fact that I knew these complete strangers names helped." She pauses, then continues, "And I had never had that many people care about me at one time, so I knew something was up. I thought it was a cruel joke or something."**_

" _Trust me, we wouldn't do that." Dan said._

" _ **I stand with past me's statement," Dan said, "We would never do that."**_

" _ **I know, but imagine not knowing you, not knowing that, and feeling insecure, in a hospital, with strangers, completely overwhelmed, and on top of that finding out your roommate was actually Aware the whole time." B**_ _ **ailey said, sadly.**_

 _ **People were silent.**_

" _ **We love you Bailey, you know that right?" PJ said, looking at her. "And that means that we will never let you feel that way again."**_

 _ **Everyone nodded.**_

 _ **Bailey smiled a little.**_

 _Bailey started to breath quickly, her eyes darting around the room._

" _Bailey" Louise said, sitting down next to her._

" _How long?" Bailey muttered, it seemed like a question._

" _How long what?" Louise asked, patiently._

" _How long was I out for? How much of my memory did I lose? How do I even have so many people who care about me? I don't even know this many people." Bailey said, tears now forming._

" _Everyone calm down, please." Claire said, picking up Bailey's papers._

 _Bailey looked up at Claire, what more could she possibly add?_

" _I have a memory test here, I basically just ask you some questions and then we figure out how your memory is. Are you ok with that Bailey?"_

 _Bailey nodded. "I just have one question." She said, looking up at Dan. "What year is it?"_

" _2014" He replied._

 _She breathed a sigh of relief. She had lost less than a year's worth of memory._

" _What month?" She asked, fearing this answer almost as much as the first._

" _Late July" Dan answered._

 _Bailey's face went pale._

" _7 months" She whispered. "I've been gone 7 months. I've lost 7 months of memory. Seven whole months!"_

 _Everyone in the room stared at her._

" _Bailey, can you explain a little more?" Claire prompted._

" _I, I mean, the last memory I have was in early January!"_

" _Bailey, calm down, your memory will eventually come back. The drug the insolent doctor gave you will fade. It'll take no more than a week or two." Claire said, lowering her voice to hide her disdain for the doctor's negligence._

 _This sobered Bailey. "Wait, so you're saying this isn't permanent?"_

" _No, you'll be ok very soon. Until then you have all of your friends to help you out." Claire said, smiling now._

" _That's…" Bailey began. "Horrible."_

 _Everyone looked at her in disbelief. Louise prompted her to explain why._

" _What if… What if I don't like who I am when I remember?"_

 ** _"So, do you like yourself?" Chris asked, quietly._**

 ** _Bailey thought for a moment, then nodded. "I think so, yes, I think I do."_**

 ** _Everybody grinned._**


	96. 48 Hours (With Dora the Explorer)

[A/N you have no idea how much of a relief it is to be able to type without italics now. I usually like italics but using them for so long gets really annoying, so yeah -Florence23]

 _Suddenly the memory started to break. Cracks filled the room, letting a pure lavender light stream through. The people in the memory faded out of existence, and so did everything else._

* * *

 _They were back in the red room, except now it was washed in a purple print. The spot where Bailey had been curled up was now a glowing circle. Everyone looked at each other. They knew, they all knew. It was time to wake up. Bailey walked forward, her arm reaching out to the lights. She looked back at everyone, and smiled._

" _See you guys soon."_

 _Bailey fully stepped into the circle, and disappeared. The room started to shake, and then everything faded to white._

* * *

PJ awoke with a start. Despite having spent the entire night looking at memories he felt refreshed. Sitting up he got out of bed and walked out into the living room, where he was met with Chris, Phil, and Louise.

"Dan and Bailey still asleep?" He asked, knowing those two hated mornings.

Louise nodded.

"Hey, um, did last night really happen, or did I just have a really crazy dream?" PJ asked.

"Yes." Chris said.

"That's not the answer I was looking for, but okay."

"Apparently we were in the 'dreamscape' for so long that we all slept for two days straight." Phil said.

"It's been over 48 hours since we all fell asleep?" PJ echoed in disbelief.

"Yes, Peej, that's what Phil just said." Louise said, grinning.

PJ glared at her.

Suddenly there was a crashing noise, followed by someone yelling. It had come from Bailey's room.

Running up the stairs they found Bailey crouched in the middle of her room. She sounded like she was crying. PJ walked over, crouching down next to her.

"Hey, hey, Bailey… What's wrong?" PJ asked, although he had a good idea what was off.

"Was it the dream, Bailey?" Louise asked, also walking over. Phil trailed behind.

Bailey shook her head, looking up at them. She mumbled something.

"Bailey, you need to speak a little louder for us, please?" PJ asked quietly.

Bailey bit her lip, nodding. "It wasn't the dream, but what happened because of it." she said.

Phil cocked his head to one side, looking slightly confused.

"You remember how at the end of the dream I stepped into the light?" Bailey asked.

Everyone shook their heads. Bailey looked confused.

"Remember? After you guys picked me up at the AC, you asked if I was happy with who I was." Bailey recounted.

"Yeah, I do, and then we all woke up." PJ said, looking at her. "After that the dream must have been just yours."

Bailey looked angry. "But I remember it so clearly! We were in the room again, but it wasn't red anymore, and there was a light in the middle of the room! You guys all looked at me and smiled and then I said 'See you guys soon'. I walked into the light and then woke up, you guys _must_ remember that, right?" She asked.

They all paused, trying to remember. Eventually Phil shook his head.

"I don't remember that." He said. "But I do remember the light. After we asked you if you liked yourself you said yes and then smiled. Then the room filled with crack and light streamed in. Then everything was covered in the light and there was a stronger point of it in the middle of the room. But I don't remember you talking or walking into it."

PJ and Louise nodded. "Maybe it was only for your eyes to see." Louise suggested. "The rest of us just saw the light. But you are right, I guess we were there for that."

"So what does that have to do with this?" Phil asked gently.

Bailey wiped away a stray tear. "Well," she said, "As soon as I stepped in I felt different, like, more at home, I guess. I'm not sure how to explain it, but it almost felt as if I was more settled into my own body. That sounds weird, but that's all I can think of right now. Anyways, after that I woke up and tried to walk to the kitchen, but when I put my hands on the edge of my bed I tilted forward. I was so surprised that I stumbled forwards and fell on the ground. As soon as I let go of the bed it fell back onto the ground."

"Oh Bailey" Louise whispered, sitting down on her side and hugging her. "Your abilities, they've come back."

"I'm guessing the light had something to do with it, the way you described it it sounded pretty important." Dan said, entering the room. He looked tired, and was walking slowly.

Bailey turned, nodding. "I'm guessing this is one of those super cliche 'I accepted myself and now have all my old abilities back' things." She mused.

"Those are a thing?" Chris asked, now also at the doorway.

"Yeah, you know, like in those kids shows, where 'acceptance is key' and everything is magically fixed as soon as they like who they are. Except I don't want this at all. Plus, I think the legs of my bed made dents in the floor when they fell back down." Bailey said, frowning.

"Well, either way, you're going to be fine Bailey, because you have us." Louise said, smiling.

"Ak!" Chris said, fake gagging, "Sap alert!" He then went to lean on Dan, causing them both to stumble forward into the room.

"Hey, don't do that!" Dan squeaked. Phil pulled him to the side, fake glaring at Chris.

"If you push my boyfriend again I'm going to use my super hearing to defeat you!" Phil said, trying to remain serious.

"Aww! I'm so scared! Your super hearing will totally crush me with its uselessness!" Chris mocked, smiling. "Also, did you just call Dan your boyfriend?"

"He did! He did!" Louise cried.

Phil blushed, Dan blushed even harder.

"Um, maybe? Yes, yes I did." Phil muttered.

The room was silent for a moment, then…

"WHOOO HOOOOOOOO!" Louise and Chris yelled out, then proceeding to sing some random song.

Everyone just stared at them.

"Um, how long have they been waiting to do that?" Dan asked slowly.

"I'm pretty sure since forever." PJ said back. "They're been stalking all four of us, and so far they have yet to disappoint in their reactions."

Bailey smiled.

"Is that the 'We Did It!' song from Dora the Explorer?" Dan asked.

"Uh, yeah, I think so." Bailey said, looking a bit panicked, but to her relief no one noticed.

Eventually Chris and Louise jumped up and high fived, grinning like they were crazy. They then noticed that everyone was staring at them.

"Um, so, we were supposed to be talking about Bailey, right guys?" PJ asked, eyebrows raised.

Chris and Louise looked guilty, and sat down, mumbling 'sorry' and 'my otp is real'.

"It's ok PJ." Bailey said, smiling. "I feel a lot better after watching these two idiots dance around. Plus," She sighed, "Louise is going to take me to get the Power Suppressing Drugs soon anyways. I won't have to worry about this for very long. Infact, I only have to deal with this for a week."

Louise nodded, "I'll take you in soon, and hopefully that goes well. After that, smooth sailing. Plus, it means you can finally go to all the hidden AC places around London!" She said, excited now.

Bailey nodded, "You're right! I can finally go without having to worry now. Plus, I can't wait to see the looks on Dan and Phil's faces when they realize how much is hidden under their feet." She said, grinning.

"I'm always up to go." Chris said.

"Me too, I've only gotten to go to a bar in the time I've known, I want to see what else is out there!" PJ piped up.

Dan and Phil looked confused.

Louise turned to them, ready to explain. "You have chips in your phones to let you access the Keep, right?" She asked.

"Oh, um, about that." Dan said.

"We smashed our when looking for you and Bailey." PJ said, "They were probably tracking us."

Chris nodded, "Smart move." He said.

Louise also nodded. "Well," she said. "Before that did you always see people talking about the 'Hidden L's' or 'Hidden P's'?"

They nodded.

"Well, it stands for Hidden Locations or Hidden Places, depending on where you live. Americans, Asians, and Canadians usually call them Hidden P's while Europeans and Australians usually call them Hidden Locations. Either way, it's a special place, usually underground on off in a shady part of town that had a hidden entrance, such the name. Inside those places are areas for Aware people to congregate, to hang out. Some places are bars, some are libraries, sometimes shopping, I even know of a laser tag arena. Other places are training areas, for people with abilities. It really depends where you are, but either way, they're everywhere."

Bailey nodded. "They only started making these about 7 years ago, so they're fairly new. Of course, they always existed, but only the locals knew of them, and there were only a couple per city, if any. Now, there are hundreds of these places, especially in a big city like London. I've only ever been to a library before, and I was 10 at the time, so I'm pretty excited. I mean, I'm also nervous but as long as I stay away from the training areas and the AC heavy areas I'll be fine." She said.

Phil was nodding along. "It makes sense that Aware masses would have places to congregate, I'm not surprised." He said.

Dan, on the other hand, was pushing his face into Bailey's bed. "When will the plot twists end?" His muffled voice asked.

Phil patted his back, then said. "I don't think they ever will, Bear. Isn't that the point?"

[A/N Two things, first: I do not own Dora the Explorer or the 'We Did It!' song. Second: I had to do research on whether Dora aired in britain, and I wasn't able to find a good conclusion so I just decided that in the time in between chapters Chris, Louise, and Bailey binge Dora in secret. They all hate that they like it but for some reason they can't stop. Which mean that they also loved College Humor's video about it, nerds. -Florence23 ]


	97. Reporters?

[A/N So, recently I realized that the AC used to stand for the Aware Community, but in recent chapters is also has taken on the meaning of the government behind a lot of these injustices. So I just wanted to say real quick that it can mean both and I'm sorry if it got confusing and if at some point you can't figure out which meaning I'm using or if I didn't give enough context to tell just message me and I'll try to explain it and rewrite that part. Thank you! :D -Florence23]

"So," Bailey said, still on the floor. "The AC reporters know where we live, which is probably bad. Why have they left us alone for so long?"

"Bailey, they've been gone less than a week. Maybe they're trying to sell the information to someone." Chris said.

Bailey gave him a weird look. "Um, ok." She said. "Also, did anyone catch which companies they were from?"

They group murmured a mix of responses.

"The Pawnee Journal." "Nightvale Community Radio." "The Quibbler." "The Demigod Diaries." "The Family Business." "Gravity Falls Gossiper." "Determination." "Han Shot First." "Cactus Juice." "Ponyville Confidential." "Stick to the Status Quo." "Let It Go."

"That's a lot of names, I don't recognize most of them, probably since I don't read any news." Bailey said.

"Wait, I just remembered one more!" Chris said.

Everybody waited for him to speak.

"Oh, right, ok, so… Well… It was... the Hidden Glory Press…" He said, slowly.

Louise, PJ, Bailey, and Dan groaned. Phil looked around confused.

"Wait, why is that bad?" Phil asked.

"Wait, I've got this." Dan said, "So, when we still had The Keep on our phones I was looking at the news and most of it didn't make sense but I kept seeing this one site, 'HGP'" He started. "And I only read like one article but they were extremely negative and judgemental of basically everyone they talked about. Their headlines were also clickbait, if I remember right."

Louise nodded. "They're every tabloid you've ever seen, combined into one." She said.

"Oh, so now HGP has our home address, which means that pretty soon everyone will know where we live." Phil asked.

Bailey nodded, sad.

"And the worst thing is that out of all the tabloids HGP is the most likely to out us. Soon everyone will know everything, which is my fault" Bailey said.

"Hey, Bailey, don't say that!" Phil said, frowning.

"But Phil! I'm the one who is going to let the world know where you live! Who knows what people may do! You might have to move, or go into hiding! Plus, I bet some of your fans are Aware, which means they might tell the entire internet, the entire world, where you live." Bailey said, starting to breath fast.

"Bailey, calm down," Dan said, "It's going to be ok. Plus, the worst possible thing is that some crazed fan tried to talk with us, which we can handle. People might not like us for turning them away, but we'll be in the right to do so."

Bailey sniffed, nodding. "I just feel guilty for drawing you into this."

"Bailey, I'm the one who bit you in the first place, I'm pretty sure _we_ dragged you into this." Dan said.

PJ nodded, hugging her tight.

"You know what we should do?" Chris asked, rhetorically. "We should go to a HL restaurant! That would calm you down, yeah? It would take our mind off of the paper and you would get to see an HL again!"

Bailey thought about it for a second, it would help to have a distraction, even though it was related to her problems. "It's a good idea for a baby step." She said, reaching a resolution.

"A baby step?" Louise asked.

"Yeah, you know, a baby step. Like, a really small step. Have none of you ever used that expression before?" Bailey asked.

They all looked at her, confused. She shrugged.

"You're all insane."

[A/N All of the company names in this chapter, excluding The Hidden Glory Press are references to different fandoms. It was basically an excuse to reference as many things as possible. I'm not even in some of these fandoms. As usual I do not own any of the material I sampled from to make these names. If you think you know where a title is from leave a review and if you're right you can choose one phan reference for me to sneak into one of the next chapters! :D -Florence23]


	98. Glowing Bricks

"Ok, so we have three choices, which one do you guys like?" Chris asked, looking up from his computer screen at the group.

"Hmm, I think sushi sounds good." Bailey said.

PJ nodded his head, "So she sounds right."

"Nice pun, PJ." Bailey said, grinning.

Everyone else looked at her funny, then people slowly got it. Everyone groaned.

"So she, Sushi, I get it, and I'm dead." Dan says.

"No, you're undead!" Phil said, laughing.

PJ and Phil high fived, while Bailey smiled. Dan looked like he wanted to murder someone.

"Ok, so sushi then." Louise asked.

Everyone nodded their heads.

* * *

As they walked to the restaraunt Bailey nervously fidgeted with the hem of her shirt, her left arm hooked on PJ's right. It hadn't been too long since the papers were there, but it had definitely been long enough. People could recognize her! What if word got out that she had friends? Then she would have dragged everyone else into this as well. Bailey knew everyone had said they didn't mind, multiple times, but it would take awhile for her to get used to knowing that, and an even longer time being ok with it. Suddenly a thought occurred to her, what if-

"Hey! Bailey! Heyyy… Are you in there somewhere?" A voice said, cutting into her train of thought.

Chris was the one who had spoken, bobbing up and down in front of her face. They had all stopped near the secret entrance, and were huddling around Louise so she could swipe her new phone chip into the access panel. Apparently her new chip was giving her some trouble, because it was taking a while. Chris seemingly had decided to take this time to jump around.

"Yes, Chris, I'm here." Bailey said, sighing.

"Whatcha thinking about?" He asked.

"I bet she's thinking about how annoying you are, despite how much we love you." PJ said, grinning.

Bailey smiled. "Yup, pretty much."

"Aw, shucks, I am pretty annoying, at certain times." Chris said, faking a blush.

"I think you misspoke there, my friend, I think you meant, oh, all of the time?" PJ said.

Chris sighed. "I see you are persistent to prove this point, so fine, you win. I'm annoying."

"For some reason now I really wanna jump and high five, but I don't know if that's inconspicuous enough." Bailey said.

"Oh, gloat why don't you. And sure, Bailey, a jumping high five is totally inconspicuous and very necessary. It won't attract attention at all. It's not like a group of people staring at a wall in the alley is grabbing people's attention anyways." Chris said.

Bailey and PJ rolled their eyes, grinning. Chris started to talk again, but Louise interrupted him with a shout.

"Hey, guys! I finally got it working… I think." She said, sounding semi confidant.

"That's the third time you've said that so far…" Dan mumbled, earning a shove from Phil.

Suddenly the bricks Louise had been poking at started to glow a light green, which spread out to more of the alley wall. The green glow kept going until it made a doorway shape. Then the glowing stopped, and the bricks one by one started to sink into the wall, further and further. Eventually they split to the sides, and a tunnel was formed.

"Coooooool…" Dan, Phil, Bailey, and PJ said in unison.

Slowly they started walking forward, two at a time. About half way into the tunnel the bricks closed behind them, leaving them in the dark. A whirring noise started up, and the same green glow from before lit up the room with overhead lights. Slowly the group unfroze and begun to move once more, the bricks closing behind them and opening in front, the green glow following them. Suddenly the bricks opened up to reveal a small black dining room, completely empty. Only one other door lead out, and it was shut.

"I thought this place was 'the most popular sushi joint in town' Chris." Phil said, looking slightly worried.

"It is! This is just the back entrance, to our fancier room, sir." A voice said from the door, now open.

"Oh, uh, hello! Table for six?" Phil said, sheepishly.

The man nodded, smiling. "How would you like a booth in our main room? Much more social interaction out there." He offered, genuine.

Bailey quickly shook her head, stepping out from behind Phil. "No thank you, I-we prefer to keep to ourselves, if you don't mind."

The man nodded, turning to grab menus, but stopped. Slowly he turned back to them, grinning.

"Hey… You're that Star girl, aren't you?"

[A/N Hey, give me a review to let me know you're all alive and such. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you I was taking a break. I know how hard it is to have a present author just disappear on you. But I'm back now, and ready to go at it! And don't forget, we're nearing chapter 100, people! :D -Florence23]


	99. Star Girl

"Hey… You're that Star girl, aren't you?" He said, slyly.

Bailey shook her head, a forced grin on her face. "No, I am not. Thank you, though, for being the 42nd person to ask me this week. I just look like her, ok? It's not that great." She said, roughly.

He blinked. "Oh, yes, of course, I see it now, I am so sorry, my apologies. Let me set up the table for you." He said, blushing.

The group circled up, waiting for the man to set the table.

"Hey, nice lie." PJ said, giving Bailey a side hug. "I thought we were toast."

She shrugged. "Once you get good it kind of becomes first instinct, which can be good or bad."

"Well, either way, I'm proud you didn't crumble. Lately everyone's been under so much pressure and yet somehow you've been holding up. I'm just, really impressed, I guess." PJ said, sounding lost.

"Hm. Well, it is so much easier when you have each other around, isn't it?" Bailey said, lost as well.

"Yes, it is." PJ mumbled.

"Excuse me?" The man yelled out. "The table is ready, please seat yourselves while i get some water."

"Thank you!" Louise said, smiling.

The man nodded, leaving the room.

Louise's smile dropped. "He knows" She said.

"What?" Bailey asked, her grin dropping. "How do you even know?"

"I've been coming her for a while, and this room is only for the richest, most famous people. Like, queen level people. No way they would let a bunch of internet famous people sit here, they're such snobs about my job, even to my face. Something else must be going on, and he must know Bailey is really Bailey, otherwise we would be forced into choosing between the common room and outside." Louise said, looking around the room, Bailey guessed she was looking for cameras.

"Well then shouldn't we leave, like, right now?" Dan asked, looking worried.

Chris shook his head, "No, cause then they'll know for sure it's us. Best thing to do here is to check the internet once in awhile, making sure people havn't found out, while laying low and hoping nothing happens."

Phil and PJ nodded.

"Ugh, we're gonna be sitting ducks back here, but it's not like we have any other options." Bailey said, slowly slamming her forehead into the table.

"Did you just gently slam your head on the table?" Phil asked.

Dan gave him a funny look. "Gently slammed…" He said.

"Yeah!" Phil said, looking at him.

Bailey grinned, her eyes looking at her lap. Even when into this trouble those two dorks would behave like this. Like dorks.

"Yeah, I did, Phil. Because I have mad skills." Bailey muttered.

PJ and Chris, on her left and right respectively, started to laugh.

"What?" Louise asked, having lost interest in Dan and Phil conversation on her right. Chris, who was across from her just kept laughing.

"Nothing, it's not even funny, Louise. It's just stress making everything seem hysterical." Bailey said, sitting up straight again.

"Yep, that makes sense." Louise said, grinning.

Suddenly the male waiter entered the room again, smiling.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" He said, looking at Bailey.

"Uh, is he talking to me or Louise? Please let it be Louise." Bailey whispered to PJ.

"Bailey Star! Can I talk to you?" The man asked.

Bailey frowned. "I told you already, I'm not Bailey Star, I just look like her, ok?" Bailey said, more forcefully now.

"Yeah, yeah, that's what you said. Well, I have the Hidden Glory Press here to identify you, and your friends. Would you mind talking to them for a second?" He said, persistent.

"You know what?" Bailey mumbled. "Fuck it, let's go boi." She sat up, but PJ grabbed her hand.

"Are you sure?" He asked. She nodded. Everyone else got up too, walking over to the doorway.

The waiter flung it open, revealing a giant common room, with hundreds of people all suddenly silent. The HGP was standing there, just a camera and a mic, and one reporter. The restaurant slowly started to talk again, noticing Bailey and her friends. The atmosphere seemed calmer, more friendly this time. Bailey actually felt a little calm. She grabbed PJ's arm, and walked up to the reporter, putting on a smile.

"Hi, I was tol-" She started.

"Hello, Hidden Glory Press Fans!" The reported cut in, addressing the camera. "We are live, here at Zomii sushi with a very special guest! That's right folks, it's Bailey Star!"

Bailey looked at PJ, with a sort of 'why are we live what's going on' kind of look. PJ just shrugged, lost.

The reported turned to Bailey, smiling. "Hello Bailey Star! How are you today?" They asked.

Bailey smiled a little. "I'm doing ok, not really skyed that my meal was interrupted, but I guess it's nice to finally be in the Aware Community again." She said, quickly and quietly.

The reported kept fake smiling, and turned back to the camera. "So, Bailey, let's just get to the good stuff first, shall we? What are your kinks?" They asked, turning back to Bailey.

Bailey spluttered, "What kind of-"

"Just kidding, don't worry, I wouldn't ask that on air." The reported said, cutting her off and elbowing her.

"Oh. hehe." Bailey said, enthusiastically.

"Ok, for real this time. Tell me Bailey, what's your favorite color?" The reported asked, looking at her.

Bailey couldn't tell if this was a joke or not. "Uh… Purple?" She said.

"Oh! Me too! Is that why you dyed your hair lavender?" The reported asked.

Bailey felt uneasy, where were the prodding questions, the invasions of privacy? "Uh, I actually dyed it dark purple, but it's been fading." She answered.

The reporter help the mic away for a second, leaning in. "You're doing great, don't worry, you've got this." They said, leaning back up right.

"Ok, next question, if you don't mind me asking, what are the names of your friends here? Or what do they prefer to go by, like a nickname or something." The reported asked.

"Uh, this is Chris, Louise, PJ, Dan and Phil." Bailey said, confused as to why this person was being so nice.

"Splendid! Hello guys!" The reporters said, waiving.

Everyone waved back slowly.

"Ok, next question. How has your experience with the AC been? No pressure to answer, none at all." The reporter asked.

Bailey was so confused, why was everyone going so well? Was it a trick? Suddenly she noticed it. On their uniforms, their cameras, their badges. The HGP's logo was there, but there was a tiny blue dot in the bottom right corner, meaning… This was the HGP! This must be some imitative group! Bailey has seen people like this before, aggressively liberal and stealthy, there groups would show up for the HGP's news stories and pretend to be them, hacking into the real HGP's system and broadcasting to the network. This is why everyone was so nice, this is why she felt safe. Bailey breathed in, finally ready to tell her story.

That's when the front doors exploded.


	100. Off the Edge

[A/N ok, hi. I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who ever read this story. Somehow I got here and I don't know why, but I'm glad. Thank you for all your support and all of your reviews and comments and ideas. I've loved writing this fic and I'm so glad I get to continue. I'm sorry I stopped for a bit recently, but I'm back again. Now, who's ready for chapter 100? -Florence23]

There was dust everywhere, people screaming, fast movements. Bailey was scared. Suddenly the reported grabbed her arm, leading her to her friends.

"My glasses are good with dust." They said, winking. "Don't worry, Bailey, you've got this. Everything will be ok, good luck!" The reporter said, backing away into the crowd, now visible.

"What's going on?" Chris yelled, looking around.

"I don't know! Everything was fine and then suddenly the wall exploded!" PJ yelled back, over the crowd.

"We need to leave, something's wrong." Louise said, looking nervous.

Everyone nodded, trying to get to the exit, but the crowd seemed to be holding them in place. One by one the bystanders turned to face them, whispering to each other. It was clear they had no intention of letting people leave.

Bailey's mind was going into hyperdrive, 1000 thoughts per minute.

 _What happened? Who are these people? Why did the wall explode? How are we gonna get out? The back exit is blocked too, why? What's the crowds motive? They're just innocent bystanders, what are they whispering that makes them all stand still? Why are we trapped? I feel so small. I feel claustrophobic. I feel sick. This isn't right. Nothing about this is right. Something's wrong. Everything's wrong. We need help. We need to leave. It's time to go._

Bailey thought all of this in around 5 seconds, her breath quick and panicky. She knew a way out, but it wasn't a good option. Unfortunately Bailey only saw the one option. She grimaced, and made her choice. Closing her eyes, ignoring the calls of her friends and foes, she tightened her fists, feeling her heart pulse. She channeled all her emotions, her anger, her stress, her fear, all into her hands. Then she shot her hands out, splaying her fingers wide. She opened her eyes, a glowing ring of purple fire surrounding her and her friends. The people in front of them screamed, diving out of the way to avoid the growing flames. Bailey gestured and the flames grew higher and higher.

She felt on the edge of losing control, and she grinned. Something about this feeling appealed to her. Maybe it was holding back all this time, maybe it was choosing to do this consciously, maybe it was just her. Whatever it was she knew she had to feed it. Feed the growing want for heat. Right as she was about to spread the fire to the entire room a hand rested on her shoulder, PJ's hand. Her arms relaxed, keeping the fire at bay, unhappy about doing so. Slowly she made a path to the front door, burning lines into the ground, pushing people back. For good measure she burned the door off it's hinges too. Seeing they had a clear shot she rushed forwards, out into the open air, looked around, and turned back to see her friends were still inside. She glanced down the road, looking at the freedom, looking at the chance to let go. She turned back to the building, locked eyes with her friends, then she grinned at them, and sprinted away.

[A/N part of me wanted to end it here with Bailey just leaving, but I already have a cool ending which exceeded 100 chapters, so you are welcome for not making it exactly 100. K bye -Florence23]


	101. Stunned

PJ was stunned. Absolutely stunned. Bailey was doing so well, she had relaxed under his hand, he had felt it, so what had happened? She had looked at him, smiled, and then ran! He was mad, but he knew he couldn't afford to be right now. Right now he had to concentrate on getting everyone else out of there. Looking around he saw Dan and Phil were pushing people back, letting Chris and Louise start running towards the door.

PJ unfroze and ran to help. He suddenly felt aggressive, pushing people back with vigor. They made their way to the doors, and Chris and Louise stepped outside, kicking and hitting people who followed with their purse and jackets. Dan, Phil, and PJ, however, got cut off and were still 4 feet from the door, guarded by angry people. Suddenly Dan punched one of them right in the noz, and they crumpled to the floor. Dan turned to PJ and he saw that Dan's eyes were red, in fact, so were Phil's. PJ was willing to bet his were too.

Kicking, pushing, and hitting their way through the crown PJ felt himself go into attack mode. As he reached the door he wanted nothing more than to turn around and kill someone, feel their blood on his hands and in his mouth. Suddenly a shout shook him from the want. _What was I thinking? I'm a monster for wanting that!_ That shout, it turned, out, was Phil's. Turning around PJ saw that Dan was biting someone's neck, eyes shut. Even with his eyes closed, PJ could see the red glow emitting from them.

"Dan!" Phil said, shaking Dan away from the soon to be dead body, "We need to go!"

Dan glared at him, but followed, leaving the young adult he had bitten behind. Chris and Louise started to jog down the street, PJ following close behind. Looking over his shoulder he saw Dan and Phil running too. Dan was covered in blood and from the looks of it he had spread it onto Phil's arms as well. PJ kept running.

* * *

They arrived at the loft 30 minutes later, Chris and Louise panting. PJ wasn't even out of breath, his super speed helping him out. Louise handed him the key, turning to sit next to Chris, who was leaning against the building. Ten seconds later Dan and Phil showed up, both covered in blood, albeit Dan way more so. As PJ unlocked the door he saw out of the corner of his eye Dan and Phil both licking the blood off of their hands and arms. Louise wrinkled her nose.

"Don't lick it off your selves, that's not sanitary." She said.

"Germs don't exactly apply to us anymore." PJ pointed out, although he, too, thought they should at least slow down.

PJ turned to the now unlocked door, ushering Louise and Chris up the stairs, leaving Dan and Phil at the bottom step. They slowly moved up the stairs, one or two at a time. Chris and Louise entered their rooms, and fell asleep almost instantly. PJ turned to the door, but saw Dan and Phil had moved into the loft, and had locked the door. They were dripping little drops of blood on the carpet, but that's not what bothered PJ. Again, there it was, that odd, internal desire to drink blood. The usually disgusting liquid suddenly seemed appealing, and PJ knew he had to get away before he let go.

"I'm going to bed, you two should as well. Don't forget to at least clean yourselves before though, all that blood can get sticky." PJ said, turning to go up the stairs.

"But PJ," Dan said, red eyes flickering up, "Don't you want some?"

PJ stuttered "Uh, um, no thanks. I mean, I don't really feel like licking it off of you, ya know?" He said.

Dan grinned, pulling out a small water bottle. "Did you wonder why Phil and I were a little behind?" He said, opening the cap. "We were saving this." Dan said, showing PJ the cup of blood inside it. PJ blacked out, and suddenly he was standing there, with an empty cup in his hands, the taste of iron in his mouth. Dan and Phil grinned at him, and he felt himself smiling back.


	102. What happened?

When Dan woke up in the morning he groaned. What happened last night? He thought, wondering why he felt bruised, and also slightly sticky. He sat up, and realized he was in Phil's bed. He blushed a bit, looking down to see that he had fallen asleep in a red tee-shirt. An odd choice. He brushed the fabric with his left hand, and recoiled. This wasn't fabric, it was blood! It suddenly hit him full force what had happened last night.

* * *

 _Dan and Phil were pushing people back, trying to make an exit, when suddenly, Dan felt it. An urge. All the stress and chaos had built up, and all of a sudden Dan wanted to bite someone. Turning to ask Phil if he felt it too he saw that Phil's eyes were glowing a soft red. He opened his mouth to ask a question, but someone interrupted him. Dan turned to the person, and hit him square in the nose. Maybe not the the best choice, but the right one. Then Dan saw it, the blood leaking from the person's nose._

 _It smelled so good, and suddenly he wasn't at the restaurant anymore. He was in the back of a library, facing someone he knew… Bailey. She was mumbling about something that he couldn't understand, eyes towards the ground, and suddenly he was moving forward. He was kissing her, but he felt nothing inside. He felt Bailey relax in his grip, and he knew it was his chance. Dan snapped his neck forwards, biting into Bailey's neck. Dan blinked, drinking in her blood, when suddenly he was back in the restaurant._

 _The stranger's was sweet relief, and it tasted like candy. He could hear the person screaming, but only moved when Phil started to shake him. Phil dragged him outside, and they started to jog after their friends._

 _Once the restaurant was out of sight Dan pulled out a water bottle from his backpack, letting his arm drip blood into it, quickly filling it with a cup of blood. He grinned. He closed the lid and ran back to join Phil, who he saw was covered in blood as well. Phil was staring at the liquid, seemingly asking himself what to do. Dan walked up to him, whispering a quick 'do it' into Phil's ear. Phil looked at Dan, his eyes now fully red, and licked the dripping blood off of his fingers. Phil grinned back, and they started to jog again, almost sprinting to catch up to PJ._

 _Reaching the flat they stopped, and Dan started to lick the dried blood off of himself. In the corner of his eye he saw Phil doing the same. Faintly he heard a voice telling him to slow down, or stop, or something, but he ignored it. PJ seemed to have unlocked the door, and so he and Phil entered. Like zombies he and Phil walked slowly up the stairs, following PJ. Entering the lounge he paused, looking up to see that PJ was talking to him._

 _"...going to bed, you two should as well. Don't forget to at least clean yourselves before though…" PJ said, avoiding looking at Dan's eyes._

 _"But PJ," Dan said, eyes open, "Don't you want some?"_

 _PJ stuttered "Uh, um, no thanks. I mean, I don't really feel like licking it off of you, ya know?" He said._

 _Dan grinned, pulling out the water bottle. "Did you wonder why Phil and I were a little behind?" He said, opening the cap. "We were saving this." Dan said, showing PJ the blood inside it._

 _Dan saw Phil smile out of the corner of his eye, as PJ slowly walked forward, his head tilted to the side._

 _"Come on, PJ! It's not that hard." Dan said._

 _PJ looked up at him, frowning, but took the cup, drinking it clean. Pulling it away from his face he showed his face had changed. His mouth was twisted in a grin, and his eyes were pulsing bright red._

 _"Nice work, PJ." Dan said, taking the cup and putting it on the counter. "You should probably sleep now." He said._

 _PJ just nodded, walking up the stairs. Dan turned to Phil, who's eyes were slowly dimming._

 _"We should clean this blood before we sleep, don't you think?" Dan said, not wanting to._

 _Phil shook his head. "Why? No point." He said, eyes pink now._

 _Dan nodded, walking up to his room, ready to go to bed. Suddenly he felt Phil grab him and drag him into Phil's room. Phil got into bed and Dan followed suit, his mouth still smiling, and covered in bloody lipstick._


	103. Cleaning Blood

[A/N trigger warning, Bailey burns someone in this chapter and enjoys it for a bit, so please be careful and only read it if you can get through it safely. If you want to know what happened please DM me and I'll summarize for you without a description in a safe way. -Florence23]

Dan was horrified, absolutely horrified. He had just killed someone! What was wrong with him? Oh, right, vampirism, that's what was wrong with him. He flopped back onto the bed, groaning. Phil moaned and turned over, mumbling something in his sleep. Dan sighed, sitting up to see how Phil looked, when he saw how much blood was covering the sheets of Phil's bed. He sat up, shaking Phil awake so he would get off the blood stained bed. These next couple of days were going to suck. No pun intended.

* * *

Bailey was running around the city like a maniac, burning random trash and metal. She felt loose, she felt wild, she felt strong. Suddenly she saw a man standing in the alleyway, on his phone. She grinned, lifting her hands up. She threw a shot, hitting his leg, she gestured again, and lit his arm on fire. He started to scream. She laughed, her head thrown back. _Finish him,_ a voice in her head said. _Do it._ Bailey shook her head no, she was enjoying the man's clear fear of her, but she didn't have a need to kill him. She went to withdraw the fire, leaving only small burns on the man, but the voice in her head was there again. _Weakling! If you can't do it, I will!_ Suddenly Bailey felt her arms moving again, raising the fire. The man writhed around screaming for her to stop, but she couldn't, she wouldn't. _Hahaha, you know what? You're right. We shouldn't kill him, instead let's let him live, and be scarred for the rest of his life!_ Bailey recoiled, this wasn't right, this wasn't right at all! She pulled the fire away, running off, leaving a man in the alley with 3rd degree burns screaming.

* * *

PJ woke up with a smile. Today would be a good day. He knew that much. Today would be a day of light laughter and smiles, today would be a day of-

"PJ! How do you get blood off of your skin?" Phil hollered through the apartment.

PJ groaned, clumsy Phil had probably cut himself on a knife or something. Sitting up he checked the time, 9:56am. PJ had been sleeping in the guest bedroom for most of the time, and Louise had been using the blow up mattress ever since they got Bailey back. Chris.. Well.. PJ didn't really know where he slept, Chris seemed to be the last to sleep and the first to rise on the regular days, PJ didn't even know if he slept at all.

PJ frowned as he put on his shirt, his face felt a little off. He yelled out a quick 'What happened' to Phil and walked into the bathroom. There, staring back at him was his own face, covered in blood, specifically around the mouth and neck areas. He recoiled, had he poked himself in his sleep? He shook his head, that wasn't it, he knew he saw clean sheets. What had happened then? He quickly cleaned most of it off of himself and ran out to Phil, who, turns out was not in the kitchen, but in the other bathroom.

As soon as he saw Phil he staggered, the events of the previous night flooding back. Bailey, what had happened to Bailey? She had just smiled, and then, ran? And Dan and Phil were a whole other story. PJ took some deep breaths, but he still felt shaky.

"W-What's up, Phil?" He asked, trying to be nonchalant.

"Um, I'm kinda covered in… Blood, I guess." Phil said, and PJ calmed down a bit. Only Phil could make a tshirt soaked in blood seem soft.

"Ok, well, maybe take off the shirt." PJ said, laughing a bit as he turned around. "I promise I won't peek."

"What are we peeking at?" Dan asked, walking into the room. He had a black t-shirt on and his hair was wet. PJ guessed he had just taken a shower.

"Nothing!" Phil said, having turned on the tap of the shower.

PJ took this as his cue to leave, shaking his head and wondering why Phil had even called for him when it was obvious Dan was right behind him. He smiled, at least those two had each other. Even facing the events of the previous night they seemed happy. PJ wished he could be like that. He really did.

[A/N I've only just realized I missed the one year mark of me writing this! I know I've slowed a lot on my speed and I apologize for that, but life got in the way for a bit. Now I'm back, but it's still gonna be a little patchy. I promise I'll tell you if I ever decide to stop so you aren't left hanging. If I just don't upload for a bit it's cause I don't have time and I apologize for not telling you I'm taking a break in advance. Anyways, happy birthday Another Species! And thank you to everyone who reads this, whether you're a guest who just got here, or someone who's been here since the beginning. -Florence23]


End file.
